


We Don't Talk Anymore

by cuddlyreyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat Grant is the best mom figure to ever mom figure, F/F, F/M, KARA AND JAMES ARE IN LOVE, KAROLSEN FOREVER, Maggie and Alex are great Aunts, THIS AU STARTS OFF REALLY ANGSTY BUT TRUST ME ITS GONNA BE A FLUFF FEST, anyway this au is going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: [UNSENT Text to: James Olsen 1/15/14 12:00 PM] Your son is 3 today. He looks just like you.James and Kara were college sweethearts, soulmates in every sense of the word. When a job pulls Kara across the country, the two fall out of touch with one another but their love never fades. Years pass, James gets married, Kara has a son.Will a chance meeting at a journalist conference in Star City reignite what they once had?





	1. We Don't Talk Anymore, Like We Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!
> 
> Welcome to my Karolsen house where we know that we were ROBBED by the CW.
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely beta @kasia99 and to @reyesoflight for letting me scream about this au 24/7.
> 
> I have this whole fic planned out but I'm open to what you guys want to see too!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

“I can’t believe you’re going to National City.” James whispered, his lips pressed to the crown of blonde hair atop Kara’s head. They were laid on a blanket under the stars, a ways out of Metropolis and away from the crowded campus of Metropolis University. Kara let out a small sigh against his chest, her arm tightening around him for a moment before she sat up on one elbow to look at him. 

Her hair was loose, out of its usual pristine updos and he smiled, she was a vision. Her eyes reminded him of the stars sparkling above them and the way she smiled… James thought his heart would break all over again just at the sadness he saw behind that smile.

“National City isn’t that far…” Kara whispered, leaning down to give him a sweet little kiss. 

“It’s across the country, Bear.” He whispered right back, a sad smile of his own on his face. He sat up to pull Kara close. They’d been together almost a year and he knew in his heart that no one on Earth would ever be as perfect for him as Kara Danvers. “But you… God, National City won’t know what hits them when you step off that plane…”

Kara snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes to ignore the stinging of tears behind her lids. “James... I…” she swallowed hard and reached up to cup his cheek. He nuzzled into her hand and she smiled and let out a small laugh despite the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I’m going to miss you, Badger.”

James replied with his lips against hers, a few of his own tears escaping. He would never try to make Kara stay just for him. An opportunity to work as Cat Grant’s assistant while still in college was a once in a lifetime shot, James had even pushed Kara to take the job and had helped her transfer to National City University for her to finish her degree while working at CatCo. 

But just because he helped… It didn’t change the fact that his heart was breaking at having to say goodbye to the woman he loved. Kara wasn’t faring much better. The second she booked her ticket to National City and signed a lease on an apartment she felt as if she had just sent her very soul through the shredder.

She held onto the hope that this was temporary. She and James had agreed that they would end their relationship while Kara was away, but that they would stay in touch, talk every day, and when they both graduated, James would try and get a job at CatCo as a photojournalist. They would move in together and be even more in love than before.

Or so they hoped.

But that was the future. James and Kara tried to stay in their moment, ignore the proverbial axe labeled CatCo Airlines that would be cutting out their hearts when the sun came up.

James tangled his hands in Kara’s silky golden locks, pulling her into his lap and trying to convey how much he loved her through his gentle touches and sweet kisses. Kara returned each one in kind, her hands moving over his chest and fisting in the fabric of his shirt as if to keep them together. 

“We have one more night.” Kara whispered, cupping the back of his neck and pulling back just enough to speak. James’s strong arms wrapped tight around her, immediately following her train of thought. He rolled them over and pressed his forehead to hers, a slow and adoring kiss pressed to her lips. 

Hands began to wander, clothes were shed and their bodies came together until the stars disappeared and were replaced with the first streaks of sunlight across the Metropolis sky. James had his face buried against Kara’s neck, her legs around his hips and both of them whispering final promises in each others ears to hold them over until they could be together again. 

Kara, wearing James’s shirt, lugged her suitcase into the Metropolis International Airport. She turned outside the security line, giving one more sad little wave. James smiled sadly, hands shoved in the pocket’s of the sweatshirt he pulled on.

The distance was temporary.

Well, it was meant to be.

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_Badger_ ** _ 3/26/10 7:30PM] Landed safe. Already miss you. _

_ [Text to:  _ **_Bear_ ** _ 3/26/10 7:32PM] Miss you too, Kar. Don’t let Cat Grant knock you down. _

 

Kara quickly pushed away the tears that clouded her eyes again, walking towards the baggage claim to find her suitcases. She nosed into the collar of the too big shirt, inhaling James’ lingering cologne, before a familiar voice cut through the rumble of the airport.

“Kara!” Alex grinned when she saw her little sister, rushing over to pull the younger girl into a tight hug. Kara dropped her bag and hugged onto Alex almost desperately. This was the one little bright spot in having to leave Metropolis. Her sister was her best friend, since she was adopted at thirteen, Alex was her rock.

“Aly…” Kara nuzzled her shoulder, some of the heartbroken tension melting out of her as she felt her big sister press a kiss to her temple. They broke apart from their nearly bone crushing hug and Alex smiled, seeing the sadness behind her baby sister’s smile. She knew it well. Kara had always been one to lock away how she was feeling behind her signature ‘Sunny Danvers’ smile but Alex (and James) always had been able to see through to the pain she was hiding.

“Rough flight, kid?” Alex asked, tucking some hair behind her sister’s ear. Kara just gave a watery nod and picked up her carry on and followed Alex to the carousel to find her checked bags. 

“You could say that…” She sighed, eyes on the moving luggage in front of her, not really searching for her own. Just watching. “James and I broke up.” 

The words felt like acid coming out of her mouth and a new batch of tears welled up with them. She buried her nose in the collar of James’s shirt once again, closing her eyes. Temporary,Temporary, Temporary. They would be back together someday.

Alex wrangled Kara’s large suitcase and led her sister out to her car. They tossed Kara’s stuff in the back and Kara settled in the front seat, staring out at her new home as they drove towards the bustling downtown of National City. Alex, to her credit, tried to cheer up Kara as much as possible despite the storm cloud she could see floating over her sister’s head.

“So you’re working at CatCo not even out of college. I must say, Kar, I’m impressed.” She praised, glancing at the blonde at a red light. Kara just forced a smile, fidgeting with her phone in her lap.

“Yeah… It’s all… It’s amazing.” She mumbled, looking down at her lap before looking out the window again.

Alex sighed, staring out the windshield as she continued on. “I know you miss him, Kara. But you know… Long distance relationships are a thing.”

“He didn’t want to hold me back. And I don’t want to hold him back either… He’ll find someone better.”

“Kara,” Alex said, waiting until she saw her sister look over at her. “Kara, there’s no one better than you.” She said sincerely.

Kara gave a sad smile. She wouldn’t fight Alex right now but she knew, deep down, James would find someone better.

Her apartment in National City was stunning. A corner 2 bedroom apartment with a great open floorplan that Alex had found her when she told her sister she was moving for work.  She felt at home almost immediately once she unpacked all her things.

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_Bear_ ** _ 4/2/10 8:26AM] Good luck on your first day! _

_ [Text to:  _ **_Badger_ ** _ 4/2/10 8:34AM] Thank you!!  <3 _

 

James had been in Metropolis, without Kara, for one week. He went to his classes, took pictures of interesting sights, ate take out on his couch and checked his phone too often to be healthy. He and Kara exchanged a few texts every day, nothing of much substance, as both of them were massively struggling with their breakup and not acting like a couple. They missed one another more than anything, yet they thought ending their relationship for the time being was the best possible course of action to save themselves a hell of a lot of pain.

He missed her. She missed him.

Time continued to pass.

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_Bear_ ** _ 5/29/10 9:32 PM] Rained here today.  _

_ [Text to:  _ **_Badger_ ** _ 5/29/10 10:14 PM] Sunshine over here. _

 

Kara had been in National City for 2 months. Two months without James. Two months since she’d been with anyone and… Two months since her last period. 

Kara’s mind was racing. Sure she’d been a bit nauseous in the morning, and her usual breakfast of Noonan’s sticky buns didn’t really appeal to her anymore and she had to use the restroom more often but that didn’t mean she was pregnant, right?

Nope,  _ nope _ ,  **nope** ,  **_nope!_ ** Kara couldn’t be pregnant. She had been on the pill, she had taken it-- She hadn’t taken it. With the whirlwind of packing for the move, transferring schools, the pain of leaving James… She had forgotten to take her damn pills.

She looked deathly pale sitting at her desk as the realization washed over her. Kara didn’t even register the phone on her desk ringing. 

“Hey, Kara? You okay?” Winn, Kara’s desk neighbor and Ms. Grant’s IT man, asked. Kara swayed in place for a moment before hastily grabbing her trashcan and emptying the meager contents of her stomach into it. The phone stopped ringing. The room fell silent. Kara finished retching.

You could hear a pin drop in the CatCo bullpen as the glass doors to Cat Grant’s office swung open. 

“KEIRA!”

Kara was on her feet a moment after, nearly toppling over and still looking quite pale.

“My office, now.” the woman ordered, turning on her heel to walk back inside. Kara’s eyes began to water. She was so fired. Cat Grant had a few rules for her assistants. No crying at work, No meetings after 5 pm, and Never, ever, come to work sick.

Winn shot Kara an apologetic glance, his phone at his ear to call the janitorial team to come clean out Kara’s trashcan. 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara called nervously, fidgeting with her glasses and trying to ignore the horrible taste her vomiting bout left in her mouth.

“Bathroom.” Cat called her, opening the door and pulling the other woman inside. She handed her a glass of water and a warm cloth to clean her mouth with. Kara was shocked at the kind gesture and swallowed a few mouthfuls of water to clear her mouth of the wretched taste before she managed to speak. 

“Ms. Grant I promise I’m not sick I’ve just been feeling woozy and I promise I--”

Cat cut her off by putting a pink box in front of her face.

“Keira, pee on the stick.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she took in the pregnancy test. “Ms. Grant I… I’m not…”

“Keira. Pee. On. The. Stick. I have two sons, I know what morning sickness looks like.” Cat set the box on the counter, turning to walk back into her office, door shutting behind her.

Two little lines. Two little lines. Two little lines turned Kara’s life on its head once again. She was pregnant. Oh my god she was barely 20 and pregnant. There was a knock on the door and Kara looked up as Cat came in. 

Kara was sat on top of the closed toilet lid, looking down at the stick with two little blue lines. She was going to be a mother. Fear sent a shiver down her spine and she nearly started crying before she felt Cat lay a hand on her shoulder.

“I take it the father isn’t in the picture?” She asked gently. Kara just shook her head, heart cracking as she imagined James, a million miles away. He probably had already found someone else, probably already moved on and was perfectly happy. He wouldn’t want her.

“Well, I know a good doctor, her number is in my address book. Call and set yourself up an appointment.” Cat said, squeezing her shoulder before moving to the sink.

“Wait… I’m not fired?”

“You think I’d fire you for being pregnant? So what the father isn’t in the picture, honestly it’s often better when they’re gone.” She rolled her eyes, her own thoughts jumping to her five year old son Carter and her horrible ex-husband.

“You fired your last assistant for getting almond milk instead of cashew milk in your latte…” Kara mumbled, wiping under her eyes.

“Keira, do you want to keep your job or not?”

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_James_ ** _ 1/1/11 12:01 AM] Happy New Year _

_ [Text to:  _ **_Kara_ ** _ 1/1/11 1:14 AM] You too _

 

James had been working at the Daily Planet since his graduation from Metropolis University nearly 9 months ago. He was living the dream, capturing the world in images, showing the world the truth through his lens… He worked hard and late, constantly developing pictures, picking out the best ones and creating the best possible layouts he could. He worked until his eyes ached, his hands permanently smelled of photo chemicals and his fine pressed shirts were wrinkled from a hard day. 

This way, when he got home, he was too tired to let his mind drift to Kara. Too tired to dream of her perfect lips, amazing eyes, the way her lip would twitch at the corner when she was trying not to laugh… Shit.

He pulled the pillow over his face, sighing deeply into it. He and Kara hadn’t spoken beyond short text messages since she left for National City. Even on her birthday all he got was her voicemail while she was out running across the world to please Cat Grant. He felt a Kara shaped hole in his chest and his hand absently came up to rub over his heart as if the touch could ease his heartache.

The ache didn’t subside and he groaned. He knew he’d just have to fill up the hole some other way. He hauled himself out of bed, changed into a tshirt and jeans and spritzed some cologne on his neck before heading out. James locked his apartment and walked down the street to the nearest bar, deciding he needed a night to try and not think about Kara for about five minutes. 

The bar wasn’t very crowded and James easily found a stool at the bar. He ordered himself a beer and rubbed a hand over his face to wipe away the thoughts of a long gone blonde. 

James sipped his drink slowly, eyes on some random sport displayed on one of the many TV’s in the bar. The seat beside him was empty before a petite blonde slid up to the bar.

“Whiskey neat, please.” She called to the bartender, smiling sweetly. She was small, shorter than Kara, and she was blonde, but her hair lacked the same shine that Kara’s had. Her eyes were green instead of blue, but she was still pretty. James gave her a small smile when their eyes met.

“Whiskey neat, huh?”

“Oh yeah, my favorite. What’s your poison?” She sat on the stool beside him, legs crossed neatly as she accepted her short glass from the bartender. 

“Tonight? Just beer.” James smiled, showing her the bottle. 

“Beer man, eh? Well does the beer man have a name?” She asked, sipping her drink and pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. Her hair hung straight and flat. Kara’s always had a curl in it. He loved those curls.

“James.” He introduced, offering his hand to her. The woman smiled, her smaller hand sliding into his.

“Sandra. Nice to meet you, James.”

“You as well, Sandra.” 

Her smile was nice, it eased the pain in his chest ever so slightly and the brief reprieve from the ever present pain was a very, very welcome feeling. Of course, she wasn’t Kara. But she was a warm body with nice blonde hair and a cute smile. Sandra wasn’t home, but he could see himself sticking around for more than a night.

Their night progressed on, the pair getting to know each other as the bar emptied and refilled through the night. Their glasses followed a similar pattern and when last call came around, James found himself walking her home.

They shared a kiss at the door. Her lips weren’t Kara’s. She was too short, her hair not quite soft enough, her hips a little too wide. But the kiss… The kiss began to melt the ice his heart had been trapped in, leaving the long stilled organ in a pool of chilled water rather than a block of permafrost. He relished in feeling something other than heartbreak.

He left her at the door with her lipstick around his mouth and their numbers in one another’s phones, along with a promise of dinner that Friday night.

Sandra wasn’t Kara. But then again… No one could ever compare to Kara.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James_ ** _ 1/13/11 2:07 AM] I miss you _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara_ ** _ 1/13/11 2:07 AM]  Come home… _

 

“Okay Ms. Danvers! It’s almost time now, deep breath… Now push!”

The last eight hours had been some of the most anxiety ridden and painful hours of Kara’s entire life. Her hand was on her stomach, her feet up in the stirrups and her other hand was gripping around Alex’s wrist in a death grip.

“I FUCKING HATE HIM! I’M GOING TO FLY OUT THERE AND KICK HIS ASS FOR DOING THIS TO ME!” Kara screamed, face red and forehead beaded with sweat. Her body tensed as she pushed, yelling in agony. She knew her son being born would be worth it but the pain she was currently in… God she should have said yes to the epidural.

Alex winced at Kara’s grip, but used her free hand to smooth her sister’s hair out of her face in between contractions. “I know Kar, I know, but don’t worry, kid. It’s almost over. Soon you’ll have your boy and you can stop breaking my wrist--OW!”

Alex braced herself as another contraction hit. The nurses and doctor called for her to push and Kara obeyed, white hot pain shooting through her body.

“We see the head! Little guy has a lot of hair! Keep pushing!” The doctor said. Kara panted, breathing hard through her nose and out her mouth like they taught her in all the classes. Alex was speaking encouraging words in her ear but that was all blacked out by pain.

A few more long, grueling minutes of pushing and screaming and soon a sharp little cry filled the room. Kara slumped back against the pillows, groaning weakly. She was panting harshly, the nurses rushing her baby off to be cleaned and checked over. Alex followed the nurses with her eyes, grinning proudly.

“Ten fingers, ten toes, Kar!” Alex grinned. Kara smiled tiredly, sitting up some when a little blue bundle was brought to her. She cradled her son in her arms. Her son. His skin was darker than hers, a trait passed down from his father, and Kara felt her heart clench. She wanted James at her side, marveling at their son with her.

“Name?” A nurse asked, filling out the paperwork.

“Marcus James Danvers.” Kara said immediately. She hadn’t planned on the middle name but now, looking down at her little boy with his bright brown eyes half open and little lips smacking as he experienced his first few breaths… Kara just knew the name was right.

The nurse moved away to give the new mother and her son some space. Alex had cleared out to give them a moment and tell everyone in the waiting room about their newest addition to their mismatched family.

Kara had tears in her eyes and she smiled brightly, holding Marcus to her chest and letting his tiny hand touch her index finger. She let out a breathless chuckle and kissed the top of his head, smiling at the amount of dark hair he had.

“My little boy…” She whispered, a happy tear falling down her cheek to land in her sweat soaked curls around her shoulders. “Mama is always going to take care of you, little man. I promise.”

Marcus let out a little gurgle of a sound, his big brown eyes watching his mother with all the awe only a newborn could show. Kara pressed a delicate kiss to his tiny button nose, then to his smooth forehead, holding him protectively in her arms. 

The door to her room slowly cracked open and Kara didn't even bother looking up, too engrossed in her little boy. Alex moved forward with their mother, both of them coming to look at the newest little Danvers.

“Oh, Kara… He’s so beautiful.” Eliza said, voice tight with happy tears. Kara just grinned, slowly tearing her gaze away from Marcus to look at her family.

“He’s perfect.” Alex agreed, kissing her sister’s forehead. “You did good sis.”

Kara beamed, more happy tears falling. Maggie, Alex’s girlfriend stepped over and set some flowers on Kara’s bedside. “Congrats on the mommy-hood, little Danvers. I’m excited to babysit the little tyke.” 

“Thank you, Maggie.” Kara smiled, her eyes dropping back to her boy, starting to squirm in her arms, eager to explore this big new world he’d just entered. Winn stepped to the foot of her bed, another small vase of flowers and a blue teddy-bear in hand.

“I get to babysit too, right? I gotta be fun uncle Winn!” He said, grinning at his friend and her child. Kara just let out a small laugh, nodding her head in response. “Yes, Winn. You’ll get to spend time with my son too. After me, though.”

The group all laughed quietly, shushing immediately when Marcus made a gurgle of protest at the sudden sounds. Kara rocked him gently, immediately needing to comfort her son to keep him calm and happy.

Cat and Carter approached the bed next, the latter standing on his toes to see into the bed. His blue eyes were bright with the wild curiosity of a six year old and Cat pet his hair with a fond smile. 

“Is that Kara’s baby?” Carter asked his mother in a loud whisper. Cat smiled down at him and nodded. “Yes, sweet boy. What’s his name, Kara?” Cat asked, picking up her son and balancing on her hip so he could see the little boy.

“Marcus James Ol-- Danvers. Marcus James Danvers.” she said, quickly correcting herself. She nearly said Olsen. Oh god how nice her son’s name would be with his father’s last name. Her own name sounded better with his last name on the end. She took a moment and sighed deeply.

Today was meant to be a happy day. It was a happy day. Kara was a mom. Sure life would be hard, being 21 and already a mother. But she had her family with her. She had her friends by her side. She knew no matter what, she could take on the world.

And for her son, for her Marcus, Kara would go to the moon and back for her little boy.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 5/15/13 3:00 PM] I'm getting married today and it’s not to you… _

 

“Do you James, take Sandra, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to have and to hold until death do you part?”

James felt like his throat was made of sand paper, but he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He could feel his soon to be  _ wife’s  _ eyes on him. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, hoping he came off as happy rather than completely broken inside.

“I do.” he said, forcing a smile. Sandra grinned at him, repeating her vows after the priest. She looked lovely in her dress, it hugged her curves nicely and her hair was in a nice updo but something about the whole event was wrong. 

Her smile wasn’t Kara’s. The dress wasn’t on Kara. Her hair wasn’t as shiny as Kara’s and when it was time for them to seal their marriage with a kiss…

The woman he was kissing was not Kara.

James still smiled when they pulled apart. Whispered back the three little words he was expected to and he stood tall, his arm around his new wife’s shoulders as he led her back down the aisle towards their reception. 

The food was good, the music was from a nice jazz band Sandra had picked out and the cake was a bit too sweet for James’ taste. But he had fun. As was expected.

He danced with his wife, he danced with his mother and mother-in-law, he kept smiling, laughing and taking a few drinks with his friends. 

But the entire time, he couldn’t help the way his mind kept putting Kara in the white dress, kept putting Kara at his side, wearing his last name, his face adorned with lipstick marks from Kara’s lips…

No. 

He couldn’t think like that. He loved Sandra. He married her. She was Mrs. Olsen and he was Mr. Olsen. Kara had left and now he had moved on. He loved Kara-- NO. He loved Sandra.

James quickly shook himself out of those thoughts, standing with his new wife while she tossed her bouquet. They kissed while bridesmaids and women fought over it. James pushed the thoughts of Kara away, instead focusing on his wife. He would be a good husband. He was determined. He took her hand, kissing her knuckles as he led Sandra out to the limo that would whisk them off to their exotic honeymoon.

He couldn’t help but think… What if he had this with Kara?

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 1/15/14 12:00 PM] Your son is 3 today. He looks just like you. _

 

Motherhood fit Kara like a glove. Her son was the center of her whole world and she loved that little boy with her whole heart. It felt like just yesterday she was holding him in her arms for the first time and now he was turning three. Her little man was getting so big.

“Badger! Be careful! We don’t want anymore scraped knees, do we?” She asked, scooping up her son to press a sweet kiss to his little cheek.

“Nuh uh momma! No scrapies!” He declared, squealing with excited giggles as his mother held him. The little boy was the spitting image of his father. His brown skin and dark curly hair certainly didn’t resemble his mother but his smile and personality was all Kara.

Marcus, much like his mother, was a ball of sunshine. Everyone who came in contact with him left smiling and he had all of the adults in his life wrapped around his little fingers. Kara laughed and nuzzled her son, carrying him over to the large table in their backyard. Their whole family was there. Alex and Maggie, Eliza, Winn, and Cat were all present. Carter was in attendance as Marcus’s self proclaimed big brother. Even Mike, the man Kara had been dating for the past several months, had shown up.

Kara set her son down in his chair at the head of the table, kissing the top of his head as Auntie Alex came out with a big chocolate ice cream cake just for him. On top of the cake was a big yellow Hufflepuff crest in yellow icing and Marcus’ smile rivaled the brightness of the sun when he saw it.

“HUFFLYPUFF!!” He shouted excitedly, unable to say the word one hundred percent correctly. Kara laughed at her son’s exclamation, smiling gratefully when she saw Winn had a camera out to film the event.

“Happy birthday to you…” Kara began to sing, everyone else joining in as Kara peppered kisses all over his cheeks. “Happy birthday to you!” they sang. Kara helped him sit up closer to the candles so he could be ready to make his wish.

“Happy birthday, little badger…” Kara sang in his ear, kissing his temple. They group finished the song and Marcus sat up as tall as he could, eyes squeezed shut and nose scrunched up in very single minded concentration. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and leaned forward, blowing out all three of his candles while everyone cheered. Kara grinned and hugged her son with one arm, while she plucked the candles out of the cake with the other. Maggie came over with a knife to cut the cake up and she and Alex helped serve it to everyone in attendance. 

Kara sat with Marcus in her lap, wiping his mouth every few moments when he dribbled ice cream and icing on himself. She mostly ignored her own piece of desert in favor of helping her son enjoy his.

After everyone ate their cake, Winn held a big colorful box above his head. “PRESENTS TIME!” he said. Marcus and Carter both jumped up to cheer, rushing over to Winn to try and get at the box.

Kara smiled and watched her best friend interact with the young boys like he was one of them while she began to clean up the leftover food and cake. Eliza moved over and squeezed her younger daughter’s shoulder. 

“I’ll clean up here, Kara, go watch your boy open his presents.” 

Kara grinned and kissed her mother’s cheek in thanks before moving over to watch her son open his gifts.

Marcus received a set of hufflepuff robes from Alex and Maggie, a light up wand from Winn, a hufflepuff tapestry to hang on his bedroom wall from Eliza, a box set of the books from Cat and a box set of the movies from Carter. Mike gave the boy a pat on the back and a promise to take him to the batting cages at some point. Marcus just rolled his eyes and ran off to his mother. 

Kara knelt down in front of her son and smiled adoringly. “Are you having a good birthday, little man?” She asked, reaching to adjust the collar on his little hufflepuff robes. 

Marcus nodded eagerly, a huge grin on his face. Kara returned an identical smile and presented him with her gift for him. He tore at the paper, tossing it aside and gasping when he saw what was in the box. He pulled out a stuffed badger wearing a Hufflepuff scarf.

“Mommy!!!” He squeaked, hugging the toy tight against his chest. Kara grinned at the sight, pulling out her phone to snap a few pictures of him. Marcus kissed her cheek before running off to play with Carter, Winn and his aunts. 

As she stood back up, Kara felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss being pressed to her neck. “So… Kiddo’s occupied… Why don’t you and I sneak off for a little bit?” Mike smirked against her skin and Kara quickly spun in his arms, hands on his shoulders to keep him back some. She didn’t like being physically affectionate with Mike in front of her son. She told herself it was because he was so young, really it was because she couldn’t stand being kissed with James’ eyes watching her. 

“Mike, I’m not leaving my son’s birthday party for a quickie.” She huffed, stepping away from him with an annoyed scowl on her face. 

Mike just stepped forward and reached for her hips again. “Aw, c’mon babe…” He leaned into kiss her before Marcus’ voice reached them from across the yard. 

“Mommy! Mommy come play!!” He shouted. Kara’s smile immediately softened and she ducked out of Mike’s grip, turning to go play with her boy.

“I’m coming, sweetie!” She called, not even noticing Mike grumbling behind her and crossing his arms across his chest like a pouting teenager. Marcus was Kara’s entire world and no matter the circumstance, he would always come first for her.

Kara chased Marcus around the yard, laughing and playing with him and Carter until until the sun was setting and both boys were completely tuckered out. Kara had Marcus in her arms, his head pillowed on her shoulder as he snoozed after a long day of excitement. 

She saw everyone out, thanking them for coming and giving one armed hugs and quiet goodbyes as to not jostle her boy. Once everyone was cleared out, Kara carried Marcus down the hall to his bedroom. She gently changed him into his pajamas and laid him in his bed, tucking him in with his new badger under his arm. 

“Momma?” His sleepy little voice reached her ears and Kara smiled, petting his hair as she knelt beside his bed.

“I’m here baby, go back to sleep, it’s okay.” She cooed.

“Momma, you know what I wished for?” he asked, nuzzling his badger and cracking open one sleepy eye, the chocolate color staring right into Kara’s soul. The blonde smiled some, cupping his cheek as he continued. “I wished for my daddy.”

Kara felt her heart stop. Her smile fell and an anxious knot twisted in her stomach.

“Momma, where’s my daddy?” he asked, shifting around so he could look at Kara with both eyes open. Kara swallowed hard, glancing around the room. She saw the Hufflepuff banners and her heart clenched painfully as she was reminded even more of James. That man was a die hard Hufflepuff and it seemed his son had inherited his Hogwarts House alignment.

“Well sweetie… Um… Sometimes mommies and daddies don’t get to see each other.” She whispered. “Because they um… Because there are often reasons they can’t be together.” Marcus just nodded.

“Okay, but where’s daddy?” he asked again.

Kara closed her eyes a moment before speaking. “Well… Uh… Your daddy is a very special man. He works for the ministry of magic!” She explained, watching Marcus’ eyes light up. “He had to leave us so he could go protect witches and wizards and muggles alike.”

Marcus beamed. “He’s a wizard?!”

“Yes,” Kara nodded, “He’s out there protecting people and stopping bad guys.”

It wasn’t a total lie. She followed James’s accomplishments in the Daily Planet, saw the incredible pictures he took and the amazing stories he’d helped tell. He was a hero in his own right. Marcus grinned, hugging his badger closer as a yawn overtook him again. 

Kara tucked him in once more and kissed his forehead. “Momma loves you, little badger.”

Marcus grinned and nuzzled his mom before settling in to sleep. “Nigh’ nigh’ momma…”

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 6/3/15 7:43 AM] I’m shooting downtown Metropolis today. Near the coffee shop we met in 6 years ago. I miss you. _

 

James lifted his camera to his eye, snapping pictures of the annual Metropolis pride march. He snapped photos of couples, kids in rainbow capes, families, dogs colored with rainbow chalk and a million smiles in the crowd.

It brought a grin to his own face and he laughed when he was thrown a bunch of rainbow beads. He put them on with his Daily Planet press badge and snapped some images of the passing floats. 

James pointed his camera and snapped a nice photo of Lena Luthor waving a rainbow flag from atop the newly rebranded L-Corp float. Since she had taken over the infamous Luthor Corp, her face had been all over the Planet. He knew his pictures would be put to good use.

James continued to walk around the festival. He enjoyed being alone in moments like this. It’s what made him a good photographer, he didn’t intrude, just captured things as they were. His mind flashed to the folder of photos from college on his computer. 

There were images of his friends, crowds on campus, the adorable service dog a disabled girl in his economics lecture had (his name was Bo and he got his honorary degree with his human), and of course… There were hundreds of pictures of Kara. Very few of them were posed, most of them were her, just... Well, being her.

James couldn’t help compare her to Sandra. His wife was off in Chicago, schmoozing new clients and trying to get more zeroes on her paycheck. In their 2 years of marriage they spent more time apart than they ever did together. But it was nice, comfortable. Easy to say ‘Yes, I have a wife’. 

He continued to walk around, snap a few pictures here and there before he went to meet up with some friends. 

The bar was decorated in rainbows and flags of all identities and orientations and James snapped a quick photo as he walked in, chuckling when he saw his friends at a large booth.

There was Clark and Lois, the ‘It Couple’ of the Daily Planet, James was best friends with Lois’s little sister Lucy, and when he graduated college, the older Lane sister had helped him get his foot in the door at the Planet.

Lucy sat with her partner Vasquez, both of them decked out in various rainbow accessories. Lucy had a bisexual flag on her shirt and Vasquez wore a shirt that read “They/Them” in big block letters.

James smiled and slid into the booth, the group all welcoming him with cheers and grins.

“Bout time you showed up, Jimmy!” Clark pat his friend on the back, sliding him a beer. James opened the bottle and took a long sip, chuckling as he put his camera around his neck so it was somewhat out of the way.

“Yeah sorry, got distracted with one of the performances. Lots of good pictures.” He gave a nod to his camera and Lucy chuckled.

“Sure you weren’t just using your camera to snap pictures of the ungodly amount of attractive people?” She teased. “God knows you need some sort of wank bank while your wife is off god knows where.”

Vasquez wrapped their arm around Lucy, chuckling and dropping a kiss to her head. “Oh, c’mon, babe. Leave the poor guy alone.”

James just smiled, used to Lucy’s good natured ribbing. He took another sip of his beer. “Yeah… Well, Sandra’s in Chicago for the next week. Then she’s home for 2 days and off to LA for some big event.”  He looked down at his bottle and swirled it around before taking a long gulp. 

“Well, today is no day to be moping.” Lois smiled, holding up her beer. “I say, we raise our glasses and celebrate us all being together and happy.”

Vasquez raised their bottle, “Amen!” They cheered.

James clinked his bottle with everyone’s, taking a long sip. 

Yeah. Happy. Sure.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/20/16 10:23 PM] Ms. Grant has me working late again… I slept in your shirt last night. _

 

Kara sighed, pushing up her glasses to rub her hands over her face for a moment. She had been working since 8 that morning after dropping Marcus at school, rushing around for Ms. Grant as well as trying to get things done in her own life at the same time. She paid rent, deposited some money in a college fund for Marcus, paid a man way too much to come repair her broken washing machine, and was currently looking over her water and electric bill for the month. Things were tight even with the small amount of help she allowed her friends and family to give.

Mike was off working, promoting awful clubs and DJ’s no one had ever heard of, but he put some money towards rent. Helped clean on the rare occasion he was home longer than just a moment to change his shirt. They had been dating for 3 years and at this point, it was routine. 

Kara was scared of change.

Kara wrote out the checks to the utility companies before sighing deeply. A weight was lifted off her shoulders yet the same weight settled on her wallet. It was fine, she’d be fine. Marcus would be fine. Above all, Marcus would be fine.

“You’re here awfully late, Keira.” Cat said, her voice making Kara jump, a hand flying to her chest.

“Ms. Grant!” She squeaked before quickly calming down, taking a deep breath. “Yes, I had some work to catch up on. Marcus is with his aunts so I figured I may as well try and get ahead while I can.”

Cat just hummed, nodding her head before turning to walk back into her office. “Follow me, Keira.” she called. Kara quickly scurried out of her chair to follow after her boss. Cat sat down at her desk and Kara stood before her, mentally preparing for some sort of lecture.

“Do you know what I thought when your application first came across my desk?” Cat asked, perching her reading glasses on the tip of her nose.

“Um… ‘Oh no, a millennial’?” Kara asked, shifting her weight nervously.

Cat chuckled, “Yes, but after that.” Kara shook her head and Cat continued. “I looked at your application, your cover letter, listened to the phone interview you had with one of the suit wearing monkeys in HR and I thought of myself.” She confessed. “I saw a girl, determined to get what she wanted in the world. I saw a young woman with spark.” She looked up at Kara, a perfect brow arched. “Do you want to be a personal assistant forever, Keira?”

“No Ms. Grant.” Kara replied honestly, hands fidgeting in front of her.

“Good. I’d be very ashamed if you stayed a spark, Keira, when you have the capability to become an inferno.” She smiled and reached into her desk. “I’ve had the pleasure of watching you blossom from a shy girl into a beautiful young woman. I’ve seen you get hit by some of the scariest things in life and yet you do not let it put out the flame I saw the moment I met you.”

“Ms. Grant?” Kara interjected, confused as to where all this was going.

“I no longer want you to be my assistant, Keira, so I’ll need you to find your replacement.”

“Ms. Grant! I need this job, Marcus--”

Cat raised a hand, immediately cutting her off. “Instead of my assistant… You will be working as my protege.” She slid a paper across the desk to Kara. It was her resume and cover letter from when she first applied, written across the front in big red letters was “REPORTER”.

“So,  _ Kara _ , are you ready to step up and do what I know you were meant to?”

Kara gaped for a moment. She could only nod, her shocked expression turning into a wide grin. Cat returned the smile and handed her a small box. Inside was a beautiful leather bound reporter’s notebook with ‘K.D.’ on the front in gold letters with the CatCo logo right beneath it along with a plane ticket to Star City and a badge to the annual American Journalist Conference.

“Chop, chop, Kara. I’m expecting big things from you.” Cat smiled, grabbing her purse to go home for the evening. 

Kara beamed down at the little notebook, quickly looking up to her boss. “I won’t let you down, Ms. Grant. I promise.”

Cat just chuckled, leading Kara towards the door of her office. Cat stepped into her private elevator. “Oh I know, Ms. Danvers. That’s why I picked you.”

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/22/16 2:47 PM]  I dreamt of you. Again. _

 

James was sorting through stacks of pictures on his desk, rubbing the dark circles from under his eyes. He took a break to pick up his mug of coffee and take a long sip. His sleep cycle was terrible. Even when Sandra was in town, he spent more time staring at the ceiling than sleeping. When he did sleep, his dreams were often of a blonde haired angel that was most definitely not his wife. 

Work was work. He took pictures, arranged layouts, accepted praise when it was given. He liked his job. He was good at his job. His boss also thought he was good at his job.

Perry White himself came walking into James’s office, a wide smile on his face. 

“Jimmy! Just the man I wanted to see,” he moved over to the desk. James jumped up to greet him, shaking his hand quickly.

“Mr. White, sir… What can I do for you?” he asked, trying to keep the nervous lump out of his voice. Perry White was a formidable man and James definitely did not want to be on his bad side. The man just smiled and handed him an envelope. 

“The AJC Is next weekend and we’re sending our best to cover it,” Perry pat his shoulder and James looked inside the envelope. There was a plane ticket to Star City and a badge to the conference with his name on it.

“Wow, sir… I uh, thank you for the opportunity…” He began, mentally thinking over his calendar. Sandra would be home that weekend. He should have been excited, but really most of him was dreading those days stuck in his house with a woman he felt he barely knew anymore. “I’d be honored to go!” He said. A swanky conference in Star City certainly beat sitting on his couch with a box of pizza and his netflix queue mindlessly cycling.

Perry shook his hand again, “Good man, I’m expecting good pictures, Olsen!”

“You got it, Sir. You can count on me.” He gave a little wave after his boss and looked down at the tickets again. At least this was a nice change of pace for a weekend.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/25/16 1:07 AM] I have a ticket to Star City. I wish it was to National City instead. _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/25/16 1:19 AM] Boarding a plane to Star City today… Wish it was heading for Metropolis. _


	2. All The Ghosts, They Float Around Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[UNSENT Text to: **Kara Danvers** 9/25/16 8:27 PM] Our movie came on. Thanks for never throwing a shark at me._
> 
> _[UNSENT Text to: **James Olsen** 9/25/16 8:27 PM] I still hope they put that poor shark back in the ocean…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd we're back with regularly (not really) scheduled karolsen!!!
> 
> Your comments on the last chapter were amazing! keep them coming!!
> 
> also: if the owner of the karolsen/karolsens urls is reading this fic,,,, ill sell you my soul for one of those urls PLS
> 
> #GetRyderAKarolsenURL

_ [Text to:  _ **_Lil Sis_ ** _ 9/25/16 11:49 AM] We miss you already, Kara!! Marcus says he loves you! _

_ [Text to:  _ **_Aly Cat_ ** _ 9/25/16 11:51 AM] Aw!! Tell lil Badger I’ll call him tonight before bed. Miss you both. Love you! _

 

Kara tucked her phone back in her pocket and hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder. She adjusted the yellow and black scarf around her neck, smiling as she thought of her son. He insisted she take it on her trip because  _ “it might be cold in Star City, Momma!” _

Marcus was already coming up on six years old and Kara loved her little badger more than anything in the world. His resemblance to his father was uncanny, but it didn’t hurt Kara as much as it used to… Besides, without James she would have never had had her little boy. 

She walked through the airport to baggage claim.  While she waited for her bags, she responded to a few short texts from Mike. She’d been dating the man for nearly four years, if you could call what they had “dating”. Mike worked most nights and Kara worked during the day. They saw each other mostly in passing despite living under the same roof. Mike was never very interested in Marcus’ life, but he put money towards the bills, cleaned up after himself most of the time, and it was nice to fall asleep next to someone on the few nights they shared a bed.

Kara didn’t want to change her life so drastically while her son was so young. At least that was her excuse. She didn’t have time for dating anyway, and most men tucked tail and ran from a woman with a child. Mike was comfortable. Mike was habit. 

Across the airport, James was getting off of his flight into Star City. He hefted his camera bag over his shoulder and rubbed his hand over his face to clear away some of the exhaustion that came from traveling.

He headed towards the baggage claim, glancing around at the milling airport crowd. He had a knack for spotting details in large groups. It was what made him such a fantastic photographer. He noticed a few details here and there: a kid riding on his dad’s large suitcase, a woman with a large backpack grinning at the ticket in her hands, a couple of teenagers sitting in front of a starbucks near their gate. James enjoyed people. Everyone was different, everyone was their own person with their own story and own life. It awed him. 

He stood in front of the Metropolis Airlines baggage carousel, scanning over each suitcase while he waited for his. When he finally saw it tumble off the conveyor belt, he grabbed the handle and hoisted it off so he could head for the taxi line. 

Down the sidewalk, Kara stood with her bag, hand in the air as she flagged down a yellow car that read Star Cabs on the side of it. She smiled at the driver, thanking him as he put her suitcase in the back and she slid into the backseat. 

James found his own cab, climbing in and giving the driver the address to the Star City Hilton. He settled against the door, staring out the window as the city came into view. It wasn’t particularly remarkable; same tall skyscrapers as Metropolis, same starbucks on every corner, same crowds of people on the sidewalks...in a way it was a comfort. It felt almost like home.

Kara’s taxi rolled up to the grand Star City Hilton shortly after her departure from the airport. The large hotel and its attached convention space stood out among the sleek glass skyscrapers around it. Kara thought the hotel belonged on the streets of New Orleans with its old style french architecture. She snapped a picture from the cab window to show Marcus (he was in a ‘cool building’ phase) before climbing out. 

She accepted her bag from the driver, handing him cash for the ride before heading inside. She greeted the front desk worker with the Sunny Danvers smile, handing over her ID and credit card for the room. 

“Yeah, room for Kara Danvers please, I think it’s under CatCo?” she said, pushing some hair out of her face and fiddling with her glasses while the worker got everything in order. 

“Here you are Ms. Danvers, room 517. The elevators are to your right. Enjoy your stay!”

Kara smiled, gratefully accepting the keycards. “Thank you!” She turned to walk towards the elevators as James was walking into the hotel. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked over to the front desk.

“Hi,” he greeted. “Checking in for James Olsen.” James smiled a bit, handing over his ID and credit card for the room. He waited patiently while the front desk worker checked him in.

“Here you go, Mr. Olsen,  you’re in room 417, the elevator is right over there.” They pointed and James smiled, picking up his bag and grabbing the keycard.

“Thanks.” He nodded to them before heading over to the elevators. He made it to the fourth floor and unlocked his door. He set his bag on the large king sized bed to unpack, unaware that only one floor above, Kara was doing the same thing. 

She set her suitcase on the bed, unpacked her skirts and blouses and neatly hung them up so they wouldn’t be wrinkled. She laid out her cardigans and picked out her favorite sweats. 

She carried them into the bathroom with her along with her bag of toiletries, setting everything out on the counter. She turned on the shower, sighing as she felt the steam begin to fill the room. It was like a waterfall, she thought. 

One floor below James was stepping under the hot spray of the shower.He scrubbed himself clean, his gaze falling on the small bear tattoo on the inside of his left arm. His fingers brushed over the outline and he smiled fondly, remembering the days he had his own Bear in his arms. 

He sighed deeply. That felt like a lifetime ago. James finished his shower and shut off the water. He reached for a fluffy towel and dried himself off before wrapping it around his waist.

Upstairs, Kara was dressed in her sweats, using a towel to clear the fog from the mirror. She scrubbed her face clean of any makeup before depositing her glasses back on her nose and meandering back out to flop onto her large king bed, sighing happily.

“Hotel living…” she mumbled into the plush comforter, one hand reaching for her purse. She dug out her wallet, smiling at the charms attached to it. She had a lego keychain of Hermione that matched a Harry Potter one that Marcus had on his backpack, and a little plastic camera. She smiled sadly at the sight of the camera, clicking the little button to make it light up, before she set that aside and reached for her phone to scroll through her email.

The silence of the room became too much and she huffed, rolling over to grab the TV remote and flip through the massive selection of channels. She settled on a movie she used to love in college. It was only about 15 minutes in and seeing it brought a fond smile to her lips.

_ My Super Ex-Girlfriend  _ was a movie Kara and James had watched at least 15 times together. The pair had a movie night ritual that usually involved more kissing than watching, but on the nights they found this particular movie on one of the movie channels, both of them just wrapped up in a blanket together and laughed along at the madness. Kara smiled, giggling along with the cheesy dialogue and outrageous actions of Uma Thurman’s clingy, crazy girlfriend character.

A floor below, James, now dressed in his own pair of sweats and leaned up against his headboard, had found the same movie. His mind slipped down memory lane, endless nights with Kara in his lap, Uma Thurman torturing Luke Wilson playing on the TV screen at one of their apartments. 

Uma Thurman’s character threw a great white shark at Luke Wilson and James let out a laugh. Kara had always loved that part. He remembered the two of them laughing for ages before Kara began pouting, hoping someone took that poor shark back to the ocean so it could live out the rest of its little shark life.

James had reminded her that the shark wasn’t real and was (very poorly done) CGI. ( _ “STILL JAMES! In the universe of this movie someone had better have put that shark back in the ocean!” _ )

James reached for his phone at the same moment Kara picked up hers in the room directly above.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/25/16 8:27 PM] Our movie came on. Thanks for never throwing a shark at me. _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/25/16 8:27 PM] I still hope they put that poor shark back in the ocean… _

 

Kara fell asleep to the news late that night after calling Marcus and helping Alex and Maggie lull him to sleep. Seeing her sleeping boy on FaceTime left a pang of homesickness in her heart but she knew Cat sending her to this conference was an opportunity she couldn’t pass up. She was a reporter now. She was here to learn to be a good one as well as network and make some friends who could eventually help her in the future. 

She dressed for the day in a nice black pencil skirt with a crisp white shirt. She wore a gray sweater over the shirt, her peter pan collar showing out of the collar of her sweater. Her hair was pulled back in a nice ponytail, a couple loose strands of her golden hair framing her face. As per usual, her glasses sat on her face and she had her Sunny Danvers smile in place on her lips. 

She picked up her lanyard and ID badge for the conference and smiled at the dinosaur pin Marcus put on the lanyard and the little lightning bolt stickers he put around her name on the badge. Kara scooped up her phone and snapped a picture, quickly posting it to her instagram as she picked up her bag and headed for the elevator.

 

**_@MamaBearDanvers:_** _Even when I have to travel for work, my little badger always makes sure I miss him!_ _#MomBling #PartTimeReporterFullTimeMom #StickersOnMyHeart_

 

A floor below in room 417, James was finishing up assembling his camera after meticulously cleaning his lenses and camera body. He stood up to check himself in the mirror after placing the strap around his neck. He was in black slacks, a baby blue button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbow and of course his ever trusty Canon around his neck. He moved back to the bed, picked up his satchel and snagged his keycard from the bedside table and set off for the conference. 

The American Journalist Conference was set up almost like a comic con for those who worked in the news world. There were a million booths advertising software, cameras, notebooks, and fancy pens. There was a whole slew of booths dedicated to new technology for meteorologists, a row of tables with different types of teleprompters, another advertising interactive green screen technology for traffic reports, and of course there were several boutique looking booths with the latest ‘news anchor’ chic. 

James wandered the large show room aimlessly, smiling to himself as he once again lingered on the edge of the crowds, snapping pictures left and right. He perused some of the camera booths, admiring the overpriced lenses and over complicated camera bodies that were being advertised. He was a fan of the classics. An oldie but a goodie, his father had said when he’d given James his first camera. After all this time James still agreed with the sentiment. 

Had it not been for the world’s need for instant everything, he would still shoot on film, but alas, he had converted to digital along with the rest of the media world. But he still had his trusty film camera tucked away in his satchel for when proper inspiration struck and digital just wouldn’t cut it.

The first speaker of the conference was set to take the stage soon and James moved to get a seat near the front, camera poised in hand to snap any photos he needed. Across the room, Kara was sitting in the front row, reporter pad out and a big eager smile on her face. She was there to learn.

Cat saw potential in her. Cat said she saw  _ herself  _ in Kara and Kara knew exactly how big of a compliment that was. The speaker, a multi-pulitzer award winning war correspondent, took the stage, and Kara was in awe. She spoke of her adventures in active war zones, in towns turned to rubble, in jungles set ablaze. Kara was enraptured. 

Her pen flew across the pages of her notebook. Words like ‘Truth’, ‘Instinct’, ‘Duty to the people’, and ‘Facts’ underlined and written multiple time. To be a reporter was to be a guardian of the truth. It was a reporter’s duty to deliver the facts to the people. It was a reporter’s instinct that found them the stories that needed to be told, that found them the strings they needed to pull on to get to the truth, that found them the pathways to take to find and gather every single fact they could.

Kara was nothing short of inspired. This woman reminded her of Cat. She was a role model. Kara made a mental note to recap the whole speech to Marcus, she wanted her son to learn all the positive values that Kara herself was learning all over again. She wanted her son to be a truth seeker, an honest and a genuinely good man. 

She wanted her son to be just like his father.

The speech ended and Kara, along with the rest of the room, was on their feet to applaud. Kara dropped her notebook into her bag, clapping enthusiastically with a smile that rivaled the sun on her face. The speaker left the stage and the hall began to clear. Kara was stuck near the front and so she waited for more people to flood out of the few doors before attempting to move to the back. 

James had ducked out ahead of the crowd, camera poised against his eye to capture the raw and real reactions of the many journalists flooding from the hall. The shutter of his camera clicked over and over.

The face of an older gentleman who was discreetly dabbing at a tear in the corner of his eye. A group of young men in expensive suits attempting to one up the speaker with their clearly falsified accounts. A few seasoned reporters discussing the points the speaker made. A blonde scribbling in a black leather bound notebook. A man who--

A blonde scribbling in a black leather notebook. A blonde with glasses, a sunshine smile and a small scar between her brows. A blonde with a dinosaur pin on her lanyard and lightning bolt stickers around her name.

Her  _ name _ . 

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_Aly Cat_ ** _ 9/26/16 1:42 PM] Just saw the most INCREDIBLE speaker!! Remind me to tell you and lil badger all about it tonight!! _

 

Kara smiled down at her phone as she sent the text before exchanging it for her black notebook out of her bag. She was so energized. She felt like she could go out there and conquer the world, find hidden truths, dive into the deep end and never need to come up for air. 

Kara Danvers was ready to take on the world headfirst. She stepped out of the hall, flipping through her notes and scribbling a few extra reminders around everything. She felt the jazzed up energy of those around her too. Everyone seemed to be buzzing from the speech. She couldn’t help the little giggle as she looked around the groups of journalists milling about, she was ready for a discussion! To gain more insight, to learn more, to learn  _ everything _ she could. Her eyes scanned the crowd again before she spotted a man by himself with a camera. The second she looked his way, his camera fell out of his hands.

_ Thank god for the strap around his neck _ , she thought. She looked at the camera, admiring the nice quality of it before her eyes moved up his chest. The second she got to his face and saw his deer in headlights expression, hers only mimicked it.

In a flash, her eyes were on his ID badge. That’s when she saw it. 

His  _ name. _

Blue eyes met brown, both of them in shock until something like magnets pulled them together. They each took three identical steps forward until they were close enough to speak. Both were at a loss for words but James managed to sputter first.

“Kara?”

“ _ James _ ...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading!! please comment and let me know what you think and what you want to see!!
> 
> Karolsen fuels me and so does your feedback
> 
> find me on tumblr @cuddlyreyes!


	3. Back When We Had Nothing, We Had Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are made of the same stuff as the stars. Some people are born of the same stars. We call them soulmates.
> 
> When two people are born of the same stars, their souls contain the same atoms, made up of the same stuff. They were created by the universe itself to be together. A prime example of soulmates was James and Kara. The pair of them were closer to one soul rather than two, and together they shared a brightness in them that rivaled that of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTLY: Shoutout to my amazing beta @kasia99, she's also @alexdxmnvers on tumblr so go follow her
> 
> SECONDLY: BIG BIG BIG BIG SHOUTOUT AND THANK YOU to tumblr user @cat-grant (FOLLOW HER) for coming down from the heavens and blessing me with the @karolsens url!! You are incredible!!
> 
> THIRDLY: thank you all so much for the incredible feedback on this fic. It means the world to me and all your comments fuel my love for this au. 
> 
> FOURTHLY: I name all of my chapters after songs,,, I created a bit of a soundtrack for this au, would anyone be interested in me posting that with the next chapter?? Let me know!!
> 
> Let's keep Karolsen alive!

In the dawn of the universe, before there were stars, and galaxies, and planets, there were atoms. Atoms that shook and vibrated, eventually heating up enough to make a spark. This spark triggered a bang, which then triggered cosmic expansion, which then began to form the dawn of the universe as we know it today.

In that first bang, atoms of space dust and star stuff were scattered across every plane of existence, creating the beginnings of swirling galaxies. Fast forward billions and billions of years and we have the dawn of humankind. 

The first law of thermodynamics states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed. Everything in the universe, from the stars, to the planets, to the clothes humans wear to the clouds in the sky, is all made from the same atoms that were present in the time before the big bang.

People are made of the same stuff as the stars. Some people are born of the same stars. We call them soulmates.

When two people are born of the same stars, their souls contain the same atoms, made up of the same stuff. They were created by the universe itself to be together. A prime example of soulmates was James and Kara. The pair of them were closer to one soul rather than two, and together they shared a brightness in them that rivaled that of the sun. 

Newton’s third law states that every reaction has an equal and opposite reaction. So when two star fueled souls like James and Kara collided after years of separation, there was certainly more than a small bang to commemorate the event.

“Kara?”

“James…”

They both stared at one another, years of longing meeting years of memories in the middle like the ocean crashing on the shore. 

“What are you-”

“I didn’t think-”

They both spoke at the same time, identical red blushes creeping up their cheeks to match the look of awe and disbelief. 

To James, Kara looked even more beautiful than the first time he saw her. She was like an angel, a ray of sunshine on a stormy day. She still looked as young and carefree as the day he met her but there was something else there as well… A sense of maturity that had aged her beautifully, created a radiant woman rather than the girl he met on the quad of Metropolis University.

To Kara, James was everything she had been missing. A weight lifted off her chest, a light at the end of the tunnel she felt encompass her so often these days. Marcus was often the bright sun on her cloudy days, but seeing James again, it was a similar feeling she had with her little badger. 

James looked almost the same as he had when she’d left him outside the airport six years ago. His face lacked some of that boyish shape it had had but now he was all sharp angles and a grownup look that Kara thought suited him very nicely.

Both of them opened their mouths to speak again, closing them with shy smiles and small humored noises. 

“You first.” James finally managed to get out, his eyes lighting up when he saw Kara smile and duck her head.

“It’s good to see you. Amazing, actually…” She said, fidgeting with her glasses as she met his eyes once more. Kara was blushing, cheeks turning a bright red and making the starry blue of her eyes pop behind the lenses.

“You too, Kara… Really great…” His voice was awestruck. He couldn’t believe that he was seeing her again. A tightness settled in his chest and he suddenly felt the weight of the ring on his left hand, the metal felt like it scorched him.

They both looked at each other for a moment, brown eyes met blue, blue eyes met brown, and it was like the world around them ceased to exist. Kara’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, a small inaudible gasp leaving her as she gazed upon the man she never stopped loving.

James’s face wasn’t much different, he too looked stupefied by Kara’s presence. They were like two planets orbiting the same star. Though their paths may not cross often, they were always near, always caught in the others gravitational pull.

A loud laugh nearby startled the both of them, causing them to jump a few more inches apart. A friendlier distance. James’s hands flew to his camera to fiddle and Kara’s fingers moved to the arm of her glasses.

Two planets orbiting the same star.

Kara broke the silence this time, chuckling some.”Oh what am I doing? Come here!” she stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. James’s arms squeezed tight across her back, another moment of pure perfection.

“It’s really good to see you, Kara.” He said, giving her a small squeeze.

She returned it, barely resisting the urge to bury her face in his neck. His cologne was still the same. She wished the one shirt of his she still had was still covered in that scent.

“It’s great to see you too, James.” She pulled back, smiling. “I uh, I hear there’s a coffee shop somewhere around here? Do you… do you wanna go and catch up?” Kara asked, taking a step back and gesticulating towards where the crowds of reporters were gathering to go back to perusing the showroom floor or attend another panel.

James nodded, “Yeah, that sounds great, lead the way.” He smiled, starting to walk with her. “So, I can see you’re not Cat Grant’s assistant anymore.” James gently nudged her with his shoulder and Kara laughed, pushing some hair out of her eyes. God she was beautiful.

“Yeah, she promoted me recently. Sent me here for my first big reporter assignment.” She grinned proudly, standing up a little bit taller. Her fingers fiddled with the lanyard. “I take it you’re still at the Planet?” She asked, smiling a bit. That had always been James’ dream when they were in college. He always talked about becoming senior photo editor at a big publication, helping images change the world…

“Yeah,” He nodded, ducking his head with a smile. “Still snapping pictures for Perry White.” James adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, holding open the door of the convention center coffee shop. Kara’s gaze fell to the door and his left hand. There was a gold band on his ring finger. 

James was married. Kara felt her chest constrict and her breath catch in her throat. Of course he was married, this was James Olsen. The most perfect man in existence. Kara was gone, she shouldn’t be surprised that he moved on with his life. She did the same thing. Well… In a way. The past was the past. James was married. Kara had a son.  _ Their son. _ She pushed that thought away, forcing a smile and following him to a table looking out over downtown Star City.

James set his bag in the chair across from her. “Coffee’s on me. I insist.” He smiled, fishing his wallet from his bag.

“That’s sweet of you… I’ll have a--” James cut her off.

“Vanilla latte extra hot with extra whipped cream?” He asked, brow cocked and an easygoing smile on his face. Kara blushed. He remembered her coffee order. Even after all these years. She beamed up at him.

“Yeah… Hasn’t changed,” She chuckled, watching him as he walked to the counter. She was  momentarily lost in her memories, jumping a little when he set her cup in front of her.

“Latte for the lady,” He smiled, sitting across from her. “And for me it’s-” 

Kara cut him off, “Green tea, two honeys, splash of milk.” Her smile was bright, remembering the days she would get their orders from the campus coffee shop in college.

James was shocked, something akin to pure love in his eyes flashing for a moment before he ducked his head to his steaming mug, a low chuckle leaving him. 

“Am I still predictable?”

“No, I just have a great memory.”

Their history hung in the air between them, weighing them both down with words left unsaid and emotions buried under years of suppression. The moment was sliced in half by the loud bells of the main Harry Potter theme coming from her bag.

“Oh fudge… sorry let me just…” Kara quickly fumbled through her bag, cheeks heating up some as the ringtone continued to play. James just smiled, endeared by Kara’s choice of words. She finally found her phone and checked the caller ID.

“I’m so sorry, James, I need to take this, it’s Alex.” She smiled apologetically as he just gave her a little wave to signal it was okay as he sipped his tea. Kara answered with a quick greeting though her face and posture immediately softened when she heard whoever was on the other line.

“Oh baby, hi.” Kara cooed into the phone, Marcus had gotten ahold of his aunt’s cell phone, missing his mom. “Yeah, buddy I miss you too… Presents? Of course I’m going to bring you back something cool.” Kara sipped her latte, a smile with all the love in the world on her face. “Yeah? Well you’ll have to show me all your cool artwork when I get home okay? Momma’s at work now, baby. Yeah. I’ll call you before bedtime okay? I’ll tell you another story to help you sleep.” Another pause, a small chuckle coming from her. “Momma loves you too, pumpkin.”

She hung up, smiling at her phone for a moment before remembering she wasn’t alone. James looked to be in a state of shock, had he heard right? Kara had a kid. A son by the sound of it. His eyes instantly dropped to her left hand. No ring, so she wasn’t married…

Kara noticed James’ shocked expression and she ducked her head a little. “Sorry… I uh, My son gets a little anxious when he goes too long without talking to me. I usually don’t travel for work without him. He’s with Alex right now.” She took a sip of her latte, free hand moving to the dinosaur pin Marcus had placed on her lantern.  _ Oh god please don’t get up and leave right now…  _ She thought.

James forced a smile, trying not to show how affected he was by this news. “Wow, that’s crazy… How old is the little fella?” He asked, sipping his tea to keep from blurting all the questions that were racing through his head.  _ I remember dreaming of having a kid with you.  _ He thought.

“Marcus is six,” She smiled, eyes lighting up. Talking about her son brought out the best in her, her grin was genuine and her eyes flooded with love.  _ Please don’t ask about his dad... _

“Wow, can’t believe you beat me to the kids and picket fence.” He teased, his own smile becoming more genuine. Kara was happy. Truly happy. He could see that, and he was happy for her.  _ Remember when we talked about writing ‘The Olsens’ on our mailbox? _

“Eh, just the kid.” She chuckled. “Still living in a two bedroom apartment where we can barely afford the rent.”  _ SHIT. I said we. _

“We?” James asked, not really thinking. He blushed, wincing a bit. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that. It’s the reporter in me, being nosy.”  _ We? Who the hell is we? _

Kara just smiled, “It’s fine James, we came here to catch up.” She took a sip of her latte. “Mike and I live in the apartment with Marcus.”  _ Please don’t make me talk about Mike. _

“Mike is Marcus’s dad?”  _ That lucky son of a bitch. _

Kara’s eyes widened and she quickly blurted. “Oh god no. I mean… He uh, no. Mike is just my boyfriend.” Her nose scrunched on the last word, she didn’t quite feel like that was the correct word for Mike. He felt like more of a roommate than a boyfriend. “Marcus’s dad isn’t in the picture.” Kara said quietly, her smile turning melancholic.  _ I wish he was in the picture. _

“I’m sorry.” James said, gently laying his hand over hers on the table. Kara glanced down, biting her lip for a moment and giving his hand a gentle squeeze before they parted. “Sandra’s never really been into the idea of kids.”  _ I wanted to have a family with you. _

“Sandra’s your wife?” Kara asked.  _ I hate her already. _

“Yeah. We uh, we got married about 4 years ago. She’s a publicist. You’d like her.” James began to ramble a bit. He didn’t want to talk about Sandra. They were apart more than they were together, and when they were together, they were usually ignoring one another.

“Oh yeah? Well congratulations. I’m uh… I’m glad you’re happy.”  _ I wish I was her. _

“You too.”  _ I wish she was you. _

They sat in an awkward silence then, sipping their coffee and watching one another. It felt like years passed in those few silent moments. James eventually cleared his throat, forcing a smile. 

“So you’re a reporter now… How’s that?” He asked. Work was a safe topic. Not too personal, but friendly enough that there was plenty to talk about. He took another sip of his tea.

“Oh it’s amazing.” She smiled, nodding. “It’s a lot to take on really quickly but Mrs. Grant has been kind of guiding me in slowly. Hopefully she doesn’t shove me into the deep end too soon.”

“Well I’m sure if she shoved you in you’d swim just fine.” James assured, smiling kindly at her. Part of him couldn’t believe this was real. That he was really sitting across from Kara Danvers after so many years without her.

Kara sipped her coffee, her eyes moving over him slowly. This was a dream. She was here, in Star City, in a coffee shop, with James Olsen. Sure the conversation was stunted and things were the slightest bit awkward, but seeing him again, being in the same space, it brought back so many good memories as well as so many memories of nights spent longing for him.

“And you’re still taking great pictures, I see them in the Planet sometimes. Don’t tell Mrs. Grant, she’d kill me if she knew I even looked at another paper.” Kara smiled, nodding to James’ camera in acknowledgement.

He held it up some, chuckling a bit. “Yeah, moving up the ladder a bit. Feels like just yesterday I was still an intern kissing at Lois’s shoes for getting me the job.” His mug was empty and he absently played with the cup, tapping his fingers along the side of it. 

Kara took a long sip of her latte, finishing off the sugary drink and licking the foam from her lips. James watched her tongue dart out to lick away the whipped cream. Kara blushed, clearing her throat some. 

“I uh… I should be getting back to my room soon. Marcus will get anxious if I don’t face time with him…” She said, fiddling with her cup much in the same way James was.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Oh, of course... “ He didn’t want their time together to end. “You’re staying in the convention center hotel right? Can I walk you to your room?” he asked.

Kara smiled at that, picking up her bag and moving to stand. “I’d like that, yeah.” She nodded, fidgeting with her glasses. James got up as well, pulling his bag onto his shoulder and picking up his camera with a wide smile.

“Lead the way.” 

The walk to the hotel was quiet. In the elevator they both stared at the door. James smiled a bit, seeing her press the button for the floor above his. They walked to room 517 and James lingered, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Funny. I’m right below you.” He smiled, not wanting to let her disappear behind her door. 

“I’ll be sure not to bother you when I jump on the bed later tonight then.” Kara joked, drawing a laugh from both of them. James smiled, looking down at the carpet and digging the toe of his shoe into it. He looked up to meet Kara’s eyes again, finding her watching him with a bright, fond smile.

“C’mere.” She opened her arms, and James stepped into them, squeezing her into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his around her hips. James couldn’t help himself and nuzzled gently against her hair, his cheek resting on top of her head. Kara smiled slightly and nuzzled against his collarbone, face hidden in his neck. She inhaled the scent of his cologne before reluctantly pulling back. 

“Coffee in the morning before the panels?” She asked.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He smiled, watching her give him a little wave before ducking into her room. The door shut and James turned. Once back in his room, he slowly loosened his tie, took off his button down shirt and collapsed on his bed.

The first thing he did was grab for his phone. 

On the floor above, Kara changed into her sweats and curled up under her covers, mind racing from the day. The incredible speaker, the rush of being a real reporter… And then James. Her James. Seeing him again brought out something in her that she thought was long since dead.

After a moment she reached for her phone.

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/26/16 6:12 PM] It was incredible seeing you again. _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/26/16 6:12 PM] I still love you. _

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/26/16 6:13 PM] You too!! I’ll see you tomorrow for coffee and tea :^) _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/26/16 6:13 PM] I never stopped loving you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> This is a fic for the people, tell me here in the comments or on tumblr @karolsens what you want to see in this fic!
> 
> I have an outline but I want to include your ideas too!!
> 
> Much love,  
> Ryder


	4. 'Cause You Brought Out The Best Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UNSENT Text to: Kara Danvers 9/27/16 1:03 PM] You look beyond beautiful when you play with your glasses.
> 
> [UNSENT Text to: James Olsen 9/27/16 1:31 PM] You always look so focused when you’re taking pictures. I wish I was as good as you with a camera so you could see what I see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE
> 
> Here's chapter four of this emotional rollercoaster, shoutout to @kasia99 for the amazing beta work!
> 
> Also: the rating on this story is gonna change soonish. 
> 
> I love dropping hints that karolsen is going to bang.  
> (karolsen is going to bang)
> 
> :)

Dreams had a funny way of coming true when one leasts expects them to. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but James couldn’t help but think he and Kara were brought back together by fate. 

He dreamt of her last night. He dreamt of holding her, his lips on hers and her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips. He dreamt of their perfect life. A house in the suburbs, both of them working at the Planet or CatCo. They had a couple kids, a dog, a white picket fence and everyone knew them as the Olsen’s.

When he woke up, he was disappointed it wasn’t to Kara in his arms. He did, however, wake up to a text from her on his phone, inviting him up to come get her for breakfast in an hour. James had a smile on his face through his whole morning routine. 

He showered, brushed his teeth, even flossed before getting dressed. He checked himself over in the mirror several times, baring his teeth to check for anything stuck between them and even brought his hand up to smell his own breath. James dabbed on a bit of cologne and adjusted his tie, smiling at himself in the mirror. He was going to get to see Kara. Spend the day with Kara… 

He placed his hands on the counter, unable to help his wide grin until his pinky touched his wedding band resting on the counter. James’s eyes landed on the little gold band and he swallowed. It never felt like much to him. Just a piece of jewelry that tied him to a woman he saw less than he saw Metropolis Pizza Hut delivery guy. 

But now Kara was back. The ring felt heavy. It was like a chain around his neck, getting tighter and tighter. He wasn’t happy with Sandra. He knew that… It just took seeing the woman he never stopped loving again to remind him of that.

He left the ring on the counter.

James shouldered his bag for the day, camera around his neck and a smile on his face. He took the stairs two at a time up to the fifth floor, heading for the door marked 517. He hesitated once outside, standing up tall and shaking out his hands before raising his fist to knock.

There was a small commotion on the other side of the door and James smiled to himself when he heard Kara shout that she was coming. She pulled open the door and James was floored. She had on a professional beige pencil skirt and a button up white blouse. The top three buttons were undone and her hair hung loose around her shoulders. Her glasses were on the bed along with her bag and she had her phone pressed to her ear. 

Kara gave him a bright smile, pulling him inside and gesturing to her ear that she’d only be a moment. James just smiled and waited for her by the door, watching her move around the room like a beautiful storm. 

“Wow, really?” Kara was grinning, half bending over to get her heel on her foot. “Well I know today you’re going to do great on your spelling test aren’t you, buddy?” She laughed at something Marcus said on the other line, pure adoration on her face. 

As she bent to get her other shoe on, James had to pray to every god he could think of to give him strength as Kara’s partially open top gave him a perfect view right down her blouse. He swallowed hard and politely averted his eyes. Kara continued walking around the room, laughing and happily chatting with her son. 

James smiled as he listened, pretending to fiddle with his own phone. Kara stepped into the bathroom to die her hair up, putting the phone on speaker. Marcus’s voice filled the room.

“Momma! I was playing with auntie Maggie and we was playing soccer and I scored a goal all by myself! Auntie Alex didn’t even help!” he told her, his voice holding the same sunny passion for life as his mother. 

It brought a smile to James’s face, of course any child of Kara’s would be a literal ball of sunshine. Kara buttoned up her shirt in the bathroom, coming back out to gather her things and finish getting ready. Marcus continued to ramble to her and Kara was still grinning. Motherhood suited her, James thought.

She slid her glasses onto her nose, tugging her cardigan on as well. “Well, sweetie it sounds like you’re going to have a really fun day, yeah? Call and tell me all about it later this afternoon okay?” She asked him. 

Marcus giggled from the other line. “Okay momma!! I love you!” He said.

Kara beamed, picking up her bag. “Momma loves you too, baby boy.” She made a kissing sound into the phone. “Mwah!” she said. Marcus echoed the sound before hanging up. Kara slid her phone into her bag before looking to James. “Sorry about that! I got a little distracted talking to Marcus, wasn’t ready on time.” She fidgeted with her glasses and James just smiled.

“Nothing to worry about, Kara. Ready to go?” He asked, opening her hotel room door to lead her into the hall. They walked side by side to the elevator and James broke the silence that had settled. “Marcus sounds like a cute kid… What’s he like?”

Kara glanced at him, hitting the down button. She smiled brightly. “Oh god, he’s perfect.” She gushed, “The sweetest little boy on earth. He’s a huge Harry Potter fan, die hard Hufflepuff.” She explained, stepping into the elevator when the doors opened.

James laughed, “Well at least he has good house tastes.” He teased, nudging Kara some. “Bet you were devastated he wasn’t a Gryffindor, huh?”

“I will admit, it did wound my pride when he didn’t pick out a red scarf.” Kara smiled. “He’s a good kid. The best kid.”

“Sounds like it. Being a mom fits you,” He told her, his voice turning a bit sad and his eyes shining with longing. “You look happy, Kara.”

“I am, well, I try to be. I have my sister and her girlfriend and my son. I have a great job. I have Cat and her son. I’m taken care of for the most part.” Kara’s own smile was melancholic. James noticed she didn’t mention Mike The Boyfriend when listing things to keep her happy. He ignored the way his stomach did happy little flips at that. They walked into the lobby, heading for the restaurant attached to the hotel.

They got a table and sat down, glancing at the menu’s in companionable silence. Kara set her menu down and watched James for a moment. Her gaze drifted to his left hand and she felt her heart skip over a few beats when she noticed he wasn’t wearing his ring. She didn’t want to pry, but she couldn't help the small satisfied smile she felt tugging on the corner of her lips.

“I hope you’re happy too, James.” She said, eyes full of honest sincerity and fondness. James met her gaze, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t happy. He wanted to shout that from the rooftops, free himself from the rut he felt himself trapped in… But he didn’t want to dump that onto Kara.

“I’m… I’m working on that,” He said, his smile sad but he nodded to her. “I’m happy right now, I mean… Breakfast with a beautiful woman and old friend in one? I’m a lucky guy.” He raised his glass of water to her with a small smile. Kara felt her cheeks heating up and she ducked behind her menu to hide her wide smile. When she spoke again it was a quiet whisper, almost to herself.

“I’m lucky too.”

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/27/16 1:03 PM] You look beyond beautiful when you play with your glasses. _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/27/16 1:31 PM] You always look so focused when you’re taking pictures. I wish I was as good as you with a camera so you could see what I see. _

 

The rest of the morning followed in a similar pattern. Kara and James fell into a familiar banter, sitting next to one another at panels, and ribbing each other for small things  _ (“You’re going to break your pen if you keep writing that fast, Kara.” “You just spent ten minutes taking pictures of a dog you saw out the window, James.”).  _

For them, it was a bit of a paradox. It felt like no time had passed, yet simultaneously they were massively different people. Kara didn’t have the same youthful puppy dog expression, instead she evolved into a beautiful woman whose contagious and youthful optimism about the entire world left a seemingly permanent smile on James’s face. 

James too, had changed. His boyish charm was still obvious to Kara, but his overall demeanor was much more grown up than the boy she knew in college. It didn’t make her love him any less however. The pair of them had grown and changed, adapted to the worlds they were left in after they were separated, but their love never suffered. It was still there, burning like a candle in a dark room. 

Kara felt like a kid in a candy shop at the conference, her little black notebook was quickly filling up with everything she was learning. James’s camera was quickly filling up with pictures of her, head bent and a bright smile on her face as she scribbled.

By mid afternoon they were sat at a reporter’s roundtable event where different reporters from all over the country sat with industry pros and pulitzer winners. Kara and James found themselves  at a table composed of mostly middle aged white news anchors. James and Kara were both more than a little uncomfortable.

The first half of the event went off without a hitch, Kara mostly staying quiet and just absorbing everything she could and James commenting every once in awhile to add to the discussion. They took a five minute break halfway through and when they were coming back, Kara and James heard it.

“I didn’t realize they let interns come to these events.”

It was one of the old anchormen. He was dragging his eyes over Kara as if appraising a piece of meat. Kara tensed and James shot a glare his way. 

“Don’t listen to him, Kar.” James whispered, a hand moving to rest on her lower back. His gentle touch helped relax Kara and she let out a long sigh. 

“It’s fine. I’m used to it. If he’s going to be a misogynistic… jerk guy… then I won’t let it get to me.” She decided, tilting her chin up determinedly as she sat back down at the table. James couldn’t help but smile at her stubborn optimism as he sat back beside her, idly fiddling with some settings on his camera as the Suits meandered back over.

One of them held his coffee cup as he sat back down, staring at Kara predatorily before he spoke.

“Well I think instead of interrupting the whole discussion, next time we just send the intern to get it.” He grinned and the other men at the table laughed. Kara’s jaw dropped and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. It was one thing to say those types of things behind her back, but to her face… Before Kara could get a response out, another man added his response.

“Yeah, honey, I like my coffee black with two sugars.” He sat down beside the other man and Kara felt all the air leave her lungs.

“Cream and one sugar in mine, ponytail.” Another man added. Tears pricked at Kara’s eyes and James’s eyes were alight with rage.

Kara didn’t want to let these lowlifes see her cry. She wouldn’t allow them the satisfaction. She scooped all of her things in her bag and rose from the table, quickly escaping the laughter at her back.

“Guess she’s running off to get our orders now.” the first man said. James snapped.

“You bastards.” He stood up, glaring daggers at each one of them. “You realize you just insulted one of the brightest reporters at CatCo, right? Kara Danvers is ten times the reporter, no, she’s ten times the  _ person _ any of you fuckers are.” James grabbed his bag and camera, turning to race after the blonde.

Kara was pacing in the hall, quickly wiping under her eyes when she saw James. He rushed over, gently placing his hands on her shoulders to have her stop in front of him.

“Hey, hey, Kara, look at me,” He said, gently putting a finger under her chin to make her meet his eyes.

“You, Kara Danvers, are one of the most incredible people I have ever met and one of the smartest reporters I have had the pleasure of meeting.”

“But I haven’t written anything yet…” She whispered, her voice breaking slightly. James felt his heart crack at the sound.

“Regardless. You care so much, Kara. You care so much about doing a good job, telling a good story, telling the  _ truth _ …” He cupped her cheek to brush away a tear that escaped and tried to hide the way his heartbeat sped up when she nuzzled against his palm. Her cheeks were pink and her makeup was a little smudged but he never thought she looked more beautiful. “You are ten times the journalist than all of those assholes in suits combined. I know every story you write will be better than anything those idiots could ever dream of. Don’t give up because of those bastard’s dumb comments, okay?”

Kara gave a small nod and sniffled, giving him a small smile as she brought her hands up to wipe under her eyes. She looked down at her feet and shook her hands out, trying to compose herself again. 

“They just… God they made me so  _ angry.” _ she confessed, glaring back towards the hall with all the tables. James nodded and squeezed her shoulders again. 

“You have every right to be angry with them, hell, if I were you I would have dumped their coffee right in the laps.” James smiled when Kara barked out a small chuckle, glad he could help lift her spirits. “How about we go grab some greasy street food? I saw a food truck park down the block.”

Kara smiled, eyes lighting up some. “You know how to woo a girl, James Olsen,” she took his arm and they set off for the exit but after a few steps, Kara stopped them. She turned and stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly. She buried her face in his neck and his arms wrapped securely around her middle, his nose nuzzing against her hair. They stayed in that embrace for a long moment, just enjoying the closeness and the feeling of their hearts beating as one.

When they finally broke apart, Kara left a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, James…”

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/27/16 7:26 PM] You kissed my cheek and I think my heart stopped. _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/27/16 7:33 PM]  I love you, I love you, I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to leave comments to fuel my fire!
> 
> also come see me in my trash heap on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> if ur reading this i love u  
> -Ryder


	5. Like Real People Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UNSENT Text to: Kara Danvers 9/28/16 3:06 PM] I don’t think I can watch you leave me again tomorrow.
> 
> [UNSENT Text to: James Olsen 9/28/16 3:14 PM] I don’t know if I can survive walking away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, spoiling you guys with another chapter so soon...
> 
> Well i was on a 4 hour flight from NYC to Austin so I got a little writing done.
> 
> Shoutout to jet blue for inflight wifi (pls sponsor me im a poor college student)
> 
> ANYWAY! Thank u @kasia99 for beta reading and ENJOY

Dreams had a funny way of coming true when one leasts expects them to. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but Kara couldn’t help but think she and James were brought back together by fate. 

She dreamt of him last night. She dreamt of him holding her, his lips on hers and her hands on his shoulders, his hands on her hips. She dreamt of their perfect life. A house in the suburbs, both of them working at the Planet or CatCo. Marcus had a mother and a father, they played quidditch in the backyard and had barbecues with Alex, Maggie, Cat, Carter and Winn. They were a big happy family and Kara was in love.

Upon waking up, Kara felt a stab of disappointment when she found herself curled around a pillow rather than snuggled into James’s chest. She was wearing the shirt he gave her in college. It was stretched from when she wore it during her pregnancy with Marcus and the color had faded over the years, but it was still his. It was the closest she could get to him wrapping around her at night.

Kara sighed and ran a hand through her hair, hauling herself out of bed to begin the day. It was the last day of the conference and Kara felt like there was a massive weight settled onto her chest. Tomorrow she would be back on a plane to National City and he on a plane to Metropolis. It was bitter sweet, Kara was beyond excited to return to her son, but the thought of yet again leaving James behind… It broke her heart. 

Kara dragged herself into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, half of it flattened by her pillow and she had dried drool on the side of her mouth. 

“What are you doing, Danvers?” she mumbled to her reflection, turning on the sink and splashing some water on her face. When she met her own eyes in the mirror once more she frowned, letting out a long sigh.

“He’s married, you idiot.” She grumbled, starting her morning routine. She played a game with the voice in her head, playing ‘I love him, I love him not’ in a vicious cycle as she brushed her teeth. She was so engrossed in her mental gymnastics she nearly missed her morning phone call from Marcus. 

Kara vaulted herself over the bed, scrambling to grab her phone before it went to voicemail. She answered quickly, sounding almost out of breath. 

“Hello?” She asked.

“Momma?” Marcus’s voice game through the other line and Kara felt her whole body relax and a smile spread onto her face.

“Hey, little badger, how did you sleep, buddy?” She asked, sitting up to slowly go about getting ready as she talked to her son. He was the center her world but that didn’t mean she could let the rest of her world stop spinning.

“I slept good, Momma!” He told her, giggling. She could hear Maggie and Alex in the background and it sounded like Marcus was eating breakfast. 

“Yeah? I'm glad, baby,” she smiled, putting him on speaker while she applied her light makeup for the day. There was a big party that night for all the journalists and she’d come back before that to get herself ready. She picked up her phone, laughing at a story Marcus was telling about his dream he had (he had been a dinosaur rider and his velociraptor ate all of his socks).

She walked to her closet and picked out the nice dress she brought for the party, hanging it on the outside of the door. It was green, essentially backless but still modest enough for this type of event. Kara didn't mind appreciative stares, but tonight she only wanted one pair of eyes on her.

“Momma are you still there?” Marcus asked, Kara didn't realize she had gotten distracted. She picked up her phone, putting it to her ear as she got dressed in a white button down with black dress pants and a gray sweater.

“Momma’s here, badger, sorry.” She apologized, sliding her glasses onto her nose. “Are you going to have a fun day with aunt Alex and aunt Maggie?”

“Yeah! We’re going to the park and then we’re gonna get big ice cream sundaes.” He dropped his voice to a whisper. “But don't tell Auntie Alex… I told her I wasn't gonna tell you!”

Kara chuckled. “Oh did she? Well I'm going to have to give Auntie Alex a talking to, huh? Little badger never hides anything from mama bear, right?”

“Right!” He said. Kara could practically hear his grin through the phone. “I love you, Momma!” 

Kara smiled brightly, her heart overflowing with all the love she had for her little boy.

“I love you too, little Badger. Have fun today, okay?”

“Okay Momma! Bye!” He hung up after Kara said her goodbye and she smiled down at her phone. Her background was a picture of her and Marcus at the park, they were sitting in the grass and Marcus was in her lap, their noses touching and both of them with giant smiles on their faces. Kara was so thankful Alex had thought to have her camera at the ready.

The blonde walked to the bathroom, humming to herself as she started brushing through her hair. Her phone buzzed on the counter and she tapped the home button to see the notification. It was a text from Mike.

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_Kara_ ** _ 9/28/16 8:11 AM] [PICTURE MESSAGE: Mike in his boxers, obviously hard] Thinking of you, gorgeous ;) _

Kara sighed, rolling her eyes. Alas, this was the most common text she got from Mike. Sure, in the beginning it had been nice, to know someone still found her desirable despite the fact that she had a kid. But now, four years in, it was beyond obnoxious. 

She clicked open the text, reading over again before just shaking her head and locking her phone.

 

_ √ Read: 8:11 AM _

 

Kara finished getting ready, doing in a half up hairstyle and adjusting her collar to make sure it wasn’t caught in the neck of her sweater. She picked up her bag and looped her ID lanyard around her neck before heading for the stairs to go grab James for breakfast.

Upon arriving at room 417, she raised a fist, knocking against the wood. James called from the other side and Kara smiled, fiddling with her glasses. When the door swung open, she was not prepared for the sight she was met with. 

James, his pants unbuttoned to show the top of his boxers, his button up half tucked in and completely unbuttoned. Kara’s jaw hit the floor, her eyes moving over him slowly. She admired every one of his defined abs before her bottom lip moved between her teeth as her gaze moved over his chest.

“Kara?” He asked, a small smirk on his face at the obvious reaction Kara had to him. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t an ego boost to know that she still found him attractive.

Kara stammered a few seconds longer before managing to get words out. “Good morning!” she squeaked, her eyes snapping to his face as her cheeks turned bright red. James just chuckled, opening the door more to let her into his room. Kara ducked around her, eyes dropping to the floor and her fingers moving up to fidget with her glasses. 

“I’ll be just a second,” he promised, ducking into the bathroom to finish dressing himself. Kara let out a deep sigh when he was behind the bathroom door, fanning her face to dry and dispel some of the crimson that had stuck to her cheeks. God he was beautiful.

James came back out of the bathroom and Kara smiled slightly, having gotten somewhat of a grip on herself. He returned her smile as he rolled up his sleeves, grabbing his camera bag and lanyard. 

“Breakfast?” He asked, brow cocked.

Kara grinned, “How do you feel about sticky buns?”

Their breakfast went smoothly, the pair laughing and joking together over plates of sticky buns and eggs, a latte for Kara and tea for James. The awkwardness of the morning was gone, yet Kara couldn’t help herself when she caught her eyes lingering on how tight James’s button down was around his chest and biceps.

The rest of the day followed in a similar pattern, they attended a few panels and speeches, sitting close enough to be touching at the hip. During one particularly boring speech, James yawned and rested his arm across the back of Kara’s chair. She still couldn’t figure out if that was on purpose or not, but she wasn’t going to complain.

Eventually they had to part to go get dressed for the party that evening, the pair sharing a tight hug in the elevator before James got off on the fourth floor. 

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/28/16 3:06 PM] I don’t think I can watch you leave me again tomorrow. _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/28/16 3:14 PM]  I don’t know if I can survive walking away again. _

 

Kara took her time getting ready, her makeup was a light smokey eye, the color making the blue in her eyes sparkle like stars. Her lips were painted pink and her cheeks had a blush to match. Her hair once again was twisted up into an elegant bun and her glasses sat on her nose. But instead of her usual outfits made of pencil skirts and cardigans, she wore an emerald green number with spaghetti straps with a plunging back that was held together by the smallest of ribbons across her shoulder blades. 

Kara was never one to brag, but in this dress, she knew she looked good. She stepped into black heels and picked up a matching clutch purse, dropping her room key, ID and credit card and phone inside, she was ready to go.

Upon Kara’s arrival, the party was already in full swing. There was a band playing in the corner, a large open bar and a table of appetizers and hors d’oeuvres off to one side. But Kara wasn’t interested in any of that. 

As she entered the room, the sea of men and women in dark suits and black dresses parted like the red sea, a hundred pairs of eyes on her. She felt her cheeks heat up at the attention but her eyes sought out one person.

James was in a navy blue suit, crisp white shirt tucked into his pants with a matching tie. He was stood off to the side, nursing a glass of whiskey when he spotted her. Well, he spotted her back first. The column of her spine was unbroken save for a few thin lines across her shoulders, the muscles under her skin rippled when she moved and when she turned her head, he got an eyeful of a jawline that could cut a diamond. 

When his eyes met hers, his glass nearly slipped out of his hand. He caught it at the last second but he knew as she walked towards him, he was a dead man and Kara Danvers would be the death of him.

“Wow… Kara… I…” James stammered, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he looked her up and down. “You’re gorgeous…” His voice was full of awe, amazed that such an angel like her could even exist among mere mortals. 

Kara smiled shyly at his compliments. His praise was the only one she wanted and yet it still stirred butterflies in her stomach. “Thank you James… You look very handsome as well,” she said, biting her lip as she dragged her starry eyes up and down. His suit fit him like a glove and Kara was very appreciative of the fine tailoring. 

James cleared his throat and Kara blushed, grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray. She sipped it. James sipped his whiskey. They stood in silence for a few moments before James finally worked up the courage to speak. He felt like a teenager at the school dance trying to ask out the head cheerleader.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked, setting down his empty glass on a table. 

Kara flushed, “Is there a dance floor?”

“No. But there’s a band.” He grinned with a small challenge, offering his hand to her. Kara raised a brow, weighing the options for a moment before grinning. She downed her champagne and set the glass down before taking his hand.

The pair weaved through the small crowds of mingling journalists, stopping a ways in front of the stage. James held one of her hands, the other settling on her lower back while Kara’s hand settled on his chest. They began to sway along to the music and the world around them disappeared. It was just them, the sweet sounds of the music and their feeling of their hands clasped together. Their eyes never parted, the songs changed, their tempo shifted, but never once, did they lose each other’s eyes. 

Two hearts beat as one, two souls intertwined, Kara and James were two halves of a whole.

Songs came and went and eventually, Kara had to look away, turn her head to yawn into her own shoulder. James smiled fondly, loving the adorable way Kara’s nose scrunched and her eyes fluttered back open after the fact.

“Getting sleepy, Ms. Danvers?” He asked, their noses only a hair’s breadth away from brushing one another. They were idly swaying side to side, most of the other journalists had left the party, leaving just them and a few other stragglers who stayed until the bar would be closing. 

Kara nodded her head, the tips of their noses brushing with the action. “A bit… Walk me to my room?” she asked, not wanting the night to end. She didn’t want to have to face the reality that tomorrow they’d be boarding separate planes to cities across the country from one another. 

James nodded and offered his arm, she happily took it to follow him out of the ballroom, leaning into him heavily as they slowly meandered through the hallways. 

Both of them felt the weight of the coming day on their hearts, James felt the weight on his left ring finger and Kara felt the weight low in her stomach, reminding her of the early days of morning sickness. They entered the elevator and Kara’s hand slid down James’s arm until their fingers laced together. Without speaking they held onto each other for dear life and when the doors opened to the 5th floor, Kara’s breath caught in her throat. 

They stepped out together, stopping in front of room 517.

Kara didn’t even begin to look for the keycard, instead just staring at the numbers engraved on the wood. James reached up with his free hand, gently cupping her cheek and turning her to look at him. Her starry eyes were ablaze with an ocean storm, tears welling up like waves poised to crash against the cliffs. Even when her heart was breaking, she was beautiful.

“Kara…” he whispered, his own warm brown eyes lit up with the shine of tears threatening to spill. He was usually an unshakable mountain, strong in even the worst of times. But at the possibility of losing Kara for a second time? He crumbled like he was made of sand.

Kara couldn’t take it. 

She stood on her toes, cupping his cheeks as she firmly planted her lips on his. He immediately reciprocated, his arms wrapping tightly around her hips and practically lifting her off the ground.

Everything, in this moment, was right in the world. They saw fireworks, shooting stars, volcanic eruptions. They heard the rush of blood in their ears, the cheering of their own inner thoughts and the pounding of their two hearts as one. They felt the warmth of each other under their palms, the intoxicating bliss that came from their connected lips and they tasted what the classical poets called the nectar of the gods.

When they broke apart for air, they only pulled away enough to allow the smallest fraction of space between them.

An ocean storm met a mountain side at dawn and everything clicked.

“Do you want to come in?” Kara whispered. 

James just kissed her once more, picking her up enough for her to wrap her legs around him while she fished her key out. The door swung open and James carried her across the threshold.

“I would  _ love  _ to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGAR BUT CMON....  
> you guys secretly love them dont you??
> 
> The next chapter is all smut though!! Be prepared for a rating upgrade!
> 
> As usual, come find me at @karolsens on tumblr!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting,  
> -Ryder


	6. If Love Is Pain, Let's Hurt Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For centuries, great poets, great artists, great musicians, all have tried to capture the essence of passion and love. They've personified it, painted what it's meant to look like, written symphonies to explain it, but none of it compares to what happens when two halves of a whole come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY HOWDY
> 
> you may have noticed a rating change on this fic :))))
> 
> thats because this chapter is smutty! Sorry for the short update, originally this chapter was much longer but I chopped it in half. You should see chapter 7 in the next couple days!
> 
> Also: I have an outline for this fic but I also want to know what you guys want to see!! Leave me a comment and I'll write it into the fic!
> 
> As usual, Thanks for reading!!

For centuries, great poets, great artists, great musicians, all have tried to capture the essence of passion and love. They've personified it, painted what it's meant to look like, written symphonies to explain it, but none of it compares to what happens when two halves of a whole come together.

James and Kara stumbled into her hotel room, her shoes were dropped by the door along with her clutch and James’s blazer was pushed off his shoulders by impatient hands. Kara unwrapped her legs from his hips, lowering herself back to the ground so she could grab at the front of his shirt to tug at the buttons. 

His hands tangled in her hair, gently prying it from the elegant bun. The golden curls fell around her shoulders and James pried his mouth away from hers just enough to speak.

“You’re so beautiful…” He whispered, his forehead pressed to hers. Kara’s hands managed to get his shirt open, her hands skating down his chest. Her eyes met him, icy blues alight with a million stars. He kissed her again, pouring every ounce of longing and desperation into it. Kara responded in kind, her right hand resting over his heart as she pressed herself closer.

“I missed you so much,” Kara whispered, pulling back to push his shirt off his shoulder, they met each other’s eyes and time seemed to stop. The clock on the bedside table stopped ticking, the world stopped spinning, brown met blue and blue met brown and a second big bang occurred. 

There was a moment, suspended in time. Her hands were on his chest, his arm was wrapped around her and he had one hand buried in blonde curls. Kara opened her mouth to speak and the dam broke. 

James surged forward, drawing her tightly against him as his lips found hers once more. The hand on her back moved to the zipper of her dress, drawing it down as fast as he was able to without shredding the garment. His fingers brushed along her overheated skin yet a shiver slid down her spine, making her let out a needy gasp.

Kara was not satisfied with being an observer to their encounter and her hands quickly caught up with her brain. As James stripped her down to her bra and panties, she unbuckled his belt and got his pants unbuttoned before shoving them down his hips. The pair shuffled back towards the bed, both unwilling to part long enough to properly reach it. Kara’s knees hit the edge and she sat down, her nails gently raking down James’s stomach. 

The low moan he released made her shiver, her panties becoming even more uncomfortably drenched. His hands cupped her cheek, gently tilting her face up to look at him. Her own unbridled lust was mirrored right back on his face and she chewed her bottom lip for a moment before drawing her hands away from him. She unhooked her own bra, slowly drawing the straps down her arms as she laid back on the mattress, tossing the garment aside.

“Kara…” James whispered, his voice low and husky and so full of awe. Kara felt a deep red flush move from her cheeks down her bare chest. She batted her lashes at him, smiling when he quickly crawled over her to press their lips together.

The heat of his body against her breasts made Kara moan into their kiss, her nails raking down his back and reaching for the hem of his boxers. She nudged them down his hips, grinning when he got the hint and pulled back enough to kick them off. James’s hands moved to her hips and slid her panties down her legs, tossing them aside carelessly.

He looked down at her body, his jaw dropping in a look of pure unadulterated lust. Kara blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze before his warm hands gently slid down her body to her thighs, squeezing gently before he tugged her ass to the edge of the bed.

“James,” Kara moaned softly, reaching to try and pull him closer. He just grinned and sank to his knees, his lips slowly beginning to kiss from her ankle to her hip. He dreamt of this for 6 years, dreamt of having her in his arms again, his lips on her skin, and her moans in his ears. 

For him, this was heaven. 

Kara closed her eyes, giving herself into the pleasure she felt as soon as his tongue met her clit. Her back arched off the mattress, a low moan leaving her. She felt like James was worshipping her, his mouth was soft against her, his tongue ravishing her and dragging her up the precipice of pleasure faster than she could imagine. 

God, she had fantasized about this moment for 6 years. Her hands moved down to hold his head against her, her hips jerking up against him when she felt two of his fingers slide into her. Kara assumed this is what nirvana must feel like, pure bliss, her heart pounding against her ribcage and the man she loved worshipping her between her legs.

“James…” She moaned, her voice cracking over his name as she slipped closer and closer to tumbling over the edge of perfect oblivion. James was only spurred on by the utterly wrecked state of his lover’s voice. His lips closed around her clit, sucking gently as his fingers sped up, hunting for that allusive spot inside her. 

Kara was warm and wet against his tongue and fingers, she tasted like the sweetest dessert and the satisfaction of getting to ravish her after six years was going to his head and down to his cock. He was hard and heavy against his stomach, the little mewls and whimpers Kara was letting out with every thrust making him ache with pleasure. James moved his free hand down to wrap his hand around his length, stroking in time with the thrusting of his fingers into Kara's wet heat.

He moaned against her clit and it was like the sound flipped a switch. Kara gasped, her back arching off the mattress and her whole body tending for a frozen moment before she screamed his name as she came.

“James!” Kara cried, her nails digging into the back of his neck while her other hand had a fist full of the sheets. Her hips jerked in quick little pulses and James’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he felt the flood of her release and tasted it on his tongue. 

His lips moved to her hips, tracing his way up her body with gentle caresses from his tongue and small nips of his teeth. Once he was close enough, Kara’s legs wound around his hips, yanking James down on top of her. He let out a small grunt and Kara giggled, her face adorably flushed and her hair sticking to her forehead. James raised a hand to brush the hair away, smiling adoringly down at her.

“You're… god, Kara, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.” He whispered, the passion slowly building back up into an all consuming inferno. His large hands moved down her shoulders, over her chest, stopping on her waist. Kara's nails gently raked down his back. 

“James,” Kara whispered, her voice shaking in awe. She had him in her arms, his lips on hers and his hands on her skin, it was beyond a dream. Her hips twitched up and she let out an involuntary moan, feeling his length against her hip. She licked her lips, her bottom one catching between her teeth.

“I want this,” she whispered, looking into his eyes as she reached a hand between them to stroke him. “I've wanted this for so long…” her voice was thick with emotion, her heartbeat picking up as her hand worked him over. He moaned, dropping his head to his shoulder, pressing needy little kisses against her throat.

“I want this too, Kara… I want  _ you. _ ” His voice had dropped to a low growl, his hips pressing into hers so she could feel exactly how much he wanted her. The blonde groaned and drew her hand away from his cock, looking up into his eyes.

“You have me,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around him. James slowly pushed into her, swallowing her pleasured gasp into a kiss. Their bodies began to move together, James rocking in and out of her at a slow pace. She was tight and hot and oh so wet and it was driving him wild. 

They moved together in a perfect rhythm, hands roaming each others bodies and foreheads pressed tightly together. Blue eyes met brown and Kara was grinning. She giggled on a particularly deep moan and James felt himself fall even more in love with her. Her little moans whispered into his neck or against his lips sent a shiver down his spine and he jerked forward.

Kara was on cloud nine, the warmth of James’s muscular back under her palms, the press of his body on top of hers and the delicious stretch of him inside her was to die for. She was quickly racing towards orgasm and she let out a delighted whimper. James’s hips stuttered before his pace picked up and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I’m close, Kara…” he whispered, grunting softly as he slid a hand down between them to rub her clit. Kara gasped and arched her back, pressing her hips down into him to feel his thrusts even deeper.

“James, I’m going to-- Ah!” Kara screamed in pleasure as she tipped over that edge. She grabbed at him to ground herself and felt his fingers lace with hers. James tipped over right behind her, moaning into her neck as he spilled inside of her. Their hands squeezed each other as they both felt the pure bliss of being together once more.

They saw fireworks, volcanic eruptions, the beginnings of the universe. They felt their hearts beat as one and they knew there was no going back from this. James rolled off of her, both of them whining when they separated.

James hugged Kara close, shifting them to spoon so he could keep Kara tight against him. Their fingers were laced, hands resting over Kara's stomach. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and Kara felt a surge of pure love hit her right in the chest. 

The words bubbled up before Kara could stop them. 

“I love you.”

The room was too silent then. James went quiet, he still held onto her but he was still, his breathing seeming to have stopped. Kara's mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion and she started to move to get up before he gripped her tighter again.

“Kara.” He said. She stopped. He pulled her back against his chest, gently rolling her to look at him. Their eyes met and all she was complete adoration.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me on tumblr @karolsens and tell me how much you love these very in love nerds
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Ryder


	7. Come Back and Haunt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, some say, is an all encompassing ocean, capsizing any boats and drowning any sailor lucky enough to be caught in its waves. Lucky couples could cling to each other, finding a substitute for oxygen in kisses and wandering hands, enjoying the bliss that came with giving yourself over to the ocean. 
> 
> James and Kara were once upon a time a strong ship in an unforgiving sea. Then time and distance took hold. James became the waves, and Kara, the shore.

Love, some say, is an all encompassing ocean, capsizing any boats and drowning any sailor lucky enough to be caught in its waves. Lucky couples could cling to each other, finding a substitute for oxygen in kisses and wandering hands, enjoying the bliss that came with giving yourself over to the ocean. 

James and Kara were once upon a time a strong ship in an unforgiving sea. Then time and distance took hold. James became the waves, and Kara, the shore.

Kara and James ignored the pull of sleep on that last night in Star City. Instead they chose to live in the bliss they found in each others touch and share secrets and whispered dreams while wrapped up in the crisp hotel sheets. Time, for them, didn’t exist. Star City didn’t exist. Metropolis, National City, Mike, Sandra, CatCo and The Planet didn’t exist. They were in their own little world, their own island in an endless sea.

“God, Kara…” James whispered, his voice soft with a reverence usually reserved for statues of angels or the world’s great monuments, “I missed you so much.”

Kara smiled, laying on her side to face him. The pair of them were laid close together, shins touching and their noses bumping with every small movement. Kara’s wild curls tumbled over the pillow and James’s dark skin was a beautiful contrast against the hotels stark white sheets.

“I missed you too,” she whispered softly, her voice scratchy from cries of pleasure and slow from forgoing sleep. “I still can’t believe you’re here… That this is even real.” Kara let out an adorable giggle and James couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her, one hand cupping the back of her neck as her hands found a home on his chest. Her palm rested over his heart the steady beating she felt beneath his skin brought a smile to her face. 

They separated after a few long moments and Kara slowly let her eyes flutter open. 

“I love you,” she whispered. James watched her in awe. The early morning sunlight was just beginning to peek through the gray clouds and the light shone directly on the blonde. Her icy eyes lit up like stars and he felt his heart rate pick up.

“I love you too.” James said softly, his face alight with a grin. His eyes traveled down her body, the sheet was hiked up to cover her from chest to mid thigh, but her legs were curled at the bottom of the bed. She was so warm and so real and she lit a fire inside him he thought had long since died out.

“Come to Metropolis with me.” He said, brown eyes snapping to meet blue. Kara looked startled for a moment, the mention of his home city popping a small hole in the bubble they were living in for the night. 

“What?” she whispered.

“Come to Metropolis with me.” He repeated. “I can’t let you go again, Kara. I… Tonight made me realize how empty everything has been without you. I never stopped loving you and now…” He wrapped his arms around her hips to pull her closer, pressing his forehead to hers. “I want this,” he made a gesture between them. “Every morning for the rest of my life..”

“James, I…” She began, looking apprehensive yet curious of the offer. He cut her off with a kiss that she eagerly melted into.

“Or not Metropolis. We can go somewhere else. Anywhere you want. Say the word and I’ll get us on the next plane. Or we could even stay right here,” He rolled them so Kara was under him, his lips pressing all over her face. He relished in the beautiful sound of her giggles and the feeling of her hands playfully batting at his shoulders. “We can stay right here, right in this bed…”

Kara melted under his kisses, her hands on his shoulders and a large grin on her face. She was slipping into the perfect fantasy he was weaving, they would get a car, run off, just the two of them. Start new lives in a small town with a picket fence and a couple simple 9-5’s. It’s what she dreamed of in college, living with James, being happy with James, starting a family with James…

The moment that thought popped into her head, the bubble around them burst. The sounds of the Harry Potter theme filled the room, popping the bubble and sending Kara scrambling out of bed. The sheet was loosely wrapped around her as she frantically searched for her phone in the sea of discarded clothing from the night before. 

She found her clutch and grabbed her phone, quickly answering it. Marcus was on the other line but instead of Kara’s face melting into a relaxed and loving smile, she looked more like a deer in headlights, filled with terror.

“Momma?” Marcus asked when his mother didn’t immediately greet him. Kara held the phone to her ear with one hand, the other holding up the sheet around her chest.

“I’m here, baby, sorry. Momma’s still sleepy.” She lied, her voice tight and nervous, sounding more like a child about to be scolded rather than a mother. 

James watched the exchange. Kara’s warmth left the bed with her hasty exit and as he watched her entire demeanor change, he could feel every ounce of warmth in the entire hotel suite begin to slip away. His eyes lingered on her back, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. Kara was starting to gather up their scattered clothes from the ground and rejection stabbed him in the heart. He heard her saying goodbye to her son and when their eyes met once again, the knife was twisted.

“Kara… We can still...” He tried but she held up a hand to stop him.

“James, I can’t... I-I have a son waiting for me at home. I can’t go running off…” Her voice was incredibly pained and James heard it. 

“But I could…” James tried again. Kara looked on the verge of tears.

“James, I have a son and a boyfriend.” She said, the realization hit her like a truck. “Oh my god… I have a boyfriend… James, you have a wife!” Kara yelled, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. “Oh my god… I cheated on Mike… You cheated on… on whatever her name is!”

“Kara it doesn’t matter, I love you!” His voice was determined, he rose from the bed, quickly walking over to her. “I love  _ you,  _ Kara Danvers. I have always and will always love you.”

A few tears spilled over, clouding her starry eyes and turning them into a hurricane. “I love you too, James… But we… We can’t do this… I have to go home. So do you.”

James and Kara were once lovers on a boat, surviving the endless stormy seas love threw at them. Now they knew who they really were.

James was the ocean and Kara the sandy shore. They crashed against one another in endless cycles but Kara was tethered by her boy, her whole world, and James was always dragged out by the tide. The gold wedding band still sitting on his bathroom counter acting like the moon. James crashed into Kara, the waves breaking and dissolving to foam as they desperately clung to wet sand.

It felt all too fast that the tide rushed back out, leaving the smell of salt clinging to the sand and small stones dragged out into deeper waters.

James and Kara pried themselves away from one another to pack their things and prepare for their day of travel once more. 

They shared a cab to the airport, their hands laced between them and squeezing as tight as they could. They checked in together, on their separate airlines and they walked through security together. 

CatCo Airlines was departing from gate A7 and Metropolis Air was leaving from A22. They stopped together in between their gates, Kara with tears streaming down her cheeks and James with a lump in his throat. He dropped his small carry on and she flung herself into his arms, crying into his shoulder. James cupped the back of her head, holding her tight against him. He wasn’t ready to let her go. She wasn’t ready to pry herself away. 

A voice over the PA system called for their flights and both of them heard their breath catch in their throats. Kara pulled back just enough to stand on her toes, pressing one more desperate kiss to his lips. 

When they managed to break apart, both of them were breathless and both had more than a few tears falling down their cheeks. 

“We’ll always have Star City,” Kara whispered, her voice broken but she forced a smile onto her face. Her eyes were alight with the pain of an exploding galaxy, they were bright and shining but with pain rather than the beautiful shine of life James loved.

“I love you.” James whispered, cupping her cheeks and pressing a long lingering kiss to her forehead.

The PA system called for their flights again and Kara gripped his wrists. “I love you.” she whispered. 

Brown eyes met blue, blue eyes met brown, a lifetime of feelings and secrets passing between two halves of the same soul. 

They turned and parted ways, each step towards their respective gates echoing the sounds of two hearts cracking in two. Each half of one whole sat down. James in the aisle and Kara at the window, one heading east while the other was heading west. 

As the planes took off, the rush of air beneath the wings ripped two hearts out of their respective owners chests.

James was the ocean. Kara was the shore. They knew that much was drew, because every time the ocean left the beach, it took a piece of it off into the waves.

 

_ [Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/29/16 11:06 AM] I love you, Kara. _

_ [Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/29/16 11:09 AM]  I love you, James. _

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/29/16 11:14 AM] I can’t lose you again, Bear. _

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/29/16 11:19 AM]  I don’t want to go back to National City without you. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Your feedback on this really drives me, guys. I like to know what you're thinking, any constructive critique and even some prompts for what you guys want to see in this story!!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> -Ryder


	8. I'm Sick Of Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry storm clouds hung over Metropolis as the plane from Star City touched down on the runway. James thought it fitting, that the usual bright and clear skies over his city were dark and dreary after he was torn away from Kara yet again.

Angry storm clouds hung over Metropolis as the plane from Star City touched down on the runway. James thought it fitting, that the usual bright and clear skies over his city were dark and dreary after he was torn away from Kara yet again. 

His fingers moved to brush over his lips, feeling the lingering tingle of the last kiss they shared in Star City International airport. The plane met the gate and everything felt automatic. He made his way off the plane, got his bags from baggage claim and was in a taxi shortly after. He was on autopilot, his mind stolen by an angel whose wings were taking her to the other side of the country.

Thunder shook Metropolis as the taxi took him towards his condo. Wait, their condo. Brown eyes dropped to his left hand and he sighed, digging the golden wedding band out of where he’d stashed it in his wallet and sliding it onto his finger. 

Sandra. His wife.

The title for her felt wrong. He knew Kara had his heart and calling anyone else his… the thought burned him like acid. 

There was, however, one small bright side. He knew Sandra was gone again. Off to Chicago to help promote some politician or something. James didn't know, nor did he really care.

Their whole marriage, he began to realize, was a cheap placeholder to help him fill the Kara sized hole in his heart. Sure, Sandra was pretty, she was nice, James cared about her, but more as a close friend rather than the woman he was supposed to love.

He wasn't happy. One weekend with Kara proved that. 

The cab pulled up to the towering apartment building and James handed the man a few bills, he climbed out into the downpour, grabbed his luggage and quickly made his way into the lobby. 

The building itself was nothing exquisite. It was nice, with a doorman and a front desk worker and sleek marble floors and fancy industrial decor that just screamed overpriced. It was. 

He gave the doorman and front desk worker a polite wave and quick smile before getting into the elevator. As the lift slowly rose towards his floor, he found himself imagining a house, rather a  _ home _ , with Kara. 

They'd have a yard so they could have a dog. Kara's son would pick out the little pup and James would teach them both how to play catch. Kara would be lounging in the sun, looking as perfect as she always does. 

In his imaginary life with Kara, her son called him dad. He found himself smiling in real life at the thought. A family, a  _ life,  _ with Kara… that was a dream. He’d gotten a small taste of it this weekend and he knew he wanted more.

It just felt so out of reach.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 9/29/16 4:57 PM] why did I let you go again? _

 

The next morning, James was back at work. He sorted through pictures from the weekend, heart aching every time he came across one of Kara, her million watt smile aimed right at him through the lens.

He tucked those away for himself.

James selected the best pictures from the conference and turned them in to his supervisor for the story that was being written. It was automatic. His job had gotten monotonous.

The week passed in a blur. Come in, develop pictures, make layouts, lunch, edit layouts, take pictures, go home. Every day was the same. He still wasn’t happy.

He’d even begun to blow off his friends. Instead he spent his time wallowing in his apartment, sharing the occasional text with Sandra and eating takeout on the couch.

Her trip to Chicago kept getting longer and longer, her texts full of excuses about how her client  _ really _ needed her. James just replied affirmatives and told her he would see her soon. Her absence didn’t even begin to bother him, in fact, it was a relief.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 10/04/16 10:17 PM] I miss you. I want you. I love you. _

 

James was coming up on week three of his self imposed exile into his depression when a knock came at his door at nine AM on a Saturday. He pulled a pillow over his head to try and ignore it but the knocking just got more insistent. 

With an irritated huff, he got up, yanking on sweatpants over his boxers. “I’m coming!” he called. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before pulling open the door, frowning when he saw who it was.

“Lucy?”

“Oh good! You’re alive.” She gave a toothy smile and pushed her way into his apartment, heading for the kitchen to make use of his coffee machine. Lucy was dressed in a smart blouse and a black pencil skirt, her leather messenger bag over her shoulder.  “I was beginning to think I was going to find you here, half decomposed.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked, following her into his kitchen and watching as she flitted about like she owned the place. 

“It means, that you’ve been dead. You haven’t returned my calls or texts and you missed trivia night at the bar and there were like four photography questions. We lost because of you, asshole.”

“Tragic.” He deadpanned.

“Anyway,” Lucy poured herself a mug of coffee and hopped up to sit on his counter so she was closer to his height. She took a sip and sighed happily. “Delicious.” She grinned, meeting James’s eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want one?” she asked.

James just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, Luce, is there a reason you’re here at nine on a Saturday?”

“Yeah, it’s called being a good friend.” She took another sip.

James raised a brow, silently asking her to elaborate.

“You’ve been in a funk. I’m here to kick your ass out of said funk.”

“I’m not in a funk.” James protested, moving to pour himself some coffee so he didn’t have to look at her. He didn’t want to admit how unhappy he was. Admitting it would mean it was true.

“Jimmy. Even Clark Kent, the most oblivious man in the world, could see how in a funk you are.” Lucy told him, turning her torso to follow him as he made his coffee and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

“You’ve been talking about me?”

“Duh, even my sister is worried about you.” She paused, taking another sip of coffee before carefully hopping off the counter and going to stand in front of him. She had to look up, but she had the Lane Stare on her face. Presidents, generals and royalty had fallen to that stare. James didn’t stand a chance. “So are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do I have to beat it out of you?”

“Beat it out of me? You’re four feet tall, Lane.” He said, deflecting.

“Four and a  _ half _ .” She deadpanned before punching his chest. “Don’t change the subject. You’ve been all… Funky since you came back from Star City. What happened? Murder a prostitute or something? You really should be honest with me so we can start building your case.”

James gave her a half hearted glare. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, even when you’re deflecting.” Lucy gave a big grin before her face softened. The teasing slipped away and she laid her hand on his arm. 

“Hey, James, you know you can talk to me about anything right?”

Her voice was so sincere and the look in her eyes knocked down every wall James had put up. He deflated, chin dropping to his chest.

“Kara Danvers.” he said softly.

“Kara Danvers? As in the-one-who-got-away Kara Danvers?”

James just nodded. He took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling to gather his thoughts. 

“She was at the conference.”

“She was at the conference?”

“Yeah, she was at the conference.”

James recounted the whole story. Their meeting, the disbelief he felt, how beautiful she looked, their coffee date, Kara’s son, Kara’s boyfriend, Kara in the green dress, dancing with Kara, kissing Kara, making  _ love _ with Kara, the pillow talk, the whispered confessions, and the heartbreak at being torn away from her once more.

He told her everything and Lucy didn’t interrupt once. She nodded occasionally and her eyes softened when he confessed how much he cared about Kara, but she didn’t say a word. James was almost worried when she reached into her bag and dug out a file. 

She slapped it against his chest, a huge grin on her face. “I’ve been waiting for this day for years, James Olsen.”

James raised a brow and glanced down at the folder. He opened it and read over the contents and his eyes widened.

“Divorce papers?”

“Yep.”

“Why?”

“To adopt a dog. What the fuck do you mean why?”

“Why do you have divorce papers for me and Sandra on your person?”

“I’m always prepared.” She deadpanned. James smacked her arm with the folder and she jumped. “Ow! Okay, okay, I could tell how unhappy you were with the barbie bitch and I was waiting for you to man up and make yourself happy.”

James was quiet for a long moment, looking down at the folder. “You know, even though you’re small, there’s a big heart in you, Lane.” he reached to hug her and Lucy smiled, wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing.

“Just don’t tell anyone, Olsen. I have a reputation.”

“Sure thing, Shorty.”

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 10/09/16 11:09 AM] I left her. I left her for you. _

 

Thanks to Lucy and her law expertise, the divorce was a quick affair. With the help of the pre-nup and Sandra’s surprising willingness to sign the papers, it only took 2 weeks for the final papers to go through. Sandra got the condo, James got the car. Their joint assets were divided evenly and they parted with a handshake in Lucy’s office. 

James wasn’t even bothered when he found out Sandra had been sleeping with the majority of her client list.

It felt like fate that after James put in his two weeks notice with the Planet, he got a call from HR at CatCo offering him the position as the head of the art department for CatCo magazine HQ in National City. National City… Kara was in National City. He now had a job in National City, a way he could help support Kara and her son. He would be working in the same building as Kara. He would get to see her every day. 

He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

James packed up his belongings into the back of his car, hugged all of his friends goodbye and promised they could visit him as soon as he was settled. Lucy stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

“Go get your girl, Jimmy.” She pat his back and he pressed a friendly kiss to her temple. He gave her a tight squeeze before pulling back, smiling brightly before climbing into his car and setting off on his cross country journey to National City.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 10/27/16 9:17 AM] I’m coming, Bear. Wait for me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!!! (aka pls comment tell me what you like and dont like im desperate)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> -Ryder


	9. We Watch Our Young Hearts Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City was much too bright for the heartbroken cloud that hung over her as she got off the plane. Kara’s eyes were red from fighting back tears the whole trip from Star City. Once again she left a part of her with James, another piece of her heart she knew she would never give back.
> 
> She didn’t regret it at all. Loving James Olsen was as easy as breathing, made her feel like she was alive… But being pulled away from him… It felt like the air was knocked from her lungs and she was struggling to keep her head above water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic also has a sound track! Each chapter title is a lyric of a song I used for inspiration and you can give a listen to it [here!](https://open.spotify.com/user/121222849/playlist/5IF7FGWMWbZtWHMOyIcgZ1)
> 
> I add songs as each chapter is written so you may see a couple songs for chapters that aren't posted yet! Enjoy!
> 
> As per usual, thank you to my wonderful beta, @kasia99

National City was much too bright for the heartbroken cloud that hung over her as she got off the plane. Kara’s eyes were red from fighting back tears the whole trip from Star City. Once again she left a part of her with James, another piece of her heart she knew she would never give back.

She didn’t regret it at all. Loving James Olsen was as easy as breathing, made her feel like she was alive… But being pulled away from him… It felt like the air was knocked from her lungs and she was struggling to keep her head above water. 

As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn’t break down. Marcus would be waiting with Alex and Maggie at the airport. Her son was devastated when she so much as frowned, she didn’t want to scar him with the heaving and heartbroken sobs she was swallowing down.

The plane touched down and Kara steeled herself for the incoming storm. She wrapped Marcus’s hufflepuff scarf around her neck, hoisted her purse up onto her shoulder and pushed her glasses up her nose. 

She wore it all like armor, walking out of the terminal and towards baggage claim. She could break down later. After Marcus was asleep, Mike was gone for work and her sister and Maggie were at their apartment. She could break down then. Not now.

Kara walked down the stairs to the baggage claim carousels and the sight she was met with put the first genuine smile on her face since she’d been laying in bed with James.

Marcus was on Alex’s shoulders, holding a construction paper sign that read ‘Welcome Home, Momma!’ In Maggie’s handwriting, the letters colored in crayon scribbles and Marcus’s signature doodles. It brought a warmth to her heart that she thought James took with him and she found herself jumping down the last few steps to race to her family.

Marcus saw Kara and his eyes lit up, he pat Alex’s head, chanting “Put me down, Aunt Aly! Down down down!” He cried. Alex laughed and set the little boy on his feet, watching him race through the crowd to launch himself at Kara. His little arms wrapped around her neck and Kara scooped him up, spinning her boy around.

“Oh little badger!” Kara said, kissing his cheek and giving him a big squeeze. Marcus giggled excitedly and wrapped his legs around her middle to cling onto her.

“Momma momma momma!! You’re home!!”

“I am home, little man!” She grinned, pulling back to pepper kisses all over his face. “Oh, baby, Momma missed you so much.”

“I missed Momma!” he declared, giving her a huge grin of his own before nuzzling back against her neck, content to just cling to her. Kara braced her forearm under his butt to keep him supported and in her arms, walking him over so she could greet Alex and Maggie with one armed hugs.

“Welcome home, little Danvers.” Maggie greeted with a dimpled smile. Alex pressed a kiss to Kara’s temple and pulled back, giving her sister a look that was questioning her well being. Kara just gave her a small smile, not wanting to talk about it at all, let alone in front of her son and her sister’s girlfriend.

“Glad to be home. Missed you guys,” Kara said, easily deflecting and leading her family to the baggage claim to find her luggage. “Mike didn’t come along?” Kara asked, mostly out of habit. She felt like she was always checking up on his whereabouts. At first it was because she cared. Now it was just a habit.

“Mike’s a butt head.” Marcus mumbled against Kara’s neck. The blonde let out a deep sigh and Alex grinned.

“He’s right. We invited him. Said he was watching some game.”

“Oh. Well I guess I’ll see him at home.” Kara said, dropping her gaze to scan the passing luggage. She wasn't really looking, mostly she was avoiding her sister and Maggie’s gaze.

Alex ended up spotting her bag and hauled it off the conveyor belt, dragging it with them as Maggie led them out to the car. Marcus began to ramble, telling Kara all about what she had missed while she was gone. Kara smiled adoringly at him, nodding her head when needed, but her attention was elsewhere.

Marcus had James’s eyes. The same deep brown that reminded her of chocolate or the tree trunks when she used to wander through the park. They reminded her of home. Marcus, her little sunshine, her little piece of James, was her home. She just wished James could be coming home with her.

They got to the car and Kara buckled Marcus into his booster seat, sliding into the back seat beside him and letting his tiny hand wrap around her fingers. He continued with his grand tale of his weekend with his aunts and Kara wrapped an arm around him, resting her cheek on top of his head. 

In her daydreaming she missed a question or a reaction for Marcus and he tugged at her fingers. 

“Momma? Are you okay?” he asked, his voice worried and eyes wide with concern. Kara never missed his stories or ignored her questions.

“Huh?” Kara asked, finally aware someone was speaking to her. When she saw her son’s wide eyed expression she sat up quickly, shoving herself into mom mode. Like she said earlier, she could break down when she was alone.

“Oh, yes baby. Momma’s okay. The plane ride made me very tired.”

Marcus’s concern subsided and he leaned into her. “Naptime?” he asked. Kara kissed the top of his head. 

“No, little badger. I’m okay.” She promised. She met Alex’s eyes in the rearview mirror and quickly dropped her gaze when she saw the concerned look on her sister’s face as well. Maggie could sense the tension and she reached for the radio, turning on the Radio Disney channel to distract Marcus for the remainder of the ride to Kara’s apartment.

Kara pulled her phone from her purse, trying not to let herself be disappointed when she saw no new texts from James. She should have known. Their weekend together was incredible, but he was married for a reason… She was probably everything Kara wasn’t.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/29/16 1:57 PM] You should be with me. _

 

They arrived at the apartment and Kara climbed out, helping Marcus out of the car before retrieving her luggage from the trunk. She stopped by the front door of her building to hug her sister and Maggie. 

Alex squeezed her tight and Kara allowed herself to melt into it some. The comfort was like a balm on an aching burn but the ache was still to prominent for it to calm her completely.

“You know you can talk to me if you need me,” Alex whispered, rubbing her back.

Kara sighed deeply and gave her a little squeeze. “I know, Al. I love you.”

“Love you too, Kar. Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked, pulling back to look her sister in the eye. Kara almost felt a new batch of tears spill over but she nodded quickly.

“I’m sure. It was just a long weekend.” She said softly, not quite looking her in the eye. “I need to get Marcus inside and unpack… God knows Cat is going to want my article about the conference tomorrow morning.” Kara forced a smile and gave Maggie a hug before waving goodbye.

She ushered her son inside and into her apartment, already feeling a headache forming when she opened the door. Mike was sitting on the couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table while he shouted at the TV screen.

“What the  _ fuck,  _ ref?!” He yelled. Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Mike, Marcus is in the house.” She warned, she didn’t want her son around that kind of language so young. It was hard enough to get her sister to quit cursing, she didn’t need to police her boyfriend’s language as well.

When he heard her his attention briefly turned towards the door. “Babe!” He said, looking back at the screen while the game continued. “You’re home.” His eyes stayed on the tiny men on the screen, throwing a ball back and forth. 

“Yep, I told you I was coming home on Sunday.” she said, walking Marcus into the kitchen and setting him up on a stool at the island. “Are you hungry buddy?” He nodded and Kara kissed his forehead, setting her purse down before getting out the stuff for peanut butter and jelly. She checked the fridge and sighed deeply when all she saw was beer and takeout. She’d have to go grocery shopping after work the next day.

Mike called from the couch again. “Hey babe can you make me something too? I’m starving! No no no no no! Cmon!! That was a total foul!” he screamed at the TV again and Kara just got out two more slices of bread. 

“Momma, he didn’t say please.” Marcus said, pouting. He didn’t like Mike very much because his Momma was always frowning when he was around.

“I’ll make sure he says please and thank you before I give him his food,” She promised, cutting the crust off of Marcus’s sandwich before setting it in front of him with a juice box. She put Mike’s on a plate and walked to the living room to hand it to him. He took it and set it on the coffee table before grabbing her wrist, yanking her down into his lap.

“Well hello, sexy.” He said, leaning up to kiss along her neck and jaw. Kara quickly pushed him back and moved to get up. The kisses didn’t feel right. He wasn’t James.

Mike just pouted when she pulled away. “Aw c’mon baby! I missed you.”

“Mike, no. Marcus is in the kitchen.”

“So later then?” He waggled his eyebrows and Kara felt her stomach turn.

“I don’t know… Maybe. I’m tired.”

“Well take a nap, you can be not tired later.” He smirked and his hand moved up her thigh.

She pulled away again, “It was a long flight, I’m going to unpack.” she quickly moved into the kitchen, trying to ignore the stab through her heart. His hands weren’t James’s, His lips weren’t James’s. He wasn’t James.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/29/16 11:19 PM] He’s not you. I hate that you’ve ruined me for anyone else. But I don’t want anyone else. _

 

Kara sat at her kitchen island, laptop open in front of her and staring down at her phone. Mike was snoring loudly in their bed and Marcus had conked out shortly after dinner, exhausted from the day’s excitement.

She was alone. The apartment was quiet while her thoughts were loud. Too loud. Her heartbreak rushed to the front of her mind like a river breaking through a dam. The river brought the sobs with it and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she muffled herself with her palm, finally allowing herself to feel the shattered pieces of her heart that were stabbing her in the ribs. Her body shook with her hiccups, her hands trembled as she wiped at her cheeks and her nose began to run.

She was so caught up in her own pain, she didn’t hear the soft pitter patter of tiny feet coming down the hall and into the kitchen. Marcus sleepily rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his favorite pair of Harry Potter pajamas. 

“Momma?” He asked, his voice small and heartbroken when he saw his mother crying at the kitchen island. He wasn’t sure what to do, he had never seen his mother look this upset, he’d never even really seen her cry. Marcus’s little hands curled into nervous fists at the hem of his shirt, big brown eyes wide with concern.

In a moment, Kara was kneeling in front of him, his comfort overruling her own agony. She hastily wiped at her eyes, forcing a smile onto her lips.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing up?” She asked, her voice hoarse and broken. 

Marcus didn’t reply, instead his own bottom lip wobbled and he reached forward, gently wiping his little fingers across Kara’s cheeks to get rid of the tear stains and the few droplets that remained. 

“Why are you crying, Momma?”

Kara bit her lip. How did she explain to her son that she was still in love with his father who was married and lived across the country and also didn’t know that Marcus was his?

“I…” She tried to think, but any lie she even began to think up was swallowed by a soft sob escaping her throat. Marcus hastily threw his arms around Kara’s neck, petting her hair like she did for him when he would cry.

“No crying, Momma, no crying…” He begged, his own eyes getting glossy with tears. He gave her another squeeze before pulling back, taking her hand to yank her down the hall. Kara tried to wipe her eyes but she felt like a broken faucet, unable to stop the tears falling down her cheeks. 

Marcus pulled her into his room, stopping her beside his bed and gently pushing on her stomach until she sat down on the sheets adorned with golden snitches. He grabbed Huffles, his stuffed badger, and set him in his mother’s lap before grabbing his comforter and wrapping that around her shoulders. 

Kara was in awe of her son, 6 years old and he was already so caring. She could see James reflected in his determined face as he reached up to take her glasses, setting them on his bedside table. He climbed on the bed and flopped to lay down before opening his arms to her.

“Momma.” He said. The word was almost an order and Kara nodded, shifting to lay down and hold him in her arms. “No more crying.” Marcus decided, using the little scarf around his badgers neck to wipe his mother's tears. He yawned, already near sleep once more.

“No more crying.” Kara repeated back, her voice quiet. She hugged him to her chest, kissing his hair and wrapping them both up in his blanket.

Even without James, she could be happy. She had her son, her little badger and her piece of sunshine. She wished James could know him too.

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_James Olsen_ ** _ 9/29/16 11:29 PM] Your son got your heart… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! (pls i love comments)
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> i love u  
> -Ryder


	10. Hunting Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Olsen was a man on a mission, pulled forward by his heart strings and his shoe full of lead pressing on the gas pedal of his car. The sights along the highways were beautiful, he passed wide open fields, rolling hills, miles and miles of windmills spinning slowly in the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone, this is Bridget aka Ryder's gf aka tumblr user @leksagriffins. Ryder is currently shooting an apocalypse movie in the woods with no internet connection, so i am posting on their behalf. enjoy!!!

There were few things more beautiful in this world than watching the sun begin to rise over the horizon. But watching the sunrise while driving across the country to be with the woman you love… James didn’t think anything could ever compare. 

He’d driven most of the night, stopped at a truck stop for a couple hours to catch some sleep and refuel on gas and coffee before setting off again. He didn’t want to pause, didn’t want to take the time to check into a motel, to get some proper rest. He bypassed every town, every ‘amazing’ attraction, natural wonder and roadside freakshow he saw. 

James Olsen was a man on a mission, pulled forward by his heart strings and his shoe full of lead pressing on the gas pedal of his car. The sights along the highways were beautiful, he passed wide open fields, rolling hills, miles and miles of windmills spinning slowly in the breeze. 

He was near the halfway mark, somewhere in one of the state’s shaped like a square (all the signs were beginning to blur together). He reluctantly pulled off in a tiny town with a population to match, the name escaped him but he found himself a motel not too far off the interstate.

James checked into a room, took a much needed shower and shaved the stubble that had grown over his chin in the past couple days. Once he was fresh and clean shaven, he dressed again and headed out in search of a meal. He’d been living off of truck stop burgers and drive through Starbucks and his stomach was definitely aching for something real. 

The front desk attendant at the motel pointed him in the direction of a restaurant down the street and he nodded, thanking them before setting off. 

When he found the neon sign reading ‘Sal’s Saloon’ he couldn’t help but chuckle. The place looked like a soda shop from the 50’s on the outside, but on the inside it was outfitted like a wild west saloon with an old jukebox in the corner playing Elvis Presley and Dolly Parton. 

He dug his camera out of his satchel and snapped a couple pictures. James smiled, he imagined bringing Kara here, the two of them sitting in a booth sharing a milkshake while the blonde no doubt sang along with ‘9 to 5’.

His grin only grew as he thought of the future. He was going to Kara. Going to National City to show her how much he loved her, to hopefully be with her and make her as happy as they were during their weekend in Star City. All he wanted was for them to be happy. Together.

A waitress came over and James glanced at the menu, chuckling to himself at some of the choices. 

“I’ll have the, uh, cowboy queso and cluckin’ chicken tacos please.” He ordered, the waitress wrote that down and set off again. James sipped his water, observing the other patrons. The saloon wasn’t empty but it wasn’t too crowded either. There were a few people who looked like regulars at the bar, a couple families that looked like tourists and the restaurant staff milling about. There was an older woman, brown hair peppered with a few strands of silver, behind the bar, chatting with everyone with a smile on her face. James looked closer and he saw her nametag read Sal.

James smiled and picked up his water and utensils, moving over to sit at the bar. Sal saw the newcomer and moved over, smiling kindly.

“Welcome to the Saloon, stranger. Can I get you a drink?” she offered, using a rag to clean out a pint glass. James noticed her left arm was covered in a sleeve of tattoos, a mix of flowers and animals and bright colors disappearing under the sleeve of her t shirt.

“I’ll take a beer, whatever you have on draft.” He said, giving a kind smile. “I take it you’re the owner?” he asked.

“Yep,” She replied, smiling as she pulled the lever on the bar to fill up a pint glass for him. “My dad was Salvatore, was his place, I’m Sally,” she explained, sliding him the glass. “I take it you’re passing through?”

“Yes ma’am, thanks,” James said, sipping his beer when she set it down in front of him. “On the way to National City, coming from Metropolis.” he told her, thanking his waitress when his meal was set down in front of him. He picked up his fork and knife, starting to eat.

Sal watched him curiously, she had warm brown eyes, calculating and analyzing him. “You’re chasing a girl aren’t you?”

James nearly choked on his food, napkin quickly coming up to his mouth as he coughed a few times. “Sorry?” he asked, downing a few gulps of water to wash down his meal.

“I’ve been working in this bar since I was 10 years old, son, people traveling across the country like that are after two things, money or love. You remind me of a love sick puppy so I assume the latter.” Sal winked at him, continuing to clean more glasses.

“I…” James considered denying it, but he was a divorced man and completely allowed to love Kara. “Yeah, she… She was the one who got away but we found each other again and this time I’m not losing her.” He said, a determined look on his face. “She’s… She’s everything.”

“Lucky gal.” Sal nodded, wringing out her rag as she listened. “Word to the wise, there are some things worth risking it all for. Make sure you know what basket you’re putting all your eggs in.” She cautioned, giving him a crooked smile that showed her own experience in her eyes.

“Kara’s worth it. She’s worth it all.” James said, he knew in his heart that Kara was the one, his everything, his soulmate. He wouldn’t hesitate to risk everything for her, and deep down, deep down he knew she felt the same for him.

Sal smiled at that, she set up two shot glasses and grabbed a bottle of tequila, filling the glasses before picking up one. “On the house, to young love.” 

James picked up the other, they nodded to one another before downing the shots, James chuckling as he coughed some. 

“Strong.” He commented, swallowing again.

Sal just laughed, “Oh honey, that’s not even top shelf.” She teased him. James just smiled and went back to eating, enjoying watching the easy banter Sal had with the regulars. 

A while later, a girl around the age of 16 walked in with a box. She shared Sal’s soft brown eyes and they had the same easy going smile. 

“Ma!” She greeted, setting the box on the bar. Sal moved over, leaning across the bar to kiss the girl’s forehead.

“Sammy! How’d it go?” Sal asked, half nodding to the box. Sammy smiled, reaching into the box to pull out a little bundle of a red blanket. A puppy. Its white head poked out of the red and it gave a small yawn. 

“Seven adopted into good homes, this little guy is the only one left.” She said, stroking the puppy’s large paw. James smiled, wiping some food off his mouth as he turned to face the pair.

“What kinda dog is he?” James asked.

“Mutt, really.” Sal replied, “Our dog, the litter’s mom, has some pitbull, probably some sort of collie in her, no clue about the dad though. So we had 8 little mutts born in our garage a couple months ago.”

Sammy rocked the little puppy like a baby and James chuckled, seeing the little white tail starting to wag a mile a minute.

“This little dude was the only one that was all white. All the others had some black spots.” She explained. 

“I’ll take him.” James said, “I mean if he’s up for adoption. I always wanted a dog.” he smiled, reaching a hand to pet the dog in the girl’s arms. The puppy started licking his hand and Sal chuckled.

“Well it seems he likes you. I don’t see why you can’t have him. I bet your girl in National City will be all over you with this cute little thing in your arms.” She half teased.

Sammy looked at James seriously. “You’ll give him a good home?”

“Promise.”

“Walk him and feed him and make sure he’s loved and has plenty of toys?”

“I’ll go to the pet store right after I pay for my meal.”

“Promise he’ll be taken care of?”

“Cross my heart.”

Sammy watched him with a calculating stare for a few seconds, mouth twisted in consideration before she gave a slow nod, handing over the puppy and his red blanket.

“It’s a boy!” Sal joked, gathering James’s empty dishes to hand to the waitress to be washed.

James smiled, holding the dog in the crook of one arm while he dug out his wallet, handing over his credit card to Sal. She rung up his dinner and glanced at the card before bringing him the bill.

“Well Mr. Olsen, I wish you luck in getting your girl. Congrats on the new friend too.” she smiled, reaching to scratch the dog’s belly. “Alright, little pup, you take care of this big love sick guy okay?” 

The puppy kicked his foot, ears perked and tail wagging. James grinned. 

“I’ll be back eventually. And I’ll bring my girl and the dog.” He promised. Sal just gave him a salute as he walked towards the door.

“We’ll be here!” She promised.

James smiled and walked outside, looking down at the little white ball of fur in his arms. He had a little red collar around his neck and James wrapped him around. 

“We’re gonna have to give you a name, huh buddy?” He asked. James suddenly remembered a story Kara told him once in college. She had said her mother used to tell her a story about a dog with superpowers before she died. James looked down at the dog and grinned.

“How about Krypto?” James asked, watching his tail start to wag. “You like that one, huh? Well, Krypto. Let’s go find the pet store. Hope you like car rides too. You got a long one ahead of you.”

 

_ [UNSENT Text to:  _ **_Kara Danvers_ ** _ 10/29/16 7:23 PM] I adopted a puppy… I hope you still like dogs. _

 

Two days later, James was passing a sign that announced he was within National City limits. Krypto had his head sticking out the window and James grinned as he saw billboards advertising CatCo magazine.

He reached with one hand to scratch his dog’s back, chuckling to himself.

“Welcome home, buddy… Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments and go talk to Ryder on tumblr @karolsens ok love u bye


	11. All We Do Is Chase The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Kara returned from Star City, Cat Grant was on a warpath. She had Kara editing articles, organizing layouts, choosing pictures as well as following her to different meetings and sitting in on conference calls. Though she was leaving on time every day to pick up Marcus from the baby sitter or the after school care program, she was still exhausted. 
> 
> Kara had no idea what she didn’t to incur the wrath of Cat Grant, but she was beginning to sink when she should be swimming. The stress of work, missing James and caring for Marcus was beginning to weigh on her. She didn’t feel good enough, she didn’t feel strong enough, she was just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO KIDS
> 
> I'm back from shooting a movie in the woods and i have arrived with more karolsen for u kiddos
> 
> i'm gonna try to get back on a more frequent update schedule but here u go
> 
> also, special thanks to my gf for posting for me last week i love her

Since Kara returned from Star City, Cat Grant was on a warpath. She had Kara editing articles, organizing layouts, choosing pictures as well as following her to different meetings and sitting in on conference calls. Though she was leaving on time every day to pick up Marcus from the baby sitter or the after school care program, she was still exhausted. 

Kara had no idea what she didn’t to incur the wrath of Cat Grant, but she was beginning to sink when she should be swimming. The stress of work, missing James and caring for Marcus was beginning to weigh on her. She didn’t feel good enough, she didn’t feel strong enough, she was just  _ tired _ . 

Today was the fourth day in a row Cat had her sprinting from department to department, double and triple checking layouts while also making sure her own articles were edited and sent off to be printed in the next magazine issue. She had to meet Cat for a meeting with the board in 10 minutes and she still had to make it down to accounting to drop off the files John in sports had handed her in the elevator.

Kara kicked off her heels to run down the four flights of stairs, juggling files, her shoes, her travel mug of coffee and her phone. When she burst onto the floor, no one bat an eye, they were used to seeing her rushing about like a madwoman by now. Kara handed off the file to the correct person before putting her shoes back on, marching into the elevator to make it back to Cat’s office before the meeting.

As she walked through the glass door, Cat was on her feet, back to Kara but she knew she had come in.

“It’s about time Keira, we have a schedule to keep and you are making me fall behind. Cat Grant does  _ not _ fall behind.” She scolded. Kara felt her blood pressure rise, her hand flexing into a fist. The stress was eating away at her and finally she snapped.

“Am I being punished, Ms. Grant?” She asked, her voice raising slightly. “Because I have done nothing wrong yet since I’ve been back from the conference you have been treating me like trash!” 

Cat turned, watching Kara push her glasses back up her nose. Her skirt was wrinkled from her running up and down the stairs, a few locks of hair had come loose from her bun and she had a few drops of coffee stained near the top of her white button down. 

“I’ve done everything you asked of me, for days. I have been coming in early, leaving barely on time to go pick up my son! You have me rushing to accounting, to art, to advertising and to HR like I’m the mailman  _ on top of _ me doing my  _ job!” _ Kara said. Tears burned behind her glasses, god she hated crying. Cat had a rule. No crying at work. But Kara was just so frustrated.

“Are you finished?” Cat asked, one perfect brow arched as she watched the blonde. “Got it all out of your system now?” Kara thought her tone should have been condescending but instead it was genuine curiosity.

“Y-Yes, Ms. Grant…” Kara mumbled, eyes on her shoes. 

“Sit, Keira.” Cat gestured to the pristine white couches, taking a seat on the one opposite Kara. Kara sat down, fiddling with the hem of her skirt with one hand while the other pushed some hair out of her face.

“Keira, do you know how I started this company?” She asked, but she didn’t give Kara a chance to answer. “I did everything myself. The hiring, the accounting, the advertising, art direction  _ and  _ the reporting. I did all of it until I was established enough to hire people to do it for me. I know this entire company like the back of my hand.” Cat watched her, eyes narrowed as if she was scolding a child. Kara tried not to shrink under her gaze.

“But what does that have to do with me running--” Kara was cut off.

“Who’s the lead accountant downstairs?” Cat asked.

“Hank Morris.”

“Head of HR?”

“Pam Baker.”

“Who’s in charge of our international advertising? Specifically Europe?”

“Jane Folger supervises international advertising and Sasha Vern just signed on to handle the European ad accounts.”

“Art department head?”

“Pam is working on finding a new one after Harold Martinelli retired 2 weeks ago.”

Cat just smirked, looking at Kara like her animal namesake who just caught a canary. “CatCo Worldwide Media is a machine, Keira, a very well oiled one. I built the machine and I have to know all the parts. Because in knowing all the parts, I can repair it when it breaks down, add on and build it up. No one knows this company like I do, but perhaps you may come in a close second. I hope you will be able to repair the machine should it ever break down in my absence.”

“You never miss work, Ms. Grant.” Kara said, still a bit confused as to why Cat had her running all over the building.

“True as that may be,” Cat continued. “This conversation can continue later. We have a meeting with the board. Chop Chop.” she stood up, snapping at Kara to follow her to the conference room.

 

After the meeting, Kara had sought refuge in the break room with Winn, the pair of them sipping the leftover coffee from generic mugs found in the cabinet. Kara’s mind was racing over Cat’s words, trying to figure out why the other woman was working her like a dog as well as the meaning behind her speech. 

Winn was going on about some new patch in a videogame, wildly gesticulating and narrowly avoiding spilling the mug of coffee in the process. Kara listened as much as she needed to, still stuck on her own puzzle.

“Yeah, like, the game is supposed to be open world and you have to dig and find your own supplies, but let’s be real. Who has time for that!? So I used hacks to just clone myself and assign my clones to the tasks I needed doing.” Winn explained, a grin on his face as if he were some incredible genius for his cheat codes. 

Kara just gave a polite chuckle and nodded her head, sipping her coffee. She didn’t even know what game he was talking about, she was sure Marcus would understand Winn much more than she would, but one part of his spiel stuck with her.

Clones. That’s it.

“Clones!” Kara gasped, setting her coffee cup down and turning to Winn, the man looking startled. “Clones, Winn! You’re a genius!” She reached out and pinched his cheeks before turning on her heel and rushing off. Winn just looked dazed.

“What did I do?”

 

Kara took the stairs two at a time, racing into the bullpen and right past Cat’s new assistant and into the glass cage that was her office. 

“You want me to be like you!” Kara blurted, looking a bit like a madwoman. Her hair was mussed, glasses crooked and half of her shirt untucked from her pencil skirt. Cat didn’t even bother to look up from her work, petite reading glasses perched on her nose and layouts sprawled across her desk.

“This is not news, Keira, the whole world would be better off if everyone were like me.” She hummed, picking up a layout. “This won’t do, take this down to the art department, it needs to be redone.” Cat held it out and Kara dutifully took it before speaking again.

“No Ms. Grant, I mean I know why you’ve been sending me all over the building… You’re trying to make me like you.” Kara said, clutching the layout to her chest.

Cat stopped at Kara's words, her eyes still on her desk before she slowly raised her head, taking her glasses off her nose and delicately laying them on her desk top. 

“Oh Keira… Keira, Keira,  _ Keira.”  _ Cat shook her head, standing and slowly walking around her desk. “That's the issue with you young people, you can't see self improvement even when it bites you right in the ass.” She shook her head and opened the door to her balcony. Kara watched her, looking like a deer in headlights and frozen in place.

“Keira, chop chop.” Cat said. Kara quickly scrambled onto the balcony, her eyes still wide and confused. “Sit.” Cat ordered. 

When Kara had placed herself in a seat, Cat took the one across from her. 

“Alright, please explain to me why you think I'm trying to make you like me,” she said, folding her hands in her lap. She reminded Kara of a mother asking her child why they colored on the new white walls.

“I… Well, Ms. Grant, you were saying about how you built everything in this company yourself, about how you used to do the advertising, the hiring, the editing all yourself… and you've been running me to all of the departments all week… I just thought--”

Cat cut her off with a raised hand. “There is only one Cat Grant, Keira, no one could imitate me if they tried.” Kara looked crestfallen, if Cat wasn't trying to make Kara into a clone of herself then what was her angle?

“But, even Cat Grant, at some point, is going to have to retire. And what sort of queen of all media would I be if I didn't leave an heir?” She asked, a perfect brow cocked with her ‘cat got a canary’ smirk.

Kara’s jaw dropped and she floundered. Cat even chuckled before continuing.

“ _ Kara. _ I’m not trying to make you into some sort of Cat 2.0. I'm trying to make you into a better  _ you.  _ A Kara Danvers that can not only write an incredible journalistic piece, but who can also edit that piece, design the spread to accompany it, publish and advertise that piece and be able to then hire more people to be able to do those jobs as good as you yourself can.” Cat’s voice had gone soft, a small smile on her face. It reminded her of the way she spoke to Carter.

“Ms. Grant, I…” Kara began, Cat raised a perfectly manicured hand to silence her once again before she got up, moving to sit beside Kara, tenderly pushing a fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

“Repeat a word of this to anyone and I will have you fired faster than you can say ‘Lois Lane’s hideous wardrobe’,” Kara cracked ca small smile before Cat continued. “You are one of the most incredible people I have ever met in my life, Kara Danvers, and I have met  _ a lot _ of people. You remind me of the young woman I was striving to be at your age. You're beautiful, incredibly smart and you have a heart the size of Bruce Wayne’s ego.” 

Cat’s usual smirk turned into a tender smile. “Kara. You are incredible. You are going to do great things but you just need a little push into the deep end of the pool. I know you can swim, you just need to remind yourself. I won’t be around to be your lifeguard forever. Think of this as… An apprenticeship. Cat Grant won’t be CEO forever,” She pat the girl’s knee before standing, the tender moment gone. “Now, you can go home for the night. Don’t forget to drop that layout back to art on your way out. Goodnight, Keira.” 

Cat waved a hand as she retreated inside, heading back to her desk as if the conversation never happened. Kara took a few moments to sit and process what Cat had told her. What Cat was  _ offering _ her. Cat was offering her the keys to CatCo. All Kara had to do was make sure she had a strong enough grip to grab onto them. She grinned, standing up to walk back inside. She gathered the layout as well as her tablet and adjusted her glasses. It felt like a massive weight had been taken off her shoulders, no, rather, the weight felt manageable, like she had a purpose in holding the weight of the world on her back.

Kara waved to Cat, still grinning as she left the office. 

“Goodnight, Ms. Grant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come see me on tumblr @karolsens to yell at me pls


	12. You're Familiar Like My Mirror Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday mornings, more often than not, were a dreaded time for the vast majority of the human population. But this particular Monday morning, James Olsen felt like an excited kid on his first day of school. He woke up with an early alarm, pulled on some workout sweats and his sneakers before grabbing Krypto and his leash for a morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Monday again! You know what that means,,,, MORE KAROLSEN!
> 
> anyway, special thanks to @kasia99 for beta reading and also y'all should go read her karolsen coffee shop au its the best.
> 
> Also don't forget that this fic has a soundtrack. You can listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/121222849/playlist/5IF7FGWMWbZtWHMOyIcgZ1)

Monday mornings, more often than not, were a dreaded time for the vast majority of the human population. But this particular Monday morning, James Olsen felt like an excited kid on his first day of school. He woke up with an early alarm, pulled on some workout sweats and his sneakers before grabbing Krypto and his leash for a morning run.

The small pup was full of energy and getting bigger every day, pulling James on runs that got further and further each time. When he finally looped them back to his apartment, Krypto was panting, eagerly trotting over to lay on his belly with his nose in his water bowl before he shoved it in his freshly filled food bowl. 

James chuckled, rubbing the pups back before he went and showered, preparing for his first day as art director at CatCo. More importantly, his first day and first chance at wooing Kara once more.

He brushed his teeth and shaved with a smile on his face, flexing in the mirror and hyping himself up. He was freshly divorced, completely in love, had a best friend in a little white puppy, a new apartment and a new (very well paying) job. He was going to win back the woman he loved if it killed him.

Dressed in his favorite shirt and tie and armed with a box of his personal effects for his new office, he set off for CatCo after rubbing Krypto’s belly and leaving his balcony door slightly open so he didn’t come home to messes on the carpet.

The CatCo building was easily spotted as he walked through the heart of downtown National City, if he hadn't seen the massive letters on the side announcing the company name, the shining modern architecture of the building would have tipped him off. He headed in the front door, first to HR and security to get his ID badge and sign some paperwork and then he was off to the bullpen and his office overlooking the south side of CatCo plaza. The open and airy office felt like home. He was already enjoying it and he hadn’t even seen Kara yet.

Meanwhile, two floors below, Kara Danvers was rushing into her office, her son on her hip and a bag of his things over her shoulder. It was a holiday for the schools of National City and Alex and Maggie were working and Kara couldn’t find a sitter. She had the option to leave Marcus with Mike, but a part of her would never forgive herself if she left her baby boy with that manchild and something happened to him.

Kara was a professional. A professional reporter, professional Cat Grant survivor but above all things, she was a professional mother. Marcus always came first, but sadly she was not near a financial position where she could forego a day of work to stay home with her son. 

And so, it became Bring-Marcus-To-Work-Day. 

The little boy wasn’t bothered at all. He liked the days he got to spend with his Mom, it meant that they got to play together and eat lunch together and sometimes Auntie Cat would bring Carter for him to play with too. It was much more preferable to sitting at home with the baby sitter that always tried to make him eat nasty green stuff because his mom said so.

Kara plopped Marcus onto a chair in the corner of her office, a small table in front of him and his bag of toys beside him. She set up a tablet to play Power Rangers for him and dropped a kiss to the top of his head before moving to her own desk. 

Marcus let out a happy little squeak when he saw his current obsession on the tablet screen. The Blue Ranger was his favorite and to show his support of Billy, he reached down to pull his own blue ranger mask out of his little backpack. He bounced in his seat every time his hero showed up on the screen and Kara couldn’t help the fond smile on her face as she watched.

Only it didn’t do her much good to be distracted when she was on the phone with her editor, Snapper Carr. 

“Blondie! I asked you a question,” he barked.

Kara nearly dropped the phone and quickly stammered her reply. “Oh! Yes sir, I’ll… I’ll drop off those articles in just a moment.”

“Good. Make it snappy, Danvers.”

Before Kara could reply, there was a click and the line went dead. She put the phone back in the receiver and quickly started gathering her papers to rush them upstairs to her editor’s office before moving to quickly pause Marcus’s movie.

The little boy whined and looked up at his mother, a pout behind the plastic power ranger mask. Kara just chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I have to run upstairs for a second, buddy, do you want to come with me?” She asked, playing with the little hairs at the back of his head. Marcus just shook his head and reached for the tablet again. 

“Nuh uh. Power Rangers.” He said, wanting to continue his movie. Kara just smiled again. 

“Okay, but no leaving my office. Got it?” She asked, gently tilting his chin up to meet his eyes through the blue plastic of his mask.

Marcus gave a small serious nod, his own eyes on the icy blue of his mother’s. He crossed his fingers over his chest.

“I promise!” Marcus said before turning and hastily reaching for the tablet again. Kara smiled and scooped up her files again, turning to go face Snapper. 

Upon her arrival to her editor’s office, she was bombarded with a laundry list of errands and tasks that sent her running all over the building to varying desks and departments. 

When his mom didn’t return by the end of the movie, Marcus quickly grew bored. The little boy hopped up, made sure his blue ranger mask was secure and set off down the halls in search of Kara. 

No one really batted an eye at the little boy, plenty of times they had seen both Marcus and Carter wandering the halls or toddling after their mothers. A few employee’s waved to Marcus, smiling kindly and chuckling at the little boy’s mask and his determined strut into the elevator.

He stood on his toes to hit the button that would take him to the floor where Cat’s office was. His mom was there a lot and that would be a good first place to start. The elevator went up and up and up, letting people off at each floor until it was just Marcus, watching the number ascend until he reached the top floor. 

The doors opened and Marcus wandered into the bullpen, people were scrambling about left and right, working hard to get the next issue of CatCo magazine out to the printers so it could be on newsstands the next morning. Marcus toddled about, checking his mom’s old desk, peaking into Cat’s office, looking at Uncle Winn’s workstation, but Kara was nowhere to be found. 

Marcus huffed and wandered towards the back of the bullpen, to the big glass office that mirrored Cat’s and was previously empty. Instead of the empty room he found James who was unpacking a box of stuff and organizing his new office. 

James didn’t take notice of the little blue ranger watching him from the doorway, instead his attention was focused on organizing some pictures on the wall by his desk. He was working on hanging one from halloween a couple years prior in which he and his friends all went out as superheroes. 

Clark had dressed up as Captain America, Lois as Black Widow, Lucy as the Winter Soldier, Vasquez as Bruce Banner and James had been the Falcon. They’d won the best group costume contest at the Halloween party they attended and James recalled the memory with a fond grin.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a quiet awed gasp. When he turned he saw a little kid wearing a blue Power Rangers mask and James nearly thought he was hallucinating. Why would a little kid be at CatCo?

“Um… Hi?” James asked, brow raised.

Marcus just stepped closer, pointing at the picture of James and his friends dressed as the heroes. “Are you the Falcon?!” He asked.

“No, not really.” James said, frowning when he saw the little boy begin to deflate, an instinct kicked in for him and he quickly tried to cover his little lie. “I mean… Not all the time. I was just filling in for Falcon this one time.”

“Really?!” Marcus asked, big eyes wide through the eye holes of his mask.

“Yep,” James said, chuckling as he popped the P on his word. “Falcon was, uh, dealing with a giant monster but he also needed to appear somewhere so he asked my friends and I back in Metropolis to help him.”

Marcus climbed up on James’s desk chair to get a better look, giggling to himself. “That’s so cool!” He said, in awe of the man before him.

“My momma says that when I’m bigger and if I eat all my veggies that I can be a superhero too!” Marcus explained proudly, putting his hands on his hips in a dramatic superhero pose.

“Yeah?” James chuckled, “What’s your name, buddy?” He asked.

Marcus opened his mouth to answer before quickly closing it and shaking his head, hopping off the chair to walk around in front of James’s desk. 

“Nuh uh, I’m the Blue Ranger. I gotta have a secret identity!” he said, sitting down and watching James with a big grin behind his mask. 

James smiled, this kid was pretty cute. “Well okay Blue Ranger. Gonna tell me who your parent is so we can get you back to them?” He tried.

Marcus cocked his head as if he was thinking about it a moment. “Hmm… Nope!” He giggled and James shook his head, his own smile on his face. He just hoped he wouldn’t be charged for kidnapping on his first day.

He picked up his phone and pressed the button to call Cat’s assistant, when it went to voicemail he sighed a bit. 

“Hey, Eve, this is James Olsen. I got a kid who wandered into my office, he’s playing Power Rangers and he won’t tell me his name… So if someone is looking for a kid, I uh, I found him.” He left the message before hanging up the phone again. 

The kid was still watching him and James just smiled at him again. “I hope who ever your parent is doesn’t get mad at me for hiding a runaway,” he joked.

Marcus shrugged. “I got bored. You’re not boring.” he told him.

James chuckled, setting up his pens and such on his desk. “Well thank you, I’m glad I’m not boring.”

Marcus just grinned at him. He liked James and the two kept up an easy conversation. They talked about superheroes and the Power Rangers and dinosaurs and pokemon and everything the little boy could think of. James was nice and Marcus liked him a lot more than Mike. Mike didn’t talk to him about superheroes or dinosaurs or power rangers. Mike didn’t really talk to him at all. But James was nice. Marcus thought his Momma would like James too.

Back in her office, Kara walked in with a deep sigh, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. She unloaded her armful of folders onto her desk, picking up her coffee to take a long gulp.

“I’m sorry that took so long, buddy. I just--” She turned around to speak to her son, feeling her blood run cold when his chair was empty. Her tablet and his toys were still there, his backpack was leaned up against the chair, but her son… Marcus was missing.

A million alarms went off in her head and Kara immediately got down on her hands and knees, checking under her desk for him before she bolted from her office, calling her son’s name as she moved through the rows of cubicles.

No one on her floor had seen him so she dashed into the stairwell, checking each floor until the frazzled mother burst into the bullpen. Everyone stopped to stare at Cat’s former assistant before quickly getting back to their own work. Kara groaned to herself, her pulse hammering in her chest. She didn’t think Marcus left the building, but she was a mother and it was her job to worry.

She checked Cat’s office, her balcony, her private bathroom and under her desk (all the while silently thanking the gods that her boss was not around to see her dashing about like a madwoman). She asked Winn if he’d seen him, nearly wanting to cry when her friend said no and she checked around the other collection of cubicles. 

She was about to dash for the stairs again when she passed by the glass door at the back of the bullpen. She spotted him. Marcus, sitting on the floor in his blue power rangers mask, completely unharmed.

It didn’t even occur to Kara that the office may be occupied as she burst in, scooping up her son into a tight hug.

“Marcus Danvers don’t you ever scare me like that again!” She scolded, eyes closed tight as she kissed all over her son’s head before pulling his mask off to kiss his cheeks.

“Momma!” Marcus grinned and hugged Kara tightly, not even caring that he was probably grounded. He was just excited for his mother to meet his new friend. “Momma I made a friend!” He said. 

James, all the while, was just staring slack jawed at the pair. This was Kara’s son. This was Marcus, and here was Kara, looking beautiful as ever, holding a little boy that almost reminded James of the face he saw in his mirror when he was a boy.

Kara continued to quietly lecture her son about running off before she saw a person out of the corner of her eye. “Oh god, I’m sorry, thank you so much for watching hi--” she once again cut herself off as she looked up, meeting James’s eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat and she clutched Marcus closer to her for something to keep her grounded.

“I… You…. James?” She asked, her voice raising an octave.

“Kara…” James said, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

Kara felt like she may faint, the whole room spinning a bit. James was in CatCo. James was moving into an office at CatCo. James was working at CatCo.

James was just in awe, Kara looked incredible beautiful as she always did. But now she had her son on her hip, a boy who’s dark complexion was closer to his rather than his mother and Marcus himself looked like James did as a boy, only his personality and giant grin was all Kara. His brain began to go down that road and James quickly worked to shut that down. There was no way, no possible way that Marcus was his son. Right?

Marcus noticed the tension between the two adults but he wasn’t quite sure what was going on. They were just saying each other’s names and Marcus was never a fan of being left out.

“And I’m Marcus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments!!! They really fuel me and help me write what you guys want to see and read in this story. 
> 
> You can also come talk to me on tumblr at [karolsens](karolsens.tumblr.com)
> 
> thank u for reading, ily and see you next monday!  
> -Ryder


	13. Hold On, I'm A Little Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the dinosaurs were wiped off the face of the planet, it was fast. A meteor struck the surface, poisoning the atmosphere and destroying almost everything on land. The light from the blast was blinding, dazing even the mightiest creatures before the flaming heat of the inferno struck them down. 
> 
> At least for them it was painless, or the pain was over instantaneously. 
> 
> For James, he got no warning of his impending doom. There was no blinding light to distract from the pain. Just the crushing impact and the raging fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Karolsen Monday again!
> 
> Shout out to @kasia99 for the amazing beta work as she does every chapter. Go read her adorable coffee shop aus!
> 
> Warning ahead, I asked kasia to describe this chapter in three words and she said "Ryder is evil" so take that as you will :)

When the dinosaurs were wiped off the face of the planet, it was fast. A meteor struck the surface, poisoning the atmosphere and destroying almost everything on land. The light from the blast was blinding, dazing even the mightiest creatures before the flaming heat of the inferno struck them down. 

At least for them it was painless, or the pain was over instantaneously. 

For James, he got no warning of his impending doom. There was no blinding light to distract from the pain. Just the crushing impact and the raging fire.

He looked between Marcus and Kara and he felt the world stop for a moment. Of course he could see the similarities between Kara and her son. They had the same smile, though their eyes were different colors they both shared the same brightness, the same crinkle furrowed between their brows and they both had the same adorable button nose.

But at the same time, James felt as though he was staring at his own face. He glanced down at a picture of himself and his father when he was just a bit older than Marcus and the resemblance was uncanny. 

He looked up to meet Kara’s eyes and saw a similar state of panic reflected behind her glasses and frozen in the icy blue. 

Time seemed to kick into gear again and James felt himself suck in a sharp breath, mirroring Kara. Marcus just looked between them, sensing the tension but unable to figure out why. The blonde opened her mouth as if to explain before a commotion started in the bullpen.

James and Kara both turned to investigate, eyes wide when they saw all the TV screens were displaying a cryptic message.

 

**_CAT GRANT HAS SAT ON A THRONE FOR TOO LONG_ **

**_EVERY EMPIRE MUST CRUMBLE_ **

**_NOW IT IS YOUR TURN_ **

The TV’s flashed with static before returning to the usual CatCo news stations from all around the world. Everyone looked concerned, Cat just strut out of her office, phone in hand looking unbothered.

“Whitt? Find out what idiot with a wifi connection is screwing with my offices and make sure they can’t do it again.” She turned to her assistant’s desk. “Emily, get my lawyers on the phone.” 

Eve nodded and quickly picked up the phone to get to work. Kara carried Marcus out into the bullpen to speak to Cat, James on her tail.

“Ms. Grant? What’s happening?” Kara asked, following Cat as she walked towards her elevator.

“Some degenerate with an internet connection got bored of myspace or whatever it is millennials do all day.” Cat said, voice sounding disinterested. “Oh that reminds me, Keira I have a task for you.”

Kara just raised a brow, asking her to elaborate while she shifted Marcus in her arms. James stopped behind her, wanting to know what was going on.

“I’m having physical copies of my emails brought up from archives, you need to sort through them for anything that could come back to bite me.” Cat said. “Oh, and welcome to CatCo, Mr. Olsen.” The doors to her elevator opened and she stepped inside. 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Go through all those emails? Ms. Grant I don’t think I can do that all by myself…” She said.

“Then Mr. Olsen will assist you. Chop chop now.” Cat said, eyes on her phone. She waved a hand, disappearing behind the elevator doors. 

Kara felt her heart drop into her stomach. Her face paled and she mentally prepared to turn around. She felt Marcus nuzzle against her neck, not understanding the commotion of his Momma’s job, and she drew strength from him.

Blue eyes met brown and before James could speak she quickly cut him off.

“I uh… I’m going to call Alex and see if she can take Marcus… I’ll meet you in your office when the emails come up.” She blurted, quickly ducking around him to go and hide in her own office, her pocket of solitude when she needed to separate herself from CatCo. 

James watched her go, a million questions and thoughts swirling around in his mind. The possibility burned in his chest and his love for Kara flooded his veins. The past 10 minutes felt like a lifetime. He had gone from talking to a child to realizing it was Kara’s son to exploring the possibility that the child may be his.

He slowly began to spiral into pure panic before a box of emails was shoved into his arms, a disgruntled mailroom worker pushing a cart of a dozen others. James blinked a few times, pushing his way through the storm in his mind before resigning himself to the task at hand. 

At least it was a distraction.

 

By day three of sorting through emails, Kara thought her eyes were going to melt out of her head. The bullpen was empty, the floor dark safe for a few lights left on in James’s office for them to scan emails. 

Kara had her phone to her ear, regretting yet another late night in which her son had to stay with his aunts and she couldn’t properly put her son to bed. But she did her best, getting Alex to leave her phone by his bed so she could sing to him until he fell asleep.

“Okay, baby, you want me to sing until you fall asleep?” Kara asked, smiling a bit at Marcus’s sleepy affirmative on the other line. She had her eyes on the pile of emails in her lap, not noticing James watching her as she quietly began to sing.

“And at last I see the light,” She began, humming the tune as she sang, “And it’s like the fog has lifted… And at last I see the light, and it’s like the sky is new…”

James was watching her, feeling his heartbeat pick up. Kara was beautiful, her quiet singing, the love in her eyes for her son, the way the low light made her starlight eyes sparkle… He felt his cheeks turn red and quickly dropped his gaze to the papers in front of him, not wanting to get caught staring.

“And it’s warm, and real, and bright…” Kara continued, “And the world has somehow shifted…” Though she was singing to her son, Kara couldn’t help but look up at James as the words rang true. “And all at once, everything looks different…” Her voice began to shake as she felt all the feelings she had been trying to push back into the corner of her mind break forward. “Now that I see you…”

The bliss she felt in Star City, their relationship before that, the aching pain she felt in her heart over the 6 years they were apart… She loved James Olsen. She loved him and she really couldn’t deny it anymore. But a part of her, a huge part of her, was still terrified of what he would say when he knew the truth. If he would still feel the same about her… 

She shook herself out of her thoughts, hearing Marcus’s deep even breathing over the phone. She smiled to herself.

“Goodnight, little man. I love you…” she whispered, hanging up before taking a deep breath and looking to James.

“Sorry about that… He gets antsy if he doesn’t hear from me before bed.” Kara explained, dropping her eyes back to email number four billion and thirty-seven in her lap. James just gave an understanding smile. Neither of them were addressing the elephant in the room, moreso just dancing around it. 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.” He assured, stretching in his chair. “How much longer do you think Cat is going to make us go through emails?”

“Probably until we’re old and gray.” Kara said, pushing her glasses up to rub her eyes. 

James just smiled at her again. “Well… I can think of worse company to spend the rest of my life with…” His voice was light but there was a seriousness hidden behind the words that didn’t escape Kara.

She felt her cheeks burn and quickly stood up to go inspect the cart of boxes, physically trying to avoid the implications of his words. She loved him more than she could ever express, but her fear seemed to outweigh her heart. 

James bit his lip, watching her for a moment before he got up. He stood behind her, one hand on her hip and his mouth close to her ear.

“Kara…” He said softly, his feelings caught in his throat. She tensed for a moment, looking down at the boxes. “Please look at me.” James said.

Kara slowly turned around, her eyes staying on his chest and a million emotions flying through the galaxy encompassed in her eyes. James slowly brought a hand to her cheek, a finger under her chin to tilt her head up.

The deep brown of James’s eyes felt like a warm blanket wrapping around her, shrouding her in safety and warmth. She relaxed some, her shoulders slumping as she found herself leaning into his touches.

There was a spark flying between them, like the flicker of a match before it ignited. All they needed was the strike to set them ablaze.

Kara’s mouth opened slightly, every unsaid word stuck on the tip of her tongue. James’s eyes were on her lips, the memory of the taste of her lips, the all encompassing way Kara kissed was enough to make James an addict and memory left him with symptoms of withdrawal.

Their world slowed down. All sound ceased, and everyone else on the planet disappeared. They leaned closer, noses bumping.

Kara’s hands gripped the front of his shirt, James’s hands held her hip and cradled her cheek. Their lips nearly brushed before the bubble burst and they jumped apart.

A vacuum roared from down the hall. The match had been lit and it burned them both.

Kara was the first to yank herself out of the ashes.

“I should… I should be getting home.” She quickly stepped around him, rushing to grab her bag and pack up her things. She didn’t meet James’s eyes, knowing all too well if she let herself sink into his embrace she would never leave it. 

James swallowed all his feelings back, he knew they wouldn’t stay down for long, but he didn’t want to drown Kara in his confessions when she wasn’t ready to hear them. He simply nodded, moving back behind his desk to put a physical barrier between them. He knew if he touched Kara again, he wouldn’t be able to let her go. 

“Right, yeah, it’s late… I… Uh, goodnight, Kara.” He cleared his throat some, busying himself with stacking the scattered emails and tucking them away into folders. 

Kara grabbed her bag and rushed to the door. She pulled the handle yet she hesitated before stepping through.

“I…” She began, but the rest of her words died in her constricting throat. She swallowed before managing to get words to come. She hoped they conveyed the same message.

“Goodnight… Badger.”

 

The following morning, James was jogging the new paths of National City, letting Krypto and his too big paws blaze the trail. These runs were good for him, they were somewhat automatic and gave him time to sort through the hurricane of thoughts in his head. 

He was positive of three things. One, Cat Grant sent a lot of emails. Two, he and Kara had almost kissed. And three, they were both absolutely head over heels in love with one another.

Yet Kara… Kara seemed scared. Any time James was near her he could see her furiously fighting an internal battle of some sort. She would be close with him one second, a hairsbreadth away from a kiss and then ice cold the next moment, pushing him out and locking herself behind hastily built walls. 

James hoped his observations were real and it wasn’t just his love sick brain that was conjuring things that weren’t there.

No. It had to be real. Everything in Star City, the shared kisses, whispered confessions between desperate bouts of lovemaking, she had  _ told  _ him that she still loved him. Where was his Kara that he found in Star City?

James, ever determined, hatched a plan. Kara was a gift, a star who had fallen to earth, and she deserved to be treated that way. James would take her to dinner. Wine and dine, bring back the easy rapport they had in college and the endless conversations they found themselves in while in Star City. 

He found himself going through his morning routine with a bright smile on his face. His plan would work, he would find a way to pull Kara out of her shell and into his arms. He would try to find a way to get around the barbed wire around her heart and he would find out what great secret she seemed to be hiding behind the cosmos in her eyes.

James, deep down, already knew the answer, but he quickly shoved that thought aside and buried it with the other truths he wasn’t ready to face.

CatCo, upon his arrival, was in its usual state of organized chaos. The whole bullpen was working to deal with the hacker while also turn in their actual stories. Winn and the IT team were beefing up the CatCo cyber security and James spotted a streak of blonde hair speeding around the office and back to Cat’s office.

Kara.

He smiled, intending to walk right up and put his plan into action, but he was quickly stopped by a pack of editors coming after him with questions on layouts. James’s attention was quickly dragged away and the marathon of the day began.

Kara herself hadn’t gotten to take a breath until the bullpen was mostly empty, only a few stragglers lingering to finish up some last minute emails before heading home for the day. Kara ran a hand through her hair, eyes closed for a moment as she tried to catch her breath.

She jumped nearly a foot in the air when James touched her shoulder but the sound of his warm rumbling laugh quickly calmed her racing heart. 

“Sorry,” He said, smiling brightly when she turned to look at him. “Long day?” He asked.

Kara just gave a halfhearted, tired smile. “What gave it away? The bags under my eyes or the way I’m nearly asleep on my feet?”

“I was gonna say it was the fact that you were here before me and you haven’t left yet, so…” James trailed off, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving an easygoing shrug.

“Early bird catches the worm, I suppose.” Kara answered, fiddling with her glasses. “So you’re heading out for the night?” she asked.

He nodded, standing a little taller and bringing a hand to grip the strap of his messenger bag across his chest. “Yeah, I um… I was wondering if you wanted to come with? We could grab dinner? Talk, and such…” He trailed off, leaving the invitation open so she could pick their plans if she so desired. 

Kara bit her lip, a sad look in her eyes. Oh how she wanted to say yes. “Oh James… I’d love to but I uh…” 

Neither of them heard the elevator open until Mike’s voice was traveling across the bullpen. 

“Hey! Kara, I’ve been waiting downstairs for ten minutes baby, we have reservations.” He called, walking towards them. James turned over his shoulder and frowned. Who the fuck did this guy think he is?

James took note of his appearance, everything from his bed head hair, his plain button down shirt ( _ did this douche really have his collar popped? What is this, the 90’s?) _ , his acid washed jeans, and…  _ Yep, this jerk is wearing sneakers _ .

Kara forced a smile on her face, turning to grab her purse, “Hi, Mike… Sorry… I was just finishing something up.” She had to force herself not to tense up when he wrapped an arm around her hip and yanked her close, turning her to press an all too sloppy kiss to her lips. 

Kara pressed her hands to his shoulders, quickly pulling herself out of the kiss and clearing her throat. “Mike… This is my coworker James…” She said, turning towards James with an apologetic look in her eyes. 

Mike possessively tugged Kara into his side, sizing james up before offering his hand for James to shake. 

“Jimmy, nice to meet you.” He said, an obvious superiority complex in his words. James already hated this prick.

He took Mike’s hand, giving a grip that would surely bruise as he shook his hand. “It’s James, nice to meet you, Mick.”

“Mike.” He tried to correct but James had already turned to Kara.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara? I left something in my office…” He gave her a sad smile before turning to walk back to his office. He glanced over his shoulder and could see the heartbreak in Kara’s eyes as Mike took her wrist to tug her towards the elevator.

As they walked away, Kara turned to look over her shoulder and she mouthed a message to James as the elevator doors began to slide closed.

_ “I’m sorry…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho! Mike Mon-El McDouchebag has returned >:D
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Your comments really do help me churn out these chapters every week, any and all feedback is appreciated!!!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr @karolsens and I'll see you next week!
> 
> lov u,  
> Ryder


	14. Blood Is Red, Sweet As Cherry Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathematics is an abstract language which describes the behavior of the things we call numbers. The fact that it can be related to the real world is fortuitous and convenient. However it is far from always the case.
> 
> In the world of mathematics, there is a principle stating that one cannot multiply or divide by zero. It is shown that when multiplying a number, no matter how big or how small, the answer is always zero.
> 
> So when taking a number, even one as incredible and indescribable as “infinity”, and multiplying it by zero, you are left with the same thing. 
> 
> A big, fat, zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN, welcome to my karolsen home, come inside
> 
> anyway,,,, this chapter took the WDTA train on a sharp left to angst town,,,, sorry
> 
> THERES A WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> mike is a dick, theres some derogatory language and light physical and verbal abuse
> 
> itll get better after i promise

Mathematics is an abstract language which describes the behavior of the things we call numbers. The fact that it can be related to the real world is fortuitous and convenient. However it is far from always the case.

In the world of mathematics, there is a principle stating that one cannot multiply or divide by zero. It is shown that when multiplying a number, no matter how big or how small, the answer is always zero. 

So when taking a number, even one as incredible and indescribable as “infinity”, and multiplying it by zero, you are left with the same thing. 

A big, fat, zero.

 

Kara rubbed her temples as she tried to block out the too loud music in this new up and coming restaurant Mike had brought her to. It was dark, the music was too loud and they served her her martini in a test tube. 

Kara was not enjoying herself at all and Mike had been looking at his phone more than her. Honestly, Kara was just exhausted. She wanted the meal to be over so she could go home to her son and curl up in bed to dream of a man who was certainly not the one sitting in front of her. 

Kara sighed, reaching across the table to rest her hand over Mike’s, drawing his attention away from his phone.

She had to yell to be heard over the loud music. “Mike! Can we get the check please?” she asked.

“Why?” He looked almost offended. “This place is great, you don’t want to stay?”

“I’m exhausted, I’d like to go home.” She told him, the pounding bass of the music matching the pounding headache bashing against her skull.

Mike’s frown turned into a smarmy grin, “Oh I get it,” he winked, flagging down the waiter and handing over cash for their meal. Kara sighed. Mike was a trust fund kid and when he waved his money around like it was nothing it made her stomach churn. 

He stood up, not even offering a hand to Kara as he turned to go get the car. She quickly moved after him, just thankful to be out of that god awful restaurant. She followed him out to the car, sighing when he just slid into the driver’s seat. It seemed that chivalry was dead after all.

She settled into her seat, leaning against the window and finally letting her tired eyes close for a moment as they started driving. She was almost asleep when she felt Mike’s hand on her inner thigh, beginning to move up under her skirt. She jumped.

“Mike!” Kara yelped, slapping his hand away with a wide eyed expression. “What are you doing?”

Mike just glanced over at her, reaching to put his hand on her thigh again. “Baby, c’mon, it's been so long since we've done anything. I'm dying here.”

“I'm  _ tired,  _ Mike. I don't want to.” Kara pressed herself to the door, arms crossed over her chest. 

He began to look like a petulant child and Kara internally groaned, knowing this would lead to her dodging his touches in their bed and eventually banishing herself to the couch.

“Why are you such a fucking prude all of a sudden?”

“A prude?”

“Yeah, you’re like… frigid. I’ve had blue balls for forever, babe!”

“First, that’s not a thing.” She replied, sighing in relief when she saw that they were arriving at the apartment. They parked and she climbed out, Mike following after her. “And second, I’m not frigid, Mike. I’m exhausted. I work ridiculous hours and I have a lot of responsibilities with Marcus that you’d understand if you ever tried to help out!”

Kara snapped at him, immediately regretting it as they stepped into the elevator together. She could feel the silent annoyance rolling off of him and she kept her chin high, ignoring the way her stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots.

“Help out? He’s not my kid, Kara.” Mike scoffed. Kara felt her eyes burn with angry tears as she stepped out onto their floor, marching towards the apartment. She stopped outside the door and turned to him.

“Oh I know. He’s  _ my _ kid. You want me, you get him too. There’s no negotiation.” She said, digging her keys out of her bag to unlock the door. Mike opened his mouth to retaliate and Kara shot him a glare to silence him. Marcus was asleep and she didn’t want him to wake her boy.

Kara pushed the door open, Mike immediately ducking around her to go sulk in the kitchen. Kara just sighed, rubbing her temples and moving to the living room where she saw Maggie and Alex relaxing on the couch.

“Hey, guys… Thanks for babysitting,” She greeted, flopping down onto the couch beside her sister. Alex lifted her arm that wasn’t around Maggie and Kara automatically cuddled into her side.

“It’s no problem, little Danvers, we love looking after your mini-me.” Maggie said, shooting her a dimpled smile as she sat up to begin packing up her and Alex’s stuff. Alex just nodded, dropping a kiss to the top of her sister’s head.

“So, good dinner?” she asked, mostly out of polite obligation. Alex and Maggie both hated Mike… But they wanted to see Kara happy and if a douchebag man-child did that… They would suck it up.

Kara opened her mouth to reply before there were a few slams from cabinets in the kitchen. She sighed, dropping her head back against the cushion. “We got in an argument…”

“Do you and Marcus want to come stay with us?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head. “No it’s fine, Mike is just pouting. It’ll blow over by morning.”

Maggie looked at Kara with the ‘concerned cop’ and simultaneous ‘worried big sister’ looks. “You sure, Kara? We have plenty of room.”

Kara nodded, “Guys, it’s okay. You two go home and enjoy some time alone.” She said, gently pushing them to get off her couch so she could see them to the door. 

“Goodnight, guys. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Kara continued, hugging each of them in turn.

“Love you, Kar.” Alex said, giving her little sister a squeeze. Kara responded in kind before giving Maggie a hug as well.

“Night, little Danvers.” Maggie said, patting her back.

“Night, Detective.” Kara smiled, waving to them before she shut the door behind them.

There was a slam from the kitchen once more and Kara groaned to herself before steeling herself to face Mike. 

Mike was rooting through the cabinets, loudly pulling out a glass and one of the nice bottles of scotch Kara kept around for her sister.

“Can you please keep it quiet, Mike. Marcus is asleep.” She said, arms crossed over her chest.

Mike just poured some scotch in the glass, looking her right in the eye as he loudly slammed the bottle back onto the table.

“You’re acting like a child,” Kara said, moving over to take the bottle away from her. Mike downed his glass before he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer and pressing his lips to hers.

Kara pushed him back, trying to yank herself out of his grip. “Mike, let me go.” she said, attempting to hide the way her voice shook. 

“Why? C’mon baby, don’t you love me anymore?” he grumbled, trying to kiss her again and again. Kara could taste and smell the scotch on his breath and for a moment she wondered how much he downed before she managed to snatch the bottle away.

“Mike, I’m tired… Let go and we can just go to bed…” She pleaded now, trying to yank herself away from him once more, but his grip was tight on her arms.

Unbeknownst to the fighting couple, Marcus had woken up and was lurking in the darkened hallway, peeking out at the pair. He didn’t like the way Mike was grabbing his Momma but a part of him was scared of getting in trouble if his mom saw him out of bed.

Mike grumbled and yanked Kara against him again. “Why are you so tired, huh? And why just for me?” he tried to kiss her again and she craned her head back, eyes squeezed shut.

“Mike…” she mumbled, squirming. He gripped her harder.

“What? C’mon Kara, tell me.” His voice grew harsher, slightly slurred. “You been working long shifts? Let me guess… It’s that computer guy, isn’t it? Bet you bend over your desk for him… Oh, or maybe it’s Cat Grant herself. I always knew you were her bitch, bet you get right on your knees for her.”

Mike shoved her against the counter, making Kara hiss in pain when the granite countertop collided with the small of her back.

“Mike, please…” Her voice broke, tears blooming in her eyes. She felt a lot of negative emotions towards Mike, but never fear like this. “You’re drunk… Please, let go and we can just go to bed…”

“Shut up!” Mike ordered, his hands on her hips. “If not Cat Grant… Oh is it that Jimmy guy? He takes nice pictures, huh? How many of you being a little slut does he have?”

That made Kara snap. In a moment of strength, she shoved him backwards.

“Shut the fuck up!” She barked, “James olsen is a hundred times the man you will  _ ever _ be! He’s kind and smart and caring and guess what?!” Kara got in his face, a rage burning in her eyes that only ever showed up when Marcus and Alex were being threatened. 

“I did sleep with him! I slept with him in Star City and it was the best fucking sex I have ever had.” She said, practically yelling it now. “He actually managed to make me cum! Something  _ you _ have never been able to do! And guess what else?! I love him!”

She fell silent after that, the realization of her words hitting her like a freight train. She loved James. She loved him and she couldn’t hide it anymore. She felt a moment of pure bliss before the rest of her words sunk in. She had just admitted to Mike that she cheated… That she slept with James… Before she could even begin to backtrack or think her way out of it, she felt a fist connecting with her cheek.

Mike hit her hard enough to send her sprawling to the ground, a hand coming up to cover her rapidly bruising skin while his angry shouts rang in her ears. 

“You fucking whore! You cheated on me?! After all the shit I’ve done for you over the years?! I could date anyone I fucking want and I picked the bitch with a kid--” Mike was cut off when Marcus came barreling into the kitchen, jumping in front of Kara and throwing a few well aimed punches to Mike’s stomach and one right between his legs.

“DON’T TOUCH MY MOMMA!” He yelled, continuing to kick and scream. The sight of her son sent Kara into Mama Bear mode and she quickly scooped him up, stepping behind the kitchen island to separate herself from Mike.

“Get. Out.” She ordered, voice tight with tears.

Mike began to protest but she silenced him. “My name is on the lease. Get out before I call the police!” She cradled Marcus to her chest, shaking hard but she would do anything to protect him. 

Mike just growled and turned to storm out, loudly slamming the door behind him. 

Kara felt her shoulder’s slump as all the fight drained out of her. Her cheek was quickly bruising, it throbbed with a deep ache and she was trembling. Marcus was crying, holding onto Kara tightly.

“Why did he hit you, Momma?” he asked, his little voice wobbling. Kara felt her heart shatter at that. 

“He got mad at me, baby boy… But he won’t do it again… Mike isn’t going to live with us anymore.”

“Good.” He responded quickly, rubbing his eyes before leaning up to press a little kiss to Kara’s cheek. She had to fight not to flinch.

“Good?” She asked him.

Marcus just nodded, wiggling out of her arms. He took her hand, tugging her down the hallway to Kara’s bedroom. He climbed up on the bed with her and Kara took off her shoes, laying down beside her son.

“Momma?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Mike’s a butthead.” He said, his voice a grumpy mumble as he burrowed into her neck. Kara cradled the back of his head, cracking a small sad smile as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn’t deserve her little ball of sunshine.

“Yeah, badger… He is a butthead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS
> 
> i need to know if any of u even read this crazy karolsen trainwreck
> 
> also come talk to me on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> anyway thanks for reading ily  
> -Ryder


	15. Tremble Little Lion Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wild, adult lions act hurt by the bite of their cubs to encourage them in learning to hunt and fight. In some, this creates the illusion that the cubs are much larger than they are. A similar complex is observed in small dogs.
> 
> For example, the chihuahua is listed as one of the most aggressive dogs despite being the smallest. 
> 
> At least with lions, they know that they’ll grow into an apex predator and king of the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual shout out to Kasia (kasia99) for beta reading!!! (go read her karolsen coffee shop au)
> 
> also shout out to my gf @leksagriffins on tumblr bc she was visiting me this week and she sat with me in a coffee shop while i cried while writing this I love her
> 
> also,,,, the rest of this fic has been plotted out!! It will be 21 chapters so thank you for coming with me on this crazy ride.

In the wild, adult lions act hurt by the bite of their cubs to encourage them in learning to hunt and fight. In some, this creates the illusion that the cubs are much larger than they are. A similar complex is observed in small dogs. 

For example, the chihuahua is listed as one of the most aggressive dogs despite being the smallest. 

At least with lions, they know that they’ll grow into an apex predator and king of the jungle. 

“ROAR!! Wake up Momma!” Marcus yelled, jumping up on Kara’s bed and bouncing up and down to wake her. The blonde gave a small groan, clearly blinking open her eyes and glancing at the clock. 6:27 AM. At least her alarm was only 3 minutes away.

Marcus continued to bounce, a big smile on his face and his stuffed badger in his arms. Kara couldn’t help but smile despite the jarring wake up call. Her son was her little sunshine even when he was yelling at 6:30 in the morning. She grabbed for her glasses and put them on before scooping up her boy, peppering kisses all over his face and laughing at his delighted squeal.

“Momma!” He laughed, hugging her around the neck when she moved to get up.

“Badger!” Kara echoed, yawning a bit as she carried him out of her room. Mike hadn’t come home yet and Marcus was happy about that. That meant he could jump on his Momma’s bed without Butthead Mike yelling. 

Marcus did not like Butthead Mike.

Marcus loved his Momma. He loved her more than anything in the whole entire world. Even more than mint chip ice cream and pizza night and Harry Potter all combined. And his Momma said she loved Butthead Mike so Marcus would deal with it. For his Momma.

Kara set him down in his designated chair at the kitchen island and went to the cabinets. She retrieved a Star Wars bowl for him and a bowl with a bear painted on it for herself. She got out the milk, their spoons and headed for the cabinet that held all their favorite cereals.

“What’ll it be today, little man? Fruity Pebbles and banana, Frosted flakes and orange slices or…” she pulled out a box that was hidden in the back. “Captain Crunch and peanut butter apples?”

Marcus beamed and bounced in his chair. “Captain Crunch!” He said, pushing up the sleeves of his pajama top while Kara poured his cereal in his bowl before adding milk. She cut up half an apple and added a dollop of peanut butter to the plate for him as well before she made her own breakfast.

He eagerly shoveled a few bites of food in his mouth before he spoke around a mouthful of cereal goodness.

“Did you sleep good, Momma?” He asked, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

Kara smiled, handing him a napkin with a kiss to his forehead. “I did sleep very well, thank you for asking. Did you sleep well, buddy?”

Marcus nodded. “Yeah! I dreamt I was a big dinosaur and I could fly!”

“Wow! That sounds like a great dream.” Kara laughed, eating her own cereal. She made it a point to try and eat breakfast with him every day before she walked him to school. Being a (sort of) single mother, she wanted to be with her son as much as possible, but the reality of her career didn’t exactly allow that, so she made sure they had regular time together as much as possible.

Marcus nodded, continuing the details of his dream until his bowl was empty and his fruit plate was cleared. 

“Cartoons, Momma?” He asked, bouncing in his seat once more. Kara cleared the plates, washing them and setting them out to dry before nodding.

“Sure buddy, you can watch one while I get ready.” She ruffled his hair, scooping him up before carrying him to the living room. She plopped him down on the couch before turning on the TV to the early morning cartoons before she set off to get ready.

Marcus giggled along with a classic Tom and Jerry tale, laughing when all of Tom’s plans to catch Jerry backfired spectacularly. When the episode ended, Kara came out dressed for work and scooped him up.

“Alright, little man, let’s get you ready for school.” She said, carrying him to his closet. He wiggled out of her arms, picking out a pair of jeans and his favorite tee shirt with a Hufflepuff crest on it.

“Do I gotta go to school? I wanna go to work with you and hang out with Mr. James!” He said. Kara visibly tensed some at his words. 

“Buddy, you gotta go to school.”

“But Mom!” He whined, stomping his foot. 

“No buts, Marcus James.” She said, using his full name meant that she was serious and Marcus just huffed, muttering to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“Can I come tomorrow?” He tried. Kara chuckled to herself at his determination. 

“You have school then too.”

Marcus groaned, “Stupid school.”

Kara smiled, planting a kiss to his forehead. “I said the same thing when I was your age.”

Once Marcus was dressed for the day, he and Kara stood side by side in the bathroom. Marcus was up on a step stool so he could see himself in the mirror and they were both brushing their teeth in identical motions. 

They spit their foam out into the sink and both grinned at their reflections.

“All clean?” Kara asked, bending some to look at his mouth. 

Marcus nodded proudly and flashed her a bright pearly grin. “All clean!”

Soon after, the pair were off. Kara with her work bag over her shoulder and Marcus with his blue Power Rangers backpack on his back. They arrived to the front of Marcus’s school and Kara smiled, walking him to the steps that led inside the elementary school. 

“Okay baby, Auntie Maggie will be here at three to pick you up.” Kara said, cupping his cheeks to kiss his forehead.

“Is she coming in her police car?!” He asked, he loved riding with his Aunt in her work car.

“I bet she is,” Kara chuckled, “I love you, buddy. Have a good day at school, okay?”

“I will! I love you Momma!” he grinned, hugging her tight around the neck before he turned to bolt into school.

Marcus headed through the halls to Miss Devereux’s second grade class and sat at his desk in the front row after greeting his teacher. The class was called to order and their lessons began. 

He made his way through his classes, the rowdy lunch hour and recess period and by the final bell he was eager to be free of the blocky school building and his loud peers.

He followed the flood of children out the doors, grinning when he saw the sleek black car he knew hid all sorts of police gadgets parked out front. He waved to his aunt Maggie, bouncing down the steps and into a hug.

“There’s my favorite Baby Danvers.” Maggie greeted, a dimpled grin on her face as she gave him a squeeze.

“I’m not a baby, Aunt Maggie.” He huffed good naturedly, letting her help him into the back seat and buckle him in.

“Well, your mom is already Little Danvers so that makes you the Baby Danvers.” She said, ruffling his hair before she walked around to slide into the driver’s seat. Marcus rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Are we gonna go see Momma?”

“Momma’s at work, buddy.”

“Can we go see her though? Or Mr. James! He works with Momma and he’s really cool!”

“Yeah? You making friends with your mom’s colleagues?” She asked, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

“Whats a colleague?” He asked.

“Someone you work with.”

“Oh.” He thought about the word for a moment before nodding. “Yeah! Mr. James is one of Momma’s colleagues. He knows the Falcon!”

“Oh wow, he does sound cool.” Maggie laughed, driving Marcus back towards Kara’s.

The rest of the afternoon followed in a usual routine. Aunt Maggie made him a grilled cheese sandwich and helped him with his homework for the day and then they watched some TV until it was dinner time and he was forced to eat a vegetable lasagna that had way too much green stuff for Marcus’s liking.

After he’d gorged himself on two plates of the cheesy goodness (it was good even despite the veggies) he played two rounds of Mario Kart with his aunt (he won both rounds), Aunt Maggie decided it was time for him to get ready for bed. Marcus protested his usual amount, but he was still hiding yawns behind his arm.

Halfway through his bedtime routine, his Auntie Alex showed up and he launched himself into her arms, giving her the biggest squeeze he could. 

“Did you catch any bad guys?” He asked, nuzzling her shoulder as she carried him to tuck him into bed. 

Alex just smiled, pulling back his covers and laying him down while Maggie got him a glass of water to set on his bed side table and turned on his nightlight in the corner of the room.

“I worked in the lab today, buddy.” Alex said, “Did you ask Aunt Maggie?” she asked, not wanting to disappoint Marcus with not having a cool story before bed.

“Yep! She said she stopped some bad guys from stealing stuff from a store! Now they’re in jail because they did something bad.” He said. 

Maggie smiled some, kneeling beside Alex to put him to bed. “Yep, bad guys go to jail, kiddo. Remember that.”

“I will, Aunt Maggie!” Marcus promised, a wide smile on his face before his mouth broke open in a wide yawn, and both Alex and Maggie chuckled.

“Okay, Marcus, time for bed.” Alex said, pulling his blanket to cover him while Maggie grabbed his stuffed badger to press into his arms so he had something to cuddle.

“Night night, Aunt Alex. Night night, Aunt Maggie.” He said, eyes already growing heavy with sleep.

Both women kissed his forehead, whispering their goodnights to him before they quietly retreated from the room. The light was shut off and the door was left cracked and the pair retreated to the living room to await the return of Kara and Mike.

Marcus had been dreaming of a land of superheroes, his Momma was the strongest of all of them, she had super strength and laser vision and could fly! He was her side kick and Aunt Alex and Maggie were there and even Mr. James with a really cool suit and a big shield. They fought an evil villain and were about to win when he was rudely yanked back into consciousness by a loud banging coming from the kitchen. 

It was followed by angry voices and Marcus huffed, getting up to go investigate. He gently set his badger on his bed, tiptoeing down the hall until he had a view of the kitchen. 

Marcus saw his mother first. He began to smile before he saw Butthead Mike roughly grabbing her. That wasn’t right. His mother was asking him to stop and Butthead Mike kept saying words that meant he needed to put a quarter in the swear jar. 

He was about to call that fact to the adults before his Mother shoved Mike back. Marcus couldn’t help but smile then. She reminded him of the superhero in his dream and Butthead Mike looked like the awestruck villain they were about to defeat when he was woken up.

He listened carefully to what his mother was saying. He didn’t understand a lot of what she was saying, he just knew she needed to put some money in the swear jar. But then, she said she loved Mr. James. 

Marcus was elated at that fact. Mr. James was nice, he knew superheroes and he took really cool pictures and talked about Power Rangers with him and most importantly, Mr. James was nice to his Momma. Butthead Mike was not nice. This was only proven when he saw him punch his mother. 

Marcus. Saw. Red.

He dashed into the kitchen, immediately putting himself between his mother and the man. No one hurt his momma. Especially not Butthead Mike.

“DON’T TOUCH MY MOMMA!” Marcus yelled, slamming his tiny fists into Mike as hard as he could. He punched right between his legs and felt a surge of satisfaction when the man doubled over in pain. 

He squirmed hard when his mother scooped him up, he wasn’t done raining a world of pain down on Butthead Mike.

“Get. Out.” Kara said. Marcus didn’t like the way her voice sounded sad and hurt. His squirming stopped and instead he protectively wrapped his arms around Kara’s neck, giving his best angry glare at Mike.

Mike tried to protest but then Marcus smirked with pride when Kara threatened to call the police and Mike was gone. He had tears running down his cheeks, angry at Butthead Mike and sad that his momma now had a booboo.

He leaned up and pressed a little kiss to the bruise on her cheek, just like Kara did when he scraped his knees or bumped his head. It always made him feel better.

“Why did he hit you, Momma?” Marcus asked, frowning when his own voice shook. He didn’t understand why anyone would want to hurt his Momma. She was too nice for anyone to hurt.

“He got mad at me, baby boy… But he won’t do it again… Mike isn’t going to live with us anymore.”

“Good.”Marcus said. Butthead Mike was stupid. He hurt his Momma and he wasn’t very nice to Marcus or even his aunts. He was glad that that man wouldn’t be living with them anymore.

His Momma loved Mr. James… Maybe he would come live with them instead.

“Good?” She asked him.

Marcus just nodded, he wormed his way out of his mother’s arms and once on his feet, he grabbed her hand. When Marcus was hurt, or sick, Kara always took care of him. Now his Momma had an injury and he was going to take care of her instead. 

He led her down the hall to her bedroom. He jumped up to turn on her light and tugged her to the bed. He climbed up and quickly pulled the blankets down while his Momma took off her jacket and her shoes. She laid down and Marcus tapped her glasses to remind her to take them off so they didn’t get bent while she slept.

“Momma?” Marcus said when she got comfortable under the covers beside him.

“Yes, baby?”

“Mike’s a butthead.” He said, his voice a grumpy mumble as he burrowed into her neck. He relaxed as his mother cradled the back of his head. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, trying to comfort her the way she always comforted him.

“Yeah, badger… He is a butthead.”

Marcus smiled at his mother’s agreement before he drifted to sleep, silently vowing to always protect his Mother and make sure no one ever hurt her again. 

Especially Butthead Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per usual, find me on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> also leave me a comment and share this fic with your friends so we can make Karolsen rise again!
> 
> thanks for reading ily  
> -Ryder


	16. Mess Was Yours, Now This Mess Is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a strange phenomenon that even when disaster strikes and causes cities to crumble, the world keeps spinning. Buildings burn, sirens wail, yet people still laugh, still smile, still sing. It’s an even more peculiar thing when personal tragedy strikes. Someone could be broken and bleeding on the inside, yet on the outside, not a hair is out of place.
> 
> It’s like the calm before a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellom everyone its karolsen time :^)
> 
> impulse control??? update schedule??? idk them,,,,,
> 
> if ur going to comic con,,, ask the sg writers when karolsen is returning from war

It is a strange phenomenon that even when disaster strikes and causes cities to crumble, the world keeps spinning. Buildings burn, sirens wail, yet people still laugh, still smile, still sing. It’s an even more peculiar thing when personal tragedy strikes. Someone could be broken and bleeding on the inside, yet on the outside, not a hair is out of place.

It’s like the calm before a storm.

For Kara, she had to push on. Despite the blooming bruise on her cheek, the swirling tornado of realizations and thoughts, and the anger towards Mike that was bubbling deep inside, she had to push on.

If not for herself, then for Marcus.

Her son had not left her side. When her alarm went off the next morning, he trailed after her through her morning routine. He barely let her close the door for her to use the restroom, standing guard right outside. Marcus made her sit on his bed while he got dressed, not wanting his mother to leave his sight for a moment. He would protect her. Though he was small, he refused to let anyone ever hurt his mom again.

Kara attempted to get him to get his backpack but he adamantly refused. 

“No.”

“No?” Kara asked, sighing deeply. She really didn’t have the energy to fight with her son this morning.

“I’m not going to school.”

“Marcus…”

“Nuh uh! I gotta protect you.” His face was one of pure adoration and anger on her behalf. Her little boy, nearly 7 years old and already a better man than Mike Monel could ever hope to be. Kara had to bite back another bout of tears at that. She relented with a small nod.

“Fine… But just for today, okay? You have to go to school tomorrow.” She said, starting to gather her work items as well as a few things to keep Marcus entertained during the work day. She pushed some hair out of her eyes, wearing it mostly down to help hide the bruising on her cheek that makeup couldn’t cover. She knew she’d be hiding out in her office most of today. And this week, probably.

She pushed her glasses up to tiredly rub under her eyes and Marcus picked up Kara’s bag from the floor, holding it carefully with one arm while he took her hand with the other. He looked up at her with a big loving grin.

“I love you, Momma.”

Kara softened at that. He really was her little ball of sunshine in a seemingly endless hurricane.

“I love you too, baby.”

 

CatCo was its usual storm of organized chaos when Kara arrived, Marcus on her hip and her purse over her shoulder. She kept her head down as she walked to her office, her usual bright and sunny smile was replaced with a more hesitant and timid version. The sun in her eyes was eclipsed by the storm cloud of a bruise on her cheek. 

She set Marcus down in her office and walked around to her desk. Her little boy dragged the spare chair over to sit right beside her, and Kara smiled sadly. 

“You don’t have to sit right beside me, Badger. No one’s gonna hurt me.”

“Just in case.” He said.

“Just in case?” Kara asked. 

All she got was a determined nod in return. She smiled fondly and dropped a kiss to the top of his head before turning to open her emails. At least she could distract herself with work for a little while.

 

James was pouting. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was. His grand plan of wooing Kara over a romantic dinner had been derailed by a douchebag named Mike. He was jealous. He spent the evening mindlessly pretending to work, sharing a pizza with Krypto and paying half attention to some bad made-for-TV movie that was playing in the background.

Arriving at work the next morning only minimally brightened his mood because he knew he would get to see Kara without Douchebag Mike hanging around. He decided he would invite her to lunch, take her to Noonan’s and treat her to coffee and a meal, they’d laugh and talk and of course, avoid the elephant in the room surrounding Kara’s son.

He stretched his arms above his head, glancing out into the bullpen from his seat at his desk. He watched the usual hustle and bustle, Eve was running around for Mrs. Grant, Winn was playing minecraft, Charlie from accounting was shyly trying to flirt with Kelly the Intern Wrangler, and there was Kara…

But Kara wasn’t alone. He sat up a bit to get a better view, smiling a bit when he saw Marcus walking alongside his mother, a hand holding on to the hem of her sweater with a little determined furrow between his brows. He looked so much like his mother in that moment. 

He got up from his desk to go greet them before he saw Marcus hurriedly push Kara behind himself. Kara’s eyes were wide with fear and James quickly moved to investigate. 

Mike was stepping off the elevator, fury on his face. “Kara!” He shouted, James watched Kara’s spine stiffen. She turned to Marcus, quickly moving him behind her and telling him to stay put while she approached Mike.

“There you are, you little bitch.” Mike said, grabbing her wrist roughly.

“Mike, not here… Please.” She hissed quietly, James could see the way she was shaking in his arms and he felt anger surge. 

“What? You don’t want the office hearing about what a slut you are?” Mike said, looking around at everyone. “Yeah! Kara Danvers is a cheating whore.” he yelled, turning and looking right at James before he continued.

“Getting herself knocked up, sleeping with her bosses… How many people in his office have fucked you, huh Kara?”

Kara was on the verge of tears and she grabbed his arm. “Mike… Don’t…” She begged. Marcus ran forward to pull her away. “Momma no!”

“Marcus, go to Aunt Cat’s office,” Kara said quietly. 

Marcus tugged at her again. “No!! He’s gonna hit you again!!” Marcus shouted, tears in his big brown eyes. 

Hit her. Again. Mike had hit Kara. 

James looked to Kara’s face, seeing the slight swelling of her left cheek and the purplish bruise hidden under makeup. 

He then saw red.

“Shut it, kid.” Mike growled before he was grabbed and slammed into the glass wall of Cat’s office, James gripping the collar of his shirt.

“You son of a bitch!” He snarled, his fist connecting squarely with Mike’s nose. This piece of shit had hit Kara. Had yelled at and abused the most perfect woman in existence. He was responsible for the fear he saw in Kara’s eyes, the bruise on her cheek…

James punched him again before he felt security dragging him off of the bastard. He watched them restrain Mike’s hands behind his back and drag him towards the elevator, all the while he was still shouting abuse at Kara and at James while his nose spouted blood like a faucet from James’s well aimed fists.

Cat had yanked Kara and Marcus into her office, consoling a crying Kara while Marcus was trying to offer his mom m&m’s from Cat’s candy cup.

James took a deep breath to calm himself before he moved into Cat’s office as well. 

“The police have been called, security is holding him.” Cat said, offering a tissue to help Kara wipe her eyes. Marcus was crying as well, distraught that he couldn’t comfort his mother. James watched the boy crawl onto the couch and wrap tightly around Kara. He felt like he was intruding before icy blue eyes met his. 

James took a step closer, swallowing down the residual rage at that piece of trash for touching Kara. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, sitting down on the couch beside her. His hand moved to rub her back and he felt Kara lean into his touch. He was glad he could offer even a minor piece of comfort. 

Kara gave a small nod, her cheek resting on top of her son’s head, trying to comfort him as much as herself. “I will be.” she said softly. James could see the truth of her words in her eyes. Kara was strong. If she got knocked down, she would pull herself back up. James would be there to offer a hand and help keep her on her feet.

He felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt and looked down to a teary eyed Marcus who was wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Thank you for punching him, Mr. James… Mike’s a butthead and he’s mean to my momma.” He said, sniffling. 

James couldn’t help but smile fondly at the little boy, the same protective instinct he felt for Kara he felt for her son too. It felt easy to love him as much as he loved the boy’s mom.

“He is a butthead.” James agreed. “And no one should be mean to your momma. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Marcus’s smile grew at that, he looked up at Kara for a moment before looking back to James. 

“Last night Momma said that she lo--” Kara cut Marcus off, standing when she saw Maggie come in to the office, NCPD jacket on and badge showing on her hip.

Her partner, Detective Johnson, was right on her tail and Kara sighed deeply.

“Maggie…”

“Don’t worry Little Danvers… He’s in cuffs and in the back of a squad car. How about we get you to the station so Bridget and I can get a statement, yeah?” Maggie asked, laying a comforting hand on Kara’s arm.

James watched the pair, assuming there was familiarity between Kara and the officer. Kara nodded to her and turned to James with an apologetic look. 

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be, If you need anything, call me okay?” he said, standing and resting a hand on her lower back. He couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered when she leaned into him some. 

Kara nodded, shifting Marcus on her hip. “Thank you, James…” She said, starting to follow Maggie and her partner out. Marcus waved over Kara’s shoulder, a small smile on his face.

“Bye, Mr. James!”

 

Kara sat in the chair beside Maggie’s desk in the precinct. She had Marcus in her lap, bouncing him gently as she recounted the events of the night before and in the office that morning. Maggie wrote it all down, typing quickly to fill in the file. 

“Do you want to press charges?” Detective Johnson asked. Kara opened her mouth to answer before a voice from behind her spoke up.

“Damn right she’s pressing charges!”

“Swear jar, Auntie Alex!” Marcus called. Kara’s eyes widened and she looked at Maggie.

“You called my sister?” She squeaked. 

Maggie gave a small apologetic shrug. “Figured you could use a friendly face considering I’m still on duty…”

Alex rounded the desk and gently cupped Kara’s cheeks, gently examining the bruise. “Kara… Jesus, why didn’t you call me last night?”

“Alex don’t…” She mumbled, eyes closing as she tried to gently pull her face away. “It’s fine…”

“Kara, he hit you!” Alex said. “Has this happened before?” She asked, horror in her voice at the possibility of her missing her sister being abused.

“No. Last night was the first time.” Kara promised, dropping her gaze from her sister. She felt ashamed of the whole ordeal. That her son was seeing her so weak, her sister and friends seeing her as a crying mess… James seeing her as a damsel in distress… It was weighing heavily on her and she felt like she may break. 

Alex just sighed and kissed the top of her sister’s head before pulling her girlfriend aside. 

“You have him locked up?”

“He’s in holding right now.” Maggie nodded.

“Can you give me some time alone with him?”

Maggie’s mouth twisted some in thought. “I can give you 5 minutes.”

Alex grinned and pecked her lips. “You’re fantastic.”

“I know.” Maggie smiled at her before turning back to her desk. “Hey Bridget, can you finish getting her statement?”

Her partner gave a small knowing smile and nodded. “Sure thing, Mags.”

Maggie just pat her shoulder before leading Alex down to the holding cell where Mike was sitting, an ice pack held to his bruised nose.

“Hey Dickless.” Alex barked, anger burning in her eyes as she approached the bars. Maggie stayed by the door. She wouldn’t let Alex in the cell with him, but just because she was prevented by law from tearing Mike a new one, it didn’t mean she couldn’t let her girlfriend do it.

Mike looked up and glared when he saw Alex. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I wanna know why you would ever even  _ think _ about laying a hand on my sister, let alone actually punching her.” Alex growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mike got up, stalking towards the bars to get in Alex’s face.

“The cheating slut deserved it.” He said. 

Alex grabbed him by the shoulders, slamming him into the bars of the cell, chuckling when Mike groaned in pain and fell on his ass, hands over his now bruised forehead.

“And you deserved that.” Alex smirked.

 

Kara finished giving her statement to Detective Johnson and gathered up Marcus to leave. She didn’t want to stick around and suffer the pitying glances from her sister and Maggie. Marcus had a tight grip on her hand as they headed outside, Kara’s head down.

James was waiting outside the precinct with Krypto on his leash and he called out when he saw the pair.

“Kara!” He called, smiling a bit when her eyes met his. When he came over, Kara blinked in surprise.

“I… James, what are you doing here?” She asked. Marcus’s attention was immediately stolen by the puppy, the boy laughing as he got sloppy kisses while he scratched his ears.

“I wanted to see how you were doing… Maybe treat you and Marcus to lunch?” He offered.

Kara opened her mouth to reply before Marcus did it for her. “Yeah!!” He said excitedly, giggling as Krypto barked at him. “What’s your puppy’s name, Mr. James?”

“Krypto.” James replied with a smile. 

“Like the superdog? Momma tells me those stories!” Marcus said.

Kara was just looking at James with a look of disbelief. She had told him those stories in college. James met her eyes and gave her a small smile before speaking to Marcus.

“Yeah? She told me those stories too, a long time ago. You wanna walk him to lunch?” 

Marcus nodded eagerly, accepting the leash from James and walking a few steps away from the adults as the trio set off to find a restaurant.

“Thank you… For… For all of this.” Kara said quietly, looking up at James as they walked.

“You don’t need to thank me, Kara…” James said, his arm moving to rest his hand on her lower back as they walked. 

“I do, James… You… Thank you for standing up for me today.”

“It was nothing… That bastard deserved what was coming to him.” He said. “I just wished I punched him harder.”

Kara laughed at that. A genuine smile on her face. “You can say that again.” She said.

James slowed their pace for a moment, gently turning her to look at him. “I wish I’d punched him harder.” He repeated, a smile of his own on his face. His eyes dropped to her lips and Kara’s dropped to his. The pair began to lean towards one another before a shiver shot up Kara’s spine.

She turned quickly to see Marcus about to step into the street. She spoke without thinking.

“MARCUS JAMES OLSEN!”

The world slowed down for all three of them in that moment.

Marcus jumped back onto the curb, wide brown eyes turning his mother. Olsen was Mr. James’s last name. Marcus’s middle name was James. Realization hit the boy like a megazord to his face, and his eyes rapidly looked between the two adults. 

Kara was tense with fear. Yet again her big mouth was throwing her under the bus. She saw the wide eyed understanding on her son’s face and when she turned to James she saw an identical look mixed with a swirling mess of anger, confusion and sadness.

“Kara… Who’s his dad?”

“James… I…” Kara began to stammer, trying to find a way out of her blunder.

“Whose is he?”

“He’s… James, please I didn’t--”

“Kara, who’s the father?!” James barked, needing the answer. He felt his eyes burning with a wetness he saw reflected in the stormy blue of Kara’s eyes. His shouting made Kara snap.

“You know who his father is! It’s  _ you! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont hate me,,,, yell at me on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> comments and feedback appreciated!!!  
> ily!!!!  
> -Ryder


	17. Dreams Come Slow And Go So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning is one of nature’s most incredible creations. A strike of pure energy, singing the ground, magnetizing the air, and lighting up an entire sky even if only for a moment. The brilliant flashes and destructive strikes are almost always accompanied by a booming bout of thunder. 
> 
> Lightning will light the way, create pathways through the sky for thunder to follow and shake the stars themselves with its concussive fury. Both are built of destructive nature yet even the things they destroy hold their own type of beauty.
> 
> You can have thunder without lightning.   
> You can have lightning without thunder.  
> But is either truly complete without the other?  
> Though they may boom and strike miles apart, they still strike together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its monday :^)
> 
> disappointing how they canceled sg at SDCC and in song form too,,,, golly i sure will miss this show
> 
> nah but all seriousness that was a shit show so im gonna stay in my karolsen home and boat down the river of denial
> 
> anywayyyy, thank you to Kasia for beta reading! 
> 
> Now onto karolsen!

Lightning is one of nature’s most incredible creations. A strike of pure energy, singing the ground, magnetizing the air, and lighting up an entire sky even if only for a moment. The brilliant flashes and destructive strikes are almost always accompanied by a booming bout of thunder. 

Lightning will light the way, create pathways through the sky for thunder to follow and shake the stars themselves with its concussive fury. Both are built of destructive nature yet even the things they destroy hold their own type of beauty.

You can have thunder without lightning. 

You can have lightning without thunder.

But is either truly complete without the other?

Though they may boom and strike miles apart, they still strike together.

 

Three days. It had been three days since Kara’s world had collapsed around her. She had her house of cards built so carefully that she was able to pretend it was the sturdiest thing in the world. Now she was struggling to play 52 card pick up and catch the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Marcus wasn’t speaking to her beyond what was required. His sad little eyes would meet hers and all Kara saw was his father. 

James. 

They had stood on that street corner, eyes locked to one another as the truth struck and knocked all of them off balance. James’s suspicions were confirmed, Kara’s nightmares were coming to life and Marcus’s dreams of a complete family were coming true. 

They were three very different pieces of the same puzzle, different parts of the same spectrum and as the complete realization settled over all of them, an explosion erupted like a volcano. 

Silent one moment, burning the next.

 

Maggie and Alex were camped out at Kara’s apartment, watching over her and Marcus and making sure Mike didn’t return to cause any trouble. Kara had recounted the story to them, her voice had shaken and cracked. Tears had fallen but at least it lifted some of the weight off her shoulders.

“So what you’re saying…” Maggie began slowly, “Is that James is Marcus’s father but he didn’t know and you met him again at your conference and you two… you know…?” She asked.

Kara just nodded, pulling a blanket around her shoulders and sniffling. Her eyes were red and puffy, nose running like a faucet and she was growing concerned that all of her crying was depleting her body of all its water. 

“Yeah… And I… I love him, and now I’ve messed it all up…” She whispered, eyes on her lap. “I should have told him when I found out I was pregnant… I should have called him or something…”

“Hey, hey, little Danvers.” Maggie squeezed her shoulder. “You’re not the only one at fault here. He didn’t call you either. You both had some blunders.”

Kara sighed deeply. It wasn’t the most uplifting speech she had ever heard, but at least it was the truth. She and James were equally at fault. 

“I say you go after him.” Maggie continued.

“He’s leaving.”

“What?”

“He’s going back to Metropolis.” She whispered, her voice breaking on the name of the other city. She remembered the sting of his words. They had both been angry, shouting and arguing in the street before James declared that him coming to National City was a mistake. That he was going back to Metropolis. Without Marcus and Kara.

Down the hall, Marcus was hiding from his Aunt Alex while they played hide and seek and his hiding spot gave him a perfect vantage point to hear his mom and other aunt’s conversation. 

Mr. James,  _ his father _ , was moving back across the country. He was gonna move away from him and his Momma. His Momma looked so sad and Marcus hated it. Even though he was mad at Kara for not telling him who his dad was, he still loved his mother more than anything in the universe. 

He needed to fix this. He began hatching a plan.

 

James Olsen was many things. He liked to think angry was not one of them. But when the truth about Marcus’s parentage hit him, he had never felt a hurt so deep. Kara had known. It wasn’t just a suspicion. She knew he was the father and yet she never called. She never told him. When they met in Star City she kept it to herself.

James had to get out. 

He usually wasn’t one to run… But this, this was too hard. He’d told Kara he was leaving. That it was a mistake to come to National City. 

His world was crumbling. 

He had been on the fast track to cloud nine. He was working a good job, he saw Kara every day and he was slowly getting over her walls and cutting up the barbed wire around her house. Then he tripped and sliced himself up in the process. 

He grabbed his suitcase, throwing it on his bed and starting to toss clothes in it. James was panicking, his breathing was faster than normal and even Krypto picked up on it. The dog was whining agitatedly, pacing around the room as James threw his clothes into the bag.

In the midst of his episode, three knocks echoed from the door. At first James ignored them, going statue still and just staring. He hoped it wasn’t Kara (or godforbid, Alex) on the other side. He was contemplating diving under his bed to hide before a voice rang through the door.

“Jimmy Olsen, I know you’re in there!”

James stopped again. It couldn’t be who he thought it was. He opened the door, his gaze dropping about a foot below his eye level.

“Lucy?”

“The one and only,” She said, quickly pushing past him and into the apartment. “So why is it that when I come with Vasquez to National City for their business trip, I hear from one of their coworkers that her little sister’s baby daddy is fleeing town?”

“What?” James asked, eyes going wide.

“Did I mention that the coworker who was speaking was Alex Danvers? Big sister to  _ Kara Danvers _ , who, if I remember correctly, is the object of your affections and who you’ve been in love with for the better part of a decade?”

“Lucy, I--” James was cut off by a hard slap against the back of his head. Lucy had jumped.

“Ow! What the hell?!”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

Lucy stood right in front of him. Lane Stare in full effect as angry green eyes met his terrified brown ones. She crossed her arms over her chest, back ramrod straight and looking every bit the Major Lane he knew she was.

“Lucy you don’t understand…” he tried.

“What don’t I understand, Jimmothy? Kara had a son 7 years ago that you happen to be the father of. She didn’t tell you and you found out and now you’re being a pussy and running from this girl you’re in love with and  _ your _ son instead of standing up like a man and being papa bear.”

James gaped at her for a moment. “Okay… So maybe you do kind of understand…”

“Sit.” Lucy ordered, pointing to the couch. James dropped down onto it and Lucy sat in an armchair beside it. Despite the massive cushions dwarfing her already petite stature, she looked commanding as ever. 

Krypto saw James and this new person on the couch and he barked, running over to take his spot beside James, head on his owner’s thigh. Lucy blinked a couple times before looking to her friend.

“The fuck is that?”

“A dog.”

“When the fuck did you get a dog?”

“Long story.”

“You got it to impress Kara, didn’t you?”

“No!” He said quickly. Lucy just fixed him with a look and he sighed, deflating as he rubbed Krypto’s back. “Yes.”

“What’s his name?”

“Krypto…”

Lucy was silent for several long seconds before she sighed deeply, hands coming to rub her temples. “Oh you poor bastard…”

 

Alex sat on the coffee table in front of the blanket wrapped heap that was once her little sister. 

“Kara?”

All she got was a small sniffle in reply. Maggie was in Marcus’s room, helping him with homework and the like while it was Alex’s turn to try and get Kara back into something akin to the functional human being zone.

“Kara, sweetie…” Alex began, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Okay. So, James found out about Marcus. We knew this would happen eventually.” Kara made a little dissatisfied noise but Alex plowed on. “Maybe it wasn’t how you wanted him to find out, but he knows now. He loves you, you love him. Mike is probably going to prison and Marcus wants to know his dad.”

Kara let out an unintelligible mumble into her blankets and Alex translated as best as she could.

“What do you mean James doesn’t love you anymore?” Alex sighed deeply once more. “Kar, I don’t think he’s actually leaving… Put yourself in his shoes. If you found out you had a kid with an old college fling that you’ve reconnected with and they didn’t tell you, you’d probably be freaked out too. He’s scared.” Alex shifted to sit beside her sister, gently prying her out of the cocoon of blankets.

Kara allowed herself to be held, face buried against her sister’s neck.

“I should have called him.” Kara whispered, “When Marcus was born… I should have told him the second I found out I was pregnant…”

“Yeah, well... “ Alex kissed her forehead, trying to be sympathetic. “It’s in the past, Kara. Best thing you can do now is try to fix what’s in the present.”

Kara gave a small nod and Alex hugged her closer. Maggie came out to get some water from the kitchen and she smiled at the Danvers sisters, they were the toughest women she knew and she was glad to see them supporting each other. Alex gave a little gesture with her head before holding an arm out.

The detective chuckled and moved over to fold herself into the hug, she figured an extra pair of arms around Kara wouldn’t hurt her.

 

James spent the better part of an hour recounting everything that had happened since he’d left Metropolis. Lucy listened quietly, she refrained from interrupting, the only indication she was listening was the various face journeys James witnessed cross her features.

He explained meeting Sal, adopting Krypto, arriving in the city, his first day at CatCo, meeting Marcus as a Power Ranger, sorting emails with Kara, nearly kissing Kara, Mike, Mike hurting Kara, him punching Mike, walking Kara to lunch, Marcus nearly running into the street, and finally, finding out he and Kara had a child together.

Lucy nodded her head when he finished, taking a long moment to process.

“Your silence is freaking me out.” James finally said, watching Lucy’s mouth twist. He expected something teasing or incredibly wise to come out of her but instead:

“Well, shit.”

“What?”

“Shit, Jimmy, you have had an eventful few weeks… Uh… Congrats? It’s a boy? Good job with the southpaw impression… Think Kara needs a lawyer? I’d love to put this Mike douchebag in prison forever.” Lucy had her lawyer face on and James flicked her arm.

“Lucy.”

“Right. Anyway, you’re a dad. Let’s start there.”

“She hid it from me.” He began, but Lucy quickly put her hand over his mouth.

“Shut up, Jimmothy, an adult is speaking.” When he quieted she drew her hand back. “Okay, for one second, get your head out of your ass. Put yourself in Kara’s position. You and your significant other have just broken up after being together almost two years. You’re moving across the country to start at a new scary big kid job working for Cat Grant. You and ex significant other haven’t been speaking since you left. Uh oh! You’re throwing up in the morning and there’s a little plus sign after you pee on the stick.”

James’s nose scrunched as he listened to Lucy’s analogy and she smacked his arm.

“Grow up.” She continued. “Anyway, she was 21 and probably scared shitless. Maybe she didn’t even know it was yours. Even if she did, she was still probably terrified. Yeah, her not telling you after so long was shitty, but you not speaking to her for 6 years was also kinda shitty. So you and her are both guilty. Don’t need a law degree to come to that verdict, Jimbo.”

James sat quietly for a long moment, absently petting his dog as he thought through everything Lucy had said. He imagined how Kara must have felt. Alone in her pregnancy save for maybe Mike. He shuddered at just the thought. He could tell in his brief interactions with both Marcus and Mike that the man was nothing even remotely close to a father figure. 

He dreamt of a family with Kara. He dreamt of that white picket fence, painting a nursery, feeling their child kick, picking names, carseat shopping…. He began to realize his anger wasn’t at Kara. It was at himself. 

He missed out on Marcus’s,  _ his son’s, _ first steps. First words. His first day of school. He missed holding Kara’s hand in the delivery room and letting her scream at him. He missed seeing his little boy opening his eyes for the first time. 

James didn’t even know he was crying until Lucy laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“So… You gonna run or are you gonna go fix this?”

“I’m a dad, Lucy.” James whispered, his voice full of awe as it fully dawned on him. Sure it was a little unconventional, but his dreams were coming true. A family with Kara. A little boy that was half of him and half of her. A little boy that he could teach to play catch, drive to school, help him make pancakes for Kara... 

He quickly jumped to his feet, “Lucy, I’m a dad!” he laughed, hands swiping over his cheeks to wipe away the few lingering tears. He picked up his best friend and spun her around. 

Lucy laughed, patting his back and kicking at his knees for him to put her down. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a papa bear now put me down!” she ordered. Once she was on her feet again she pat her chest. “Alright, big guy. Looks like now all you need to do is get your girl back and start making dad jokes.”

James laughed at that, squeezing Lucy’s shoulder. Before he could retort, he heard his cell phone going off in the kitchen.

Lucy smiled, “Ten bucks says it’s your baby mama.”

James ran to answer, his grin growing when he saw the caller ID reading  _ Kara Danvers _ . He swiped across the screen to answer.

“Kara?” He asked, about to tell her how sorry he was before he heard her let out a harsh sob. “Kara? Kara, what’s wrong?”

_ “James… It’s Marcus… He’s gone…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!!! find me on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> please leave me some comments on what you like, what you dont like, they really do help
> 
> ily!!  
> -Ryder


	18. They'll Tear A Hole In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a pride of lions, males are usually the most useless part of the pride. The females do all the hunting, gathering, and raise all the young. Sure the male is essential for procreation and are viewed as “king of the jungle” but an angry mother lioness? Not a creature you would ever want to be on the wrong side of. 
> 
> Kara Danvers was a protective mama lioness. If her baby was in danger she was all claws. Her bite was as good as her bark and it was common knowledge among people that knew her to never, ever, insult or endanger her son.
> 
> Marcus was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its monday :^)
> 
> thank you to @kasia99 for beta reading!!
> 
> only three more chapters to go on this karolsen ride...

In a pride of lions, males are usually the most useless part of the pride. The females do all the hunting, gathering, and raise all the young. Sure, the male is essential for procreation and are viewed as “king of the jungle” but an angry mother lioness? Not a creature you would ever want to be on the wrong side of. 

Kara Danvers was a protective mama lioness. If her baby was in danger she was all claws. Her bite was as good as her bark and it was common knowledge among people that knew her to never,  _ ever,  _ insult or endanger her son.

Marcus was missing. 

At some point he had snuck out of the apartment and was nowhere to found. Kara’s son, a few months shy of seven years old, was missing in National City.

At first, she just stared at his empty bedroom when she went to retrieve him for dinner. Then she called his name. No answer. Panic began to set in. 

“Marcus?!” She called, starting to tear the room apart. When he wasn’t in his room, she rushed to her own. No luck. The bathroom, linen closet, and kitchen were all empty. She turned to her sister and Maggie.

“Marcus is gone.”

Her own look of panic was reflected twice over and soon the three of them were a tornado of motion. Maggie was immediately on the phone, sending out messages to all the on duty officers of the NCPD, Alex was calling in friends and coworkers to keep an eye out while trying to comfort her sister.

Kara was staring at her phone, thumb hovering over the call button beside James’s name. She took a deep breath before pressing it and bringing the phone to her ear.

“James… It’s Marcus… He’s gone…” she whispered through her tears. Her words triggered a storm on the other end of the phone, James declaring he’d be right over before she heard him call to someone named Lucy and then hang up the phone.

Kara broke down and slumped against her sister’s shoulder, gripping the sides of her shirt.

“J-James is coming,” she mumbled, Alex just nodded, rubbing her back.

“Okay, good. When he gets here, you two can go out looking. We’ll all go out looking. Maggie has the NCPD keeping an eye out too. We’re gonna find him.” Alex swore, pulling back to look her sister in the eyes. “He couldn’t have gotten far. C’mon, Mama Bear, let’s gear up to find Marcus.”

 

Approximately fifteen minutes later, James and Kara were walking towards Marcus’s elementary school. Both of them had similar panicked expressions and the air between them was thick with unsaid words and unresolved arguments. They searched the school playground, the soccer field, and even checked inside the empty school. No sign of Marcus.

Kara felt tears burn her eyes again and James quickly grabbed her shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey, Kara… It’s okay,” he promised. “We’re going to find him.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara squeaked out. That was the last thing James was expecting to hear today.

“What?” He asked, shock in his voice.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… I’m sorry I didn’t call… I’m so sorry…” Kara started crying and James automatically pulled her close, cradling her against his chest. His hand cupped the back of her neck and he rested his cheek atop her head. Sure, the situation was less than ideal, but having Kara in his arms was better than anything. He just wished the circumstances were better.

He pulled back some, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb along her cheekbone to wipe away the tears there. 

“Let’s go find our son, okay?” He said. Kara’s breath caught. James had referred to Marcus as  _ theirs.  _ She felt her heart flutter and she knew she loved this man. Despite her panic for her son, she felt like a blanket of reassurance had been wrapped around her shoulders. 

Kara sucked in a sharp little breath before speaking. “Ours…”

Her voice was quiet, reverent. James knew the weight behind that word and in lieu of a response, he clasped their hands together. Their fingers lacing together as he pulled her down the sidewalk to search more places Marcus could have gone.

 

They checked the ice cream shop near the school, the toy store on the way to CatCo, and the little coffee shop that served the cookies Marcus loved. They even ran into CatCo to check both their offices, Winn’s desk, Cat’s office and the cafeteria. 

No sign of Marcus.

James could feel Kara beginning to panic beside him and he started talking, aiming to keep her mind occupied so she couldn’t leap to the worst possible scenarios.

“What was Marcus like as a baby?” He asked. Kara met his eyes, a silent thank you behind the panicked storm brewing in the blue.

“He… He was a happy baby. He giggled more than he cried…”

“He got that from his mother,” James said, squeezing Kara’s hand as they walked, keeping their eyes peeled for their boy.

“He has a heart of gold.” Kara said, pushing her glasses up to wipe at her eyes before she looked to James. “He got that from his father…”

James felt a happiness settle in his chest. But the happiness wasn’t alone. It moved in with a protective instinct that was pulling him forward, putting finding Marcus at the forefront of everything.

Kara kept talking, needing to keep herself occupied before she collapsed in an inconsolable mess. “His favorite thing in the world is Harry Potter. Prisoner of Azkaban is his favorite book but Order Of The Phoenix is his favorite movie. He’s a hufflepuff…”

“That’s my boy,” James said. Kara gave his hand a tight squeeze as they continued searching. 

“James…” She stopped them, looking up at him, tears in her eyes again. “What if we can’t find him? It’s getting dark soon…”

“Hey hey,” James cupped her cheeks. “Kara, we’re going to find him. Not finding him isn’t an option. I’ll stay out all night if I have to. We are going to find him.”

Kara took a deep breath though it came out in a shuddered sigh. She was scared. But having James by her side… It made the fear a little more bearable, made the weight of the world feel a bit less crushing. She knew she wasn’t alone and she never would be again.

 

Marcus James Danvers was a smart boy. He knew things most six-and-three-quarter year olds wouldn’t normally know. He knew how to make pancakes, he knew his momma’s phone number without writing it down, he knew his aunt’s phone numbers too, and he knew how to walk himself to the big park in CatCo Plaza. 

His plan was foolproof. Or so he thought. His Momma and Papa would be forced to search for him together. That meant Papa couldn’t leave National City and he couldn’t leave his Momma and him. 

Marcus was extremely pleased with himself until it started getting dark out. The sun was ducking behind the massive skyscrapers of downtown National City and he had read and re-read his comic book 3 times. He was bored, he was hungry, and his Momma and Papa still hadn’t found him.

Part of him began to wonder if they were even looking. If they even knew he was gone… Maybe they were still fighting… Marcus felt a surge of worry. What if his Papa got mad at his Momma like Butthead Mike did? 

He left his Mama unprotected.

Marcus’s little eyes widened and he jumped up on the bench, looking around for someone who could help him. He saw a NCPD car parked outside the park and he quickly dashed to it, knocking on the passenger side window until it rolled down.

Before the officer could even ask what was wrong, Marcus was speaking a mile a minute. 

“Detective Maggie Sawyer!” He said quickly. “She’s my aunt and I gotta call her so I can call my Momma because she doesn’t have anyone to protect her right now!” The officer in the car held up his hands.

“Whoa, whoa, kid, slow down. I’ll call Detective Sawyer for you and she can come and pick you up, okay?”

Marcus’s bottom lip was wobbling, fearing for his mother but he nodded. He needed to be brave right now.

He paced on the sidewalk for what felt like an eternity before he heard his name being called. Marcus’s eyes snapped up and he saw his Momma running towards him. She was holding hands with his Papa and both of them had big smiles on their faces but his Momma was crying. Before he even had a chance to respond, his Momma was pulling him into her arms. 

“Marcus James Danvers, what on earth were you thinking?!” She asked, crying as she pressed kisses all over his face. James wrapped an arm around Kara’s hips, the other one wrapping around Marcus’s back where he was cuddled into Kara’s chest.

“You scared your mom and I to death, little man.” James said, breathing out a deep sigh of relief. Marcus rubbed his eyes, trying not to cry. He was supposed to be being brave so he could teach his Momma and Papa a lesson.

“I’m sorry.” He started, wrapping one arm around Kara’s neck while the other fisted in the fabric of James’s shirt.

Kara wiped her eyes with one hand, the other supporting her son. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, okay, little badger? We’ve all been looking for you for hours…. Why did you run off like that?” She asked, her voice hoarse from her seemingly endless tears that had been coming all day.

“Because you and Papa were fighting.”

Both Kara and James froze at that. Marcus had referred to James as Papa. He’d acknowledged that he knew James was his father and he accepted him as so. 

Marcus just continued his explanation. “And I didn’t want you to fight anymore so I ran away because then you would have to look for me and Papa couldn’t leave us and he’d have to stay in National City.” His lip wobbled again and he started crying, speaking even as he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

“And then you would see that you two love each other and we’d all be a family again and no one would fight anymore because you’re my Momma and Papa and you’re supposed to love each other…”

Kara felt her heart ache for her little boy. James hugged them both tighter, keeping  _ his family _ close. 

Kara was the first one to speak. “Oh baby… Papa and I,” she couldn’t help but smile as she referred to James as such, “Papa and I do love each other... “

Marcus looked almost surprised as she shyly asked, “You do?”

James spoke next, a large hand rubbing his son’s back. “Yeah, little man… We love each other… And neither of us is ever going to leave you.”

Marcus gave a billion watt smile, his arm tightening around Kara’s neck as he buried his face in James’s chest. 

Kara gave a teary laugh, squeezing her son as she leaned into James. She looked up at him, frosty blue meeting a warm brown. 

“I love you, James Olsen.”

James grinned didn’t even miss a beat. “And I love you, Kara Danvers.”

Blue met brown, brown met blue. And James Olsen leaned in, pressing his lips to Kara Danvers’. 

The kiss was innocent yet it had the power to move mountains, shake the tides and rattle the stars themselves. Two hearts beat in time, two souls became one, and both of them cradled their son closer between them, the perfect little family, created from imperfect people, in unconventional ways.

They broke apart, both grinning brightly and gently squeezing a giggling Marcus in between them. Behind the trio, Lucy Lane was applauding with a whooping Maggie Sawyer and a grinning Alex Danvers. 

“It’s about damn time!” Lucy yelled, clapping excitedly. 

Kara and Marcus spoke at the same time.

“Swear Jar!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are so greatly appreciated
> 
> you can also come talk to me on tumblr @karolsens
> 
> thank u ily  
> -Ryder


	19. The Whole World Is Sleeping But My World Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In sociology, the family is an intimate domestic group made up of people related to one another by bonds of blood, sexual mating or legal ties. In biological classification, family (Latin: familia, plural familiae) is one of the eight major taxonomic ranks; it is classified between order and genus. 
> 
> In modern society, familial bonds are not only classified by blood. Often times your family is not the one you’re born with, but rather an amalgamation of all the people met and brought into the intrapersonal folds of day to day life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its monday :^)
> 
> thank u to Kasia99 for beta reading!!!

In sociology, the family is an intimate domestic group made up of people related to one another by bonds of blood, sexual mating or legal ties.  In biological classification, family (Latin: familia, plural familiae) is one of the eight major taxonomic ranks; it is classified between order and genus. 

In modern society, familial bonds are not only classified by blood. Often times your family is not the one you’re born with, but rather an amalgamation of all the people met and brought into the intrapersonal folds of day to day life. 

James Olsen found himself to be a family man. Though it had only been a week since Marcus’s disappearing acts and his and Kara’s confessions, the trio was falling into their roles easily.

James had taken to walking Marcus to school after they all had breakfast together. He and his son left early so they could walk Krypto through the park and work on teaching the puppy some commands. Marcus was getting good at teaching Krypto how to shake hands and play dead.

But today was Saturday, and that meant James could spend more time with Marcus as they walked to the coffee shop nearby to get breakfast for themselves and to take back to Kara.

“Papa?” Marcus called, James felt his heart melt at that, snapping a picture of his son and their dog. 

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Can we get flowers for Momma?” He asked. 

James looked up from his camera, grinning. “Sure, little man. That’s a really good idea.” he tucked his camera in his bag and offered his hand to the little boy. Marcus took it with an identical smile, giggling when Krypto ran over.

James hooked the dog back on the leash and handed it to Marcus who held it with a determined look on his face. They had had the talk, James, Kara and Marcus, about all the responsibility that went in to having a dog and Marcus swore he was responsible enough and he took every chance to show it.

“What kind should we get her?” James asked, walking with Marcus out of the park. There was a flower shop near their local coffee shop and James thought they could duck in after picking up their breakfast order.

“Yellow ones.” Marcus said, not missing a beat. 

“Yellow ones?”

“Yep. That smell good and look really pretty.”

“Well all flowers are pretty.” James reminded him. 

Marcus was quiet for a moment before grinning up at his dad. “Extra pretty. Like Momma.”

James laughed, ruffling his son’s hair. “Yeah, son, your momma is extra pretty isn’t she?”

“The prettiest.” Marcus nodded. 

The pair arrived at the coffeeshop and Marcus picked a table outside. He carefully tied Krypto’s leash to the table leg, looping it in a nice knot like his mother taught him to do. James kissed the top of his head before going inside to pick up their orders.

A large latte, a tea with a splash of milk and honey, a hot chocolate with whipped cream, 3 sticky buns, and a breakfast wrap were all bagged up for James and Marcus to bring home to Kara. 

He stepped back outside where Marcus was already waiting to continue on their way, Krypto sitting dutifully at his side, tongue hanging out in a wide pitbull smile. He pat the pups head before taking his son’s hand, Marcus tugging him down the street to the flower shop.

They tied Krypto to a tree in front of the shop and Marcus carefully scratched under his chin before speaking seriously to the dog. 

“Sit, boy.” He said. Krypto sat and Marcus grinned. “Good boy! Now stay here, okay? Puppies aren’t allowed in the flower shop.” Krypto gave a bark as if in understanding before he licked Marcus’s face, making the little boy laugh. 

James had his camera out, snapping some more pictures of a boy and his dog. That seemed to be all he was taking pictures of lately. His son, his dog and of course, his Kara. His computer was currently filled with the images. His desktop background switched to an image of Kara tickling Marcus from behind at the breakfast table, both of them wearing big identical smiles and Krypto with his paws on the table, trying to get at Marcus’s half empty plate.

He thought that image was worth more than any Pulitzer or award they could ever give him.

James was dragged from his thoughts by Marcus tugging his hand. “Daaaad! Let’s go! We gotta find the flowers.” He said, pulling him towards the front door of the shop. James laughed and scooped him up, carrying his boy on his hip as they walked inside. 

The pair was greeted by a forest of colorful flowers, beautiful arrangements. Marcus squirmed to be put down and James let him go, following the little ball of energy through rows of brightly colored flowers, green plants, prickly cacti and small succulents until Marcus found what he was looking for. 

He saw a bouquet of small sunflowers mixed with daisies and purple tulips. He turned to his father and gave him a grin that he 100% inherited from Kara. 

“This one!” He declared. 

James came to investigate and he rested a hand on Marcus’s shoulder. “Good pick buddy,” he said, picking up the bouquet. “Think your mom will like it?” he asked, walking him towards checkout.

Marcus nodded, standing up tall and smiling. 

“Yeah! Her favorite color is yellow and the purple flowers are pretty! And the white ones smell really good.”

“You’re right, little man.”

James gently set the bouquet on the counter and Marcus stood on his toes to look over it. The shop worker smiled, beginning to ring up the bouquet.

“Sunflowers, daisies and tulips, good choices.” She complimented.

Marcus grinned, “They’re for my Momma. Her favorite color is yellow.” He explained. James smiled fondly, rubbing his son’s back.

“Yeah?” The girl smiled. James looked at her name tag. Emilie. “Did you know each flower has a meaning?” 

Marcus’s eyes widened in awe, “Really?! What do these mean?” he asked, pointing to the flowers Emilie was wrapping up for Kara.

“Hmm, let’s see.” She glanced down at the bouquet, pushing her glasses up her nose. “Sunflowers mean adoration and loyalty. Purple tulips are for royalty, and daisies…” She looked down, smiling at Marcus who was absorbing every word. “Daisies are for new beginnings and true love.”

“Wow…” Marcus said in amazement as James handed over money for the flowers. 

“Thank you,” He chuckled, looking down at his son. “Ready to go buddy? Remember what the nice lady told you so you can tell Momma all about it, yeah?”

Marcus nodded and waved to Emilie. “Bye! Thank you!”

“Bye, have a nice day!” She said. 

Arms full of breakfast and flowers, James, Marcus and Krypto set off back towards home where Kara was waiting.

 

Kara loved mornings like these. Sure, she didn’t mind waking up to Marcus jumping on her at 7 am on a Saturday, but these days of getting to sleep in, wake up to the sun streaming in her window… James was going to spoil her.

She woke to a note in James’s handwriting, telling her that he took Marcus and Krypto for a walk and to pick up breakfast. God, she loved that man. She stretched as she got up, tying her hair in a messy ponytail before putting her glasses on.

She was wearing a pair of James’s boxers and a tank top, padding barefoot into the living room to turn on the TV and find out what was happening in the world. Just before she sat down on the couch, she heard the front door unlock before there was a bark and Krypto made a dash for his food bowl. 

“Momma!” Marcus yelled when he saw her, rushing towards her with a bouquet of flowers almost as big as him. 

“Little badger!” she beamed, bending down to kiss his forehead before he thrust the flowers into her arms.

“Look what me and Papa got for you!” He rushed out, launching into an explanation of all the flowers. Kara just laughed, taking the flowers and smiling brightly.

“Well thank you, Marcus. They’re very beautiful.” She told him. James came over, their breakfast all out on a tray.

“Just like you,” he said, pecking her lips. Kara couldn’t help but giggle, melting into his kiss. “Good morning,” James told her with a smile. Kara let her eyes flutter open, whispering the greeting back to him before pecking his lips again. 

“You two start breakfast, I’m going to put these in a vase.” She said, walking towards the kitchen. James hated to see her go, but boy did he love to watch her leave. His eyes traced over her gorgeous curves before Marcus tugged the hem of his shirt.

“Papa! I want my hot chocolate please.”

“Okay, son, let’s sit down and I’ll get it for you.” He smiled. 

Everything was perfect.

After their hearty breakfast, the happy family was lounging on the couch, Kara and James cuddled together while Marcus played on the floor with Krypto. 

“Let me take you out tonight,” James said, smiling down at Kara who was lounging with her head on his chest. She looked up at him, brow cocked. He continued.

“Let me take you out. Like, you know… Fancy dinner, I’ll wear a suit, we’ll drink some fancy wine and eat fancy food.”

“Really?” Kara asked, smiling. James was such a romantic. She found herself falling in love with him over again everyday.

“Really.” He smiled, “I mean, if Alex and Maggie can babysit. If not we can go out somewhere more family friendly. Maybe that pizzaria with the old pacman machine?”

Kara’s eyes softened and yet again, she was falling in love with James Olsen. 

“I’m sure they can babysit,” Kara pecked his lips, all the adoration in the world in her eyes. Well, perhaps half of all the adoration in the world. The rest of it was reflected back at her in deep brown. 

“Besides,” She continued, “I think you and I deserve a quiet night to ourselves.” She told him. James grinned, cupping her cheeks and kissing her sweetly.

“I am so in love with you.” He whispered.

Kara pecked his lips again before replying. “What a coincidence… I’m in love with you too.”

 

To outsiders, James and Kara looked like the perfect couple. To insiders, they were the perfect couple. 

The pair had gotten reservations at a quiet upscale restaurant in downtown National City, both dressed nicely. James wore black dress pants, a crisp white button down and a smoky gray tie. Kara wore a blue dress with a chic blazer, her hair up in an elegant bun with a few pieces framing her face.

James had never seen anything so beautiful.

They cuddled into the same side of the booth, sharing a bottle of wine. Their conversation came easy, most of it centered around their son and the years James was across the country. They both were looking down at the blonde’s phone while Kara scrolled through pictures and videos.

She had documented everything. When James commented on that fact Kara just smiled, meeting his eyes. 

“So I could show his father one day…” She said, James’s own smile grew and he couldn’t resist. He leaned in and kissed her.

Kara pulled back after a few moments, cheeks flushed and eyes bright. James’s face had a similar look. She scrolled through her phone again. Images of Marcus from his first days of school, halloweens, christmases, videos of him on new years, birthdays… James got to watch his son grow up and he smiled sadly, just wishing he could have been there for the real thing.

Their entrees arrived and the pair kept sneaking bites off of each other’s plates and bantering back at forth. It was easy, it was natural, it felt perfect.

By the time they had emptied the bottle of wine, Kara’s cheeks were the most beautiful shade of pink and James wished he had his camera on him. Oh well, he had the rest of forever to capture Kara’s beauty on film. 

Kara’s head began to lull onto his shoulder and James dropped a kiss to the crown of her head. 

“Tired?” He asked, Kara responded with a small shake of her head, sitting up more properly to adjust her glasses.

“Not tired… Just… Just happy,” She said. The brutal honesty in her words struck him like a meteorite and he felt a warmth spread through his whole body. He looked into the cosmos of her eyes and hoped his own happiness was reflected in his own.

“Me too,” James said, his words quiet but they rang true.

“James?” Kara whispered, waiting until his eyes moved their gaze from her lips to meet her own. He raised his brow, a silent reaction to her question and she just grinned.

“Take me home.”

 

The moment the door to Kara’s apartment closed, James had her pressed against it. His hands slowly moved down her sides, taking their time in mapping out her curves, feeling the heat through her dress, the expansion of her ribcage with every breath… Feeling her. 

Kara didn’t allow herself to be an idle participant, her nails scraped over his shoulders, moving down to his hips and around to the front to yank his shirt out of his pants. Their lips were locked in a perfect dance, moving in tandem and trading the lead back and forth.

Gone was the frenzied finality that lingered around their one night in Star City, instead replaced with whispered promises of eternity. 

Time slowed down, clothes were left in a trail leading to their bedroom, hands wandered in curious paths along well known terrain. Moonlight shined in through the window, sparkling off sky blue eyes and deep chocolate brown ones. 

They paused, sparks flying between them in a silent conversation before one caught and started an inferno.

James’s hand tangled in blonde hair and he pulled her down into a kiss. Kara straddled his hips, aching for the heat of skin on skin. They came together in echoed moans, hands gripping shoulders, his on her hips. Lips crashed together like waves against a sandy shore and both of them climbed higher and higher towards the cliff of pure bliss. 

They raced towards the precipice, Kara diving off the edge first. James flipped them to hold her to the mattress, keeping her grounded as her spine arched and her voice cried out to a god she didn’t believe in and her nails dug crescent moons into his back. 

James leapt right behind her, arms gripping her tightly as he moaned his pleasure into her neck. 

They lay together in the aftermath of falling, the only sounds being matched panting breaths and small whispers of kisses against shoulders and necks. James slowly rolled off of her, the both of them curling up in soft sheets, clinging to one another and exchanging delicate kisses. The room was quiet save for two hearts beating in time. They didn’t need words to convey what they were feeling in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two chapters left!
> 
> come talk to me @karolsens on tumblr or leave me a nice lil comment here
> 
> thanks for reading, ily


	20. I'm Wide Awake And All My Heart Is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowfall is one of nature’s most beautiful creations. Every snowflake was a unique individual, falling in perfect time with its millions of siblings and coating the earth in a pillowy mound of ice. 
> 
> Though no two flakes are alike, each one compliments the others. Though not quite perfect puzzle pieces they fit together to compliment every individual flake. Much like a family. 
> 
> Their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its monday once again!
> 
> thanks to @kasia99 for being my incredible beta through this whole monster project you rock

Snowfall is one of nature’s most beautiful creations. Every snowflake was a unique individual, falling in perfect time with its millions of siblings and coating the earth in a pillowy mound of ice. 

Though no two flakes are alike, each one compliments the others. Though not quite perfect puzzle pieces they fit together to compliment every individual flake. Much like a family. 

Their family.

The arrival of the holidays in National City meant a multitude of things. The local mall was announcing santa’s imminent arrival the day after Thanksgiving, the infamous CatCo holiday party was fast approaching, and in the Danvers/Olsen household, decorating for Chrismukkah had began.

Kara would decorate for the holidays on November first if she had been allowed, but thanks to Alex and later Maggie, they managed to make a rule that no decorating was allowed until the day after thanksgiving. A year after that rule was in place, the second, arguably more important rule of  _ No Holiday Music Before December 1st _ was put in place. 

Marcus, unlike his mother, adhered to the rules but on the days the rules no longer applied… He was a tornado. 

This year was the first time his family would be complete and all together for Chrismukkah and he wasn’t going to waste a second of it. 

Seven AM sharp on the morning after thanksgiving, Kara and James were awoken from their turkey fueled food coma by a boy and his dog launching himself on the bed. James was hit with a pitbull to the stomach and Kara groaned as she got a little boy drumming his hands on her back.

“Wake up wake up wake up!! We gotta decorate!” He shouted. James groaned, rubbing his eyes and reaching to pull Marcus off of Kara to give her a moment to breathe and wake herself up. 

“Morning to you too, kiddo.” He said, voice still groggy with sleep. Marcus just grinned and hugged James around his shoulders. 

“Papa! We gotta decorate!” He said. Kara had joined the land of the conscious and she groaned, stretching and placing her glasses on her nose. She blinked a few times before looking at her boys with a sleepy smile. 

“Decorating day, huh?” She asked, watching Marcus bounce excitedly. “You know what that means…”

She and Marcus shared identical grins and James watched on, brow cocked. 

“Its…” Kara said before she and Marcus excitedly yelled.

“CHRISMUKKAH SEASON!”

 

The morning became a whirlwind of activities. Shortly after their wake up call, Alex and Maggie showed up with the gift of coffee for the adults and a hot chocolate for Marcus and the decorating got underway. 

James and Alex were sent to retrieve the Christmas tree from Kara’s storage unit on the first floor while Kara and Marcus went to the storage closet in the apartment and started digging out the boxes of ornaments, lights and other decorations for the apartment.  Maggie was in the kitchen, pulling out the massive amounts of leftovers to make them Thanksgiving sandwiches. 

The door swung open and James and Alex came in with a large box with a cheery cartoon christmas tree drawn on the side.

“Who’s ready to decorate?” Alex asked with a smile. Both Kara and Marcus’s face lit up with pure childlike joy as they raced to the pair to grab the box.

The Danvers/Olsen house was alight with the Chrismukkah spirit. The tree was decorated and Marcus had sat on his dad’s shoulders to put the star on the tree while Kara snapped pictures of her favorite boys. They’d all gorged themselves on the thanksgiving leftovers and sat down together in front of the TV to watch holiday movies to kick off the start of the winter season.

They were halfway through their third movie when Marcus looked around. His mother and father were cuddled together on one end of the couch, Kara sat in James’s lap and their noses brushing as they quietly whispered to one another. Kara giggled at something James said and Marcus grinned. His Momma was happy.

He turned and looked to the other end of the couch, seeing his Aunt Alex sitting with Aunt Maggie’s head in her lap. Aunt Alex was playing with Maggie’s hair and he watched aunt Maggie turn her head and whisper that she loved aunt Alex.

Marcus grinned to himself, petting Krypto and watching the movie once more. 

His family was complete now. Everyone was happy. He was happy.

 

The weeks passed and the holidays loomed closer and closer. Kara sang more holiday songs, the family built gingerbread houses, Marcus brought home holiday crafts from school and James and Kara each proudly displayed them on their desks at CatCo. 

Hanukkah began on the 12th of December and that night James snapped pictures left and right as Kara and Alex both helped Marcus light the shamash in the middle of the menorah. Alex then picked up Marcus, helping him hold the shamash to light the first candle. He and Maggie shared a smile, watching their girls tell the story behind Hanukkah to Marcus while they set up to play dreidel and open their first Hanukkah presents.

They both were madly in love.

Despite James and Kara saying they wouldn’t be getting presents for one another, James still had to find the perfect gift for Kara. He spent hours searching through amazon, quietly chatting with Marcus, asking Winn, Alex, Maggie, he even went to Cat in a desperate attempt to find the perfect gift for Kara.

Cat just handed him a business card to an upscale jewelry shop in downtown National City.

“Ms. Grant?”

“Mention my name and they’ll give you a considerable discount.”

“Why did you give me a business card for a jewelry store?”

“You said you we’re looking for a gift, Mr. Olsen. I presented the solution.”

“But a…”

“A ring, Mr. Olsen.”

James sputtered for a moment, looking down at the card and back to Cat before repeating the process a few more times. The cogs in his mind began to work. It made sense. He and Kara were in a stable place. They had Marcus, they were living together, their jobs were amazing and above everything else, they loved each other. 

James loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. Well, except Marcus. He loved his son and his son’s mother more than the world.

“A ring…” He said slowly, slowly looking at Cat when his mind worked through the rollercoaster it just went on.

“Good to know not all men are as slow as they seem.” Cat gave a rare smile. “Silver band, diamonds, nothing too gaudy.” Cat advised, “I also need those layouts before you rush off to pick one out.” She waved a dismissive hand to shoo James out of her office.

“Yes Ms. Grant,” he said quickly, stopping by the door on the way out. “I uh… Thank you, really.” He smiled at her and Cat just chuckled, once again waving her hand to send him off.

“Remember, princess cut is always in fashion.” 

 

Kara was a snuggler. She slept with her room freezing just so she could happily burrow herself under her covers. When she was first adopted by the Danvers she would sneak down the hall to cuddle with Alex when she had bad dreams and Alex would wake to Kara completely wrapped around her with no chance of escape.

Kara Danvers just liked to cuddle. James Olsen loved it. Kara would wrap around him and he would squeeze her against his chest until she let out a content little sigh and nuzzled her nose against his collarbone. 

When they’d spoon, Kara would always pull James’s arms around her and snuggle herself back against him. Often times, Kara’s wiggling against James led to slow passionate love making but more often than not, it was just Kara seeking warmth and the pleasant squeeze she got from the man she loved.

Marcus inherited his mother’s snuggly nature. When out and about he was always holding one of his parent’s hands or even holding onto Krypto’s harness. With his aunts he would hold their hands and walk between them. When he was feeling more mischievous he would sit on Maggie’s boot and hug her leg. If Alex wasn’t around, Maggie would be stuck dragging a 6 year old around the apartment while her foot fell asleep.

Marcus Danvers was a snuggler. 

Except when he was excited. 

December 25th came and Marcus was awake at exactly 8:37 am. He took a long moment to relax in his bed, curled up with Huffles the badger and Krypto at his feet.

He slowly sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes on the sleeve of his new Power Rangers pjs he got for Hanukkah before crawling over to hug Krypto.

“Good morning, buddy!” he said, laughing when his dog pawed at him with a yawn. “Merry Christmas, Krypto!” Marcus smiled, kissing his dog’s nose before getting up. He walked towards the kitchen, Krypto on his heels, to fill up his dogs bowl. He spared a glance to the living room and gasped at the sight. 

“MOMMA! PAPA! SANTA CAME!” he yelled, sprinting towards his parents room and jumping on their bed.

Both Kara and James groaned from where they were snuggled together, both opening their arms to hold their bouncing ball of energy between them.

Marcus laughed and kissed both of their cheeks before shaking their shoulders. “Momma! Wake up wake up wake up! Santa came!” He said. 

Kara gave a little groan, reaching for her glasses from the side table. “I’m up buddy, I’m up…”

Marcus grinned at that before drumming his hands on James’s chest. “Dad! Dad wake up!! Santa came and he brought presents!!”

James cracked an eye open, smiling tiredly at his son. “Santa came? Well I guess we should go see what he brought you.” He sat up, scooping up a giggling Marcus. Kara sat on the edge of the bed, eyes closed and her hands gripping the comforter.

James froze, frowning some. 

“Bear? You okay?” he asked, moving to pet her hair while he balanced Marcus on his hip.

“Momma?” Marcus asked, big eyes concerned.

Kara just swallowed hard and took James’s hand, forcing a smile despite looking a little pale. “I’m okay, I just got a headrush.” she said, standing up to kiss Marcus’s cheek and James’s lips. 

“You sure?” James asked, brow cocked.

Kara nodded, big smile on her face. “I’m positive.”

 

A short while later, James was sitting on the floor with Marcus and Krypto. Krypto received a new bone from Santa while Marcus was eagerly playing with his new Power Rangers toys and nerf guns. Alex and Maggie were set to arrive in the afternoon along with Eliza and Winn for Christmas dinner but for now, the little family was enjoying their time together. 

Kara watched her boys from where she was brewing coffee in the kitchen, a hand absently stroking over her stomach. She heard the shutter of James’s camera click and she grinned, picking up the mug for James along with a little box wrapped up in sparkly paper. 

“Having fun?” She asked, handing him the mug and sinking down to sit beside him. James smiled and hugged her into his side, kissing her temple as he took the first sip of coffee.

“Tons, Marcus loves his new toys.” James grinned, snapping a picture of Kara who quickly brought her hands up to cover her face, laughing. 

“James!”

“Kara, baby, you’re stunning.”

“I have bed head and dark circles.”

“Nope, stunning,” James smiled, pulling her hands from her face so he could kiss her lips. Kara’s protests died as she melted into the kiss, humming happily. The love that swelled in her heart reminded her of her gift for James and she reached to her side, taking the box and setting it in his lap. 

They broke away from the kiss and James looked down, brow raised.

“Kara? We said no presents.’ he reminded her, trying not to think of the ring he had tucked under the tree for Kara to find.

“Just open it,” Kara whispered, biting her lip to hide a wide smile.

James slowly tore open the paper, sliding out a small box. He opened it, peeling away some tissue paper to reveal a pregnancy test. A little blue plus sign showing right in the middle.

His jaw dropped. 

“Kara…” He whispered, his eyes getting glassy as a wide smile bloomed on his face. Kara grinned openly now, taking his hand and bringing it to rest on her stomach.

“I found out last week,” she whispered, a couple happy tears escaping to roll down her cheeks. 

“You’re…” James was in shock, looking down at his hand on her stomach.

“I’m pregnant, James.” Kara giggled, cupping his cheeks to make him look at her. His smile was taking up his whole face, his bright brown eyes glowing with excitement. He was getting to expand his family with the woman he loved. He would get another bundle of joy that was half of him and half of Kara. He would get to watch his son learn to be a big brother, watch his son and this new little baby grow up into brilliant people like their mother.

The Olsen Family was growing. 

His brain stuttered a moment when he realized technically Kara and Marcus weren’t legally Olsen’s… He could change that. He  _ would _ change that.

“Marry me.” James looked into Kara’s eyes, watching shock flash in the starry galaxies of her eyes. 

“I… What?” She squeaked, surprised.

James reached under the tree, coming back with the little velvet box. 

“I was going to wait but I couldn’t… I can’t… Kara Danvers, I have loved you since the moment I saw you in that coffee shop ten years ago… I let you go once and I am never ever doing it again.” He opened the box to show her the stunning ring and smiled when her hands came to cover her mouth and her wide grin.

“I want us to be the Olsens. You, me, Marcus and our next little bundle.” He continued. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” James offered her the box. 

“Marry me?” He whispered.

Kara nodded, happy tears falling down her cheeks as she grinned. “Yes… Yes of course I’ll marry you…” She giggled, extending her left hand to let him slide the ring on her finger. 

Once it was in place, James kissed her and she kissed him back, both of them pouring all the love in the world into it. They held onto one another as if they were their lifelines, keeping them tethered against the shore while being jostled by life’s choppy waves. 

 

Two and a half months later, Kara Danvers and James Olsen stood before a judge in a National City courthouse. Marcus, Alex, Maggie, Winn, Eliza, Lucy, Vasquez, Lois, Clark and James’s mother Katherine were all in attendance. 

Kara wore a flowing white sundress with a small crown of daisies. A small baby bump was noticeable and Marcus was stuck to his mother’s side like glue, wanting to protect her and his soon to be born baby brother or sister. He fisted a hand in the fabric of his mother’s dress, dressed in a sharp looking button down shirt and a bowtie to match his dad.

James was dressed in a crisp white shirt, grey slacks and a bowtie with a daisy tucked in the pocket of his shirt. Both he and his soon to be wife couldn’t stop smiling, holding each other’s hands as they listened to the judge recite the vows for them to repeat. 

“Do you, Kara Danvers, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

Kara didn’t hesitate for a second. “I do.”

“Do you, James Olsen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live.”

James just beamed, kissing Kara’s hand before speaking.

“Damn right I do.” He said. 

Marcus frowned, stepping out from behind Kara. “Swear jar, papa!”

All their friends and family laughed, even the judge cracked a small smile. 

“By the power vested in me by the state of california, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

James and Kara Olsen met in their first kiss as a married couple, both hugging onto each other as if the other was the very air they needed to survive. When they broke apart, they whispered soft I love you’s into each other’s lips before their son demanded their attention. James scooped him up, kissing one of his cheeks while Kara kissed the other.

Their friends and family all left the courthouse, heading for a restaurant where they laughed, ate, told embarrassing stories about the bride and groom, and were happy. Everything felt right in the world. 

A few months later, on a beautiful September afternoon, the Olsen family gained its newest member.

Alura Katherine Olsen was born after 17 hours of labor to proud parents Kara and James Olsen and a loving big brother Marcus. 

Kara cradled the little bundle in her arms as she leaned into James, grinning brightly despite the sweat that plastered her hair to her forehead and the exhaustion she felt in every one of her bones.

“She’s so beautiful…” James whispered, kissing Kara’s head as he gently traced a finger over his daughter’s cheek.

Kara nodded, kissing Alura’s cheek and looking up when the door cracked open, Marcus tugging his aunts and grandmothers along. Everyone gathered around the bed and James helped Marcus up to sit right beside Kara. He looked at his new little sister in awe, gently he offered his hand and grinned when his baby sister wrapped one of her tiny hands around his finger.

“I love her.” Marcus said decisively. James chuckled, kissing his son’s head. 

“Yeah? We love her too.”

Maggie smiled and asked what everyone was thinking. “So what’s this bundle’s name?”

“Alura Katherine Olsen,” Kara said, smiling proudly. 

“She’s beautiful.” Alex complemented, moving to kiss her sister’s cheek. “You did good, Kar.”

“Well I didn’t do it alone,” Kara smiled, leaning back into her husband.

James just hugged her and their children closer, all the love in the world showing in his eyes. “Yeah, bear. You’ll never be alone.” he promised her, tilting her head to drop a sweet kiss to her lips.

“I love you.” Kara whispered, smiling up at him as Marcus began to doze against her stomach, Alura held safely in the crook of her elbow.

James smiled brightly, pushing some hair out of her face.

“I love you too, Kara Olsen… And I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The story of We Don't Talk Anymore is officially over. Next week will be the epilogue.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and coming on this fun little rollercoaster of karolsen with me.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, kudos and nice words in my ask on tumblr (@karolsens)
> 
> Thank you for waiting between chapters, giving me feedback and sticking with me through my longest writing project to date.
> 
> Thank you  
> -Ryder


	21. Epilogue: How Wonderful Life Is Now You’re In The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks:  
> My amazing beta @kasia99  
> my bounceboard for shitty ideas @cold_century
> 
> GO READ THEIR FICS ^
> 
> My girlfriend, for letting me yell about it even though you dont ship it (tumblr) @leksagriffins
> 
> and special thanks to every single person who read this fic

“I can’t believe you’re going to Metropolis,” Alura whined, her face buried in her older brother’s stomach as she squeezed him in the tightest hug an 11 year old could manage. Alura Olsen, the youngest Olsen was having to see her big brother go off to college across the whole entire country and she wasn’t going to see him until thanksgiving. It sucked.

Marcus just chuckled and scooped up his little sister, hugging her tightly. “C’mon, Little bear, I won’t be that far.”

“It’s 2400 miles! That’s basically a million!” She protested.

Marcus smiled sadly. “Well, I’ll call you every day and that way it won’t seem like I’m so far away.”

“You’re still gonna be really far away though.” She pouted and just hugged her brother tighter. James brought his camera up to his face, snapping a photo of his kids in such a soft moment. In just a few days, Marcus would be off to Metropolis University and Alura would be starting her first year of middle school. 

They were growing up too fast.

It felt like just yesterday he was a little older than Marcus, wandering into a campus coffee shop and right into a beautiful blonde, spilling her coffee all over the both of them. He stared into blue eyes that sparkled like stars and he was a gonner. Kara Danvers struck him like a meteorite right to the heart.

He turned to find the woman in question, smiling when he saw his wife of eleven years stirring their dinner on the stove. James had been doing most of the cooking, as Kara was prone to setting things on fire, but when he saw Alura and Marcus in the living room he had to snap a photo.

Their house was covered in photos, everything from James’ Pulitzer winning shots hung in the entryway, to the silly candids and polaroids that James and Kara liked to keep on their desks. James always thought the candids were more worthy of a pulitzer than anything else he’d ever photographed.

James made his way to the kitchen, snapping a few pictures of Kara until she got wise and put her hands up, covering her face with a laugh. 

“James! Don’t, I look hideous right now.”

“That’s really not possible for you, Bear.” He grinned, setting the camera aside and wrapping his arms around her middle to pull her into a sweet kiss. 

Kara was still giggling but she melted into his kiss, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Her heart was so full of love she thought she would burst, but luckily the arms of the man she loved held her together. 

Kara’s hands slid down to his chest, the pair getting lost in each other’s embrace before they heard two twin gags.

“Yuck!”

“EW!”

Marcus had his hand over his sister’s eyes, Alura’s face twisted up in disgust. 

“We eat in there.” Marcus said, gesturing to the kitchen.

“Hey,” Kara laughed, leaning into James. “You two should be happy that you have parents who are still madly in love.”

“Love is cool,” Alura countered. “But kissing is icky.” 

James smiled at that, moving over to scoop up his little girl. “Darn right it is, little bear. Kissing is gross and you should never do it with anyone ever.” 

Kara threw a dishrag at him. “James! Don’t tell lies to our daughter.”

“Fine. You can kiss someone, Alura. But not until you’re thirty.”

“That’s so old!”

James and Kara both had looks of mock offense and Marcus burst out laughing, doubling over. Alura had a self satisfied grin on her face, excited that she could make her brother laugh.

“Well in that case, youngsters,” Kara smiled, “You two can set the table and you’re doing the dishes while your father and I check ourselves into the retirement home.”

Marcus quickly stopped laughing and he and Alura groaned. They never fought on doing their chores, usually just griped for show. Their house was a ‘one for all’ type of deal. Everyone helped out and family time was a weekly staple in the Olsen house.

Oftentimes, The Danvers-Sawyer family joined in with them. Alex and Maggie would come over for dinner and game nights, toting along their two adopted sons, Jacob and Jon. Alura loved when the younger boys came over, she got to be the big sibling for once and help teach them all her favorite games.

For now, though, the Olsen family was gathered around the dinner table, filling plates and sharing laughs and stories about their day.

Kara found herself staying mostly quiet, basking in the pure joy and love she was feeling as she watched her kids playfully fight over the last roll before cutting it down the middle or giggling to herself when she watched James talk with his hands and let his food fall off his fork and back onto his plate.

Life was perfect.

Of course it was far from perfect. There were bills, the car broke down, Marcus was going to college and Alura needed to get braces, their washing machine needed repairs and sometimes she and James argued over the next stack of bills. They may not have been rich in money but they were the top one percent in love.

That night, as James and Kara cuddled into bed together, their old dog Krypto curled up in his bed near Kara’s side table, she turned to her husband and lightly traced her fingers over his jaw. James cracked an eye open and opened his mouth to speak but Kara just put a finger over his lips. He smiled and Kara’s fingers continued on their path.

They traced over his nose, the curve of his brow, her thumb traced his bottom lip and she giggled when he pressed a kiss to her skin. 

“We did good,” Kara finally said, voice a quiet whisper with a fond smile on her face.

James returned it but raised a brow. “What exactly are you referring to?”

“Us.” She pecked his lips. “Our jobs, this house, our kids…” Kara’s smile grew, her arms wrapping around James’ shoulders when he turned on his side to face her. His arm wrapped around her hips to pull her closer and he returned her bright grin with another small kiss.

“We did do pretty great, huh?” He said, pushing some hair out of Kara’s eyes to press his lips to the bridge of her nose.

“Better than great, I’d say.”

“Even if it did start out a bit… unconventional.” James snorted and Kara lightly slapped his chest with her own laugh.

“We were messes.”

“Yeah but you were my mess.”

“Excuse you.” Kara laughed. “I still am your mess.”

James grinned at that, pulling her close to fully wrap his arms around her.

“Yeah baby… You’re mine.” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m yours.” Kara whispered back before pulling away enough to kiss his lips. “You’re mine too.”

“Damn right I am,”

Kara gave an adoring smile, hand moving to cup his cheek. 

“I love you, James.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

“We should send the whole of Star City a fruit basket.” Kara mused, looking almost serious as she remembered seeing him again for the first time at that conference.

James burst into laughter, Kara following a moment later.

He loved her. She loved him. They had each other and they had their kids. Both of them had the whole world.

 

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It's finished...
> 
> I'm honestly very emotional about this moment. This is the longest thing I have ever written and completed and it holds a very very special place in my heart. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who came along for the ride, who commented, messaged me, shared with your friends or even left a kudo. 
> 
> I'm hoping the WDTA universe isnt completely over, but for now, we say goodbye to this fic and the wonderful rollercoaster it took all of us (especially me) on.
> 
> More fics will hopefully come soon and I write short little things on tumblr. come find me there @karolsens.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and joining karolsen and I on this journey.
> 
> -Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> Come catch me @cuddlyreyes on tumblr and twitter to yell about this au and tell me what you want to see!!
> 
> Your comments fuel me!!


End file.
